<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now that i see you by lesmiserablol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344675">now that i see you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol'>lesmiserablol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Falling In Love, Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Podfic Available, Pro-Bending, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Swordfighting, Tangled AU, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, it is also a love letter to zukka nation, this fic is a love letter to the best movie of all time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“As Zuko watched the lanterns light up those dark nights, he found it hard to believe that a world with such beauty and life could also be the one of danger and destruction his father so frequently warned him about. He hoped, more than anything, that one day he could see it for himself.</p><p>“And now, here is where I come in…”</p><p>(or, a Zukka Tangled AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Sokka, past Sokka/Yue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A:tla, Koi’s atla fic recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a horrible decision, really</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Here it is, I am extremely excited about finally posting the Tangled AU and I hope you all love reading it as much as I love writing it. Just a few quick things:</p><p>You may have noticed that I chose not to use warnings. If you've seen Tangled, you know there is a major character death, but you also know that it does not last very long. Nevertheless it will be happening in the last chapter, so keep that in mind. </p><p>I commissioned the absolutely wonderfully talented delfisdoodles to make art for this AU, and you should all check it out <a href="https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/post/638643765551251456/as-zuko-watched-the-lanterns-light-up-those-dark">here</a>.</p><p>I want to give a huge shout-out to my friend and beta Nora, wlwsmai on tumblr. She has not only let me scream about this AU for weeks but has also been a great source of support to me in making this happen!</p><p>Finally, thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for this. This AU exists thanks to your excitement and encouragement for it.</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the story of how I died.”</p><p><em> Thump </em>. </p><p>“Ow! What was that for?” </p><p>“<em> Sokka </em> <em>!</em> Are you serious?”</p><p>“What? It’s true!” </p><p>“But you don’t have to— she’s <em> six </em>!”</p><p>“And she asked for this story, so I’m going to tell it to her.”</p><p>“Could you at least drop the death part from it all?”</p><p>“You know me, I’m all about staying true to the source material. You only have yourself to blame for that, you did make me read all the original books for your favorite plays. Now stop interrupting me, babe, I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Oh really? Because you already spoiled the ending.”</p><p>“Not true, there is still way more I have to explain, and besides, that’s not how it ends, we both know that!” </p><p>“Maybe<em> I </em> should tell it. Bedtime is in half an hour, but I have a feeling we’ll be here all night.”</p><p>“No, no, I got it! Trust me, sunshine. I’ll start over. Ahem. This is the story of how I died. But wait, don’t worry! Honestly, this is a very fun story, but the truth is, it isn’t mine. This is the story of a prince named Zuko. It starts with the sun…</p><p>“Once upon a time, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. For decades, they warred against the other nations of the world, led first by Fire Lord Sozin, then Fire Lord Azulon. </p><p>“Agni, the spirit of the sun, saw the war, and it saddened her. She had shared the great gifts of fire and firebending, but they were being used for evil. So at the start of the war she sent another gift, a drop of her power in the form of a fire lily, hoping its healing power would also heal the rifts between the nations. Rumors of this lily spread quickly throughout the world and while the war raged on, some searched for this legendary flower, the only fire lily to bloom year round. Many in the Fire Nation wished to find it and gain the advantage of its power. Others hoped to find it and use it to restore peace to the world.</p><p>“Fire Lord Azulon’s son, Prince Ozai, was one of those citizens who became obsessed with this legend. His wife, Ursa, fell sick while she was pregnant, and he was certain that Agni could heal her and the unborn child. He had always wanted this flower, and he thought that he deserved its power in his bloodline more than anyone. He sent out search parties and eventually, Agni’s fire lily was finally discovered. </p><p>“The flower successfully healed his wife, and soon after she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named him Zuko and discovered that his long, dark hair possessed the ability to heal, just like the flower did. Ozai felt that as the father of a son with a personal blessing from Agni, he deserved to rule the Fire Nation. </p><p>“Ursa eventually gave birth to a second child, Azula. Azula was only a few months old when her grandfather, Lord Azulon, fell sick. He told Ozai to use the power of his son to heal him, but Ozai would not do so unless Azulon agreed to step down and make him Fire Lord. Azulon, finally recognizing Ozai’s hunger for power and destruction for the danger that it was, refused. He would rather die and have the throne passed to his eldest son, Prince Iroh. Furious, Ozai took Zuko in the middle of the night and ran away. The next day the palace woke up to Azulon having died in his sleep from the illness, Ozai gone, and Zuko missing. </p><p>“Iroh took the throne and he put an end to the war immediately. While the people celebrated the end of such a long and devastating war, he spent weeks sending guards to search throughout the nation for his missing nephew, but they had no success. His people celebrated a new era of peace, but Iroh could not rejoice as much as he wished to.</p><p>“Zuko’s second birthday arrived soon after his disappearance and to honor him, Lord Iroh released a flying lantern into the sky, an old tradition of the Fire Nation that signified hope. He hoped for the safe return of his nephew. Every year following that, people around the world spent an entire week celebrating the end of the war and then ended their festivities in solemn remembrance of Zuko by lighting lanterns and releasing them.</p><p>“Little Lord Iroh knew that these became a symbol of hope for the lost child himself. Ozai took him deep into the woods of an island in the Fire Nation, hiding him in an old tower. Zuko was separated from the world, but every year his birthday came around and with it, he watched the lanterns rise into the sky.</p><p>“Ozai told Zuko that they were outcasts to the Fire Nation for wanting to share their power with the world. He said that they were seen as threats instead of peace bringers, and if they went into the world, they would use Zuko and his powers for evil, or worse, they would kill him. As Zuko grew older, Ozai spent less time with him in the tower, choosing to gather and stir up his supporters so that one day, they could regain power in the Fire Nation. To him, his son was nothing more than a power move and a bargaining chip, knowing Agni’s blessing would prove useful when he took the throne. Until then, he hoarded the healing powers to keep himself young and in prime condition. </p><p>“Zuko grew up within the walls of the tower, passing his time by reading, and he eagerly awaited the arrival of the lanterns every year. As he watched them light up those dark nights, he found it hard to believe that a world with such beauty and life could also be the one of danger and destruction his father so frequently warned him about. He hoped, more than anything, that one day he could see it for himself.</p><p>“And now, here is where I come in…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Sokka sighs dreamily as he stops in front of the open palace doors and spins on his heel. Looking at the streets of Caldera from above as they ride in on the back of Appa is fine, but seeing the view of the city from the palace that stands at the highest point of the island is something else entirely. “I could get used to a view like this.”</p><p>“Sokka, let’s go,” Katara hisses. </p><p>Sokka sticks his tongue out at her. If she can still be irritated at him for oversleeping that morning, he can be immature in retaliation. </p><p>She mutters something and he dismisses her with a wave of the hand. “Hold on…” he says, admiring the winding paths below, the lanterns hanging across the streets, the large and gently curved roofs of the buildings. Scattered amongst everything he can see the orange and red spots of fire lilies covering all possible surfaces in celebration. Usually, the three of them arrive in the Fire Nation as the flowers start to darken and whither away, but seeing them so fresh as spring gets ready to turn to summer shows how vibrant they can be.</p><p>In the distance, Sokka can see the ocean parted by the long bridge that connects Caldera to Shuhon Island. From here it is just a mass of trees. To the left of the bridge there are more islands on the horizon, with a few ships arriving from the direction of Ember Island. To the right, open water, the blue ocean meeting the sky in the distance. And beyond that, home. </p><p>“Yep, it’s official. Guys, I want a palace,” he confirms.</p><p>Katara clears her throat from up ahead, and Sokka tears his eyes away to catch up to where she and Aang are already inside the palace, Katara on Aang’s right and Sokka falling into step on his left.</p><p>“I bet you could design a pretty cool looking palace in the Southern Water Tribe,” Aang grins, and Sokka beams back. </p><p>“My thoughts exactly!” He slings an arm around Aang and Momo chirps from his place on Aang’s shoulder before taking off to fly through the halls with them. “Here’s what I’m thinking: towers, lots of them. A huge staircase to the front door, just for fun, with spiraling ramps on either side. If either of you can bend a cool enough ice sculpture, maybe I’ll consider your contributions for the decor. Fair warning though, you will get no special treatment for knowing the genius behind the designs.”</p><p>Katara smirks. “We all know I could create the better looking ice sculpture, but we’ll worry about that in a week. Can we please focus? We’re here on official business.”</p><p>“And here I thought we were here to see the sights,” Sokka mutters, eyes following one of the beautiful Kyoshi Warriors standing guard in the hall. He’s not sure if he imagines it, or if she actually winks, and he faces forward again with a triumphant smirk.</p><p>“Just don’t embarrass me in front of Fire Lord Iroh,” Katara sighs, pulling him from his thoughts. “Not again.”</p><p>“Now you’re being dramatic. How many times have I embarrassed you in front of him?”</p><p>“Five,” Katara answers immediately. </p><p>“Wha...okay, the time I made that pun about tea did not count, he thought it was funny!”</p><p>“Sokka, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, your jokes are <em> always </em>embarrassing,” Katara grimaces. “Right Aang?”</p><p>“Right!” Aang nods happily.</p><p>“Traitor,” he mutters. “Remember when you promised me that just because you and Katara started dating, it didn’t mean you would stop taking my side?”</p><p>“No, I don’t remember that,” Aang says sincerely.</p><p>Sokka opens his mouth, then closes it and shakes his head. “Whatever. It was implied.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sokka, as soon as Toph gets here you won’t be so outnumbered,” Katara says.</p><p>Sokka throws his hands in the air. “Right, because Toph <em> loves </em> balancing things out, she absolutely gets <em> no </em> pleasure from disagreeing with <em> everything </em>I say.”</p><p>“Whatever Sokka just said, he’s wrong.”</p><p>They’ve turned the corner to the corridor leading to the throne room where Toph is leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. She pushes herself forward and rolls her eyes when Aang gives her a hug, but she is smiling as he pulls away. Momo lands on her shoulder and she scratches his ears in greeting.</p><p>Katara laughs. “Perfect timing as always, Toph.”</p><p>It has been six months since they had last seen her. Aang had decided to split his training by focusing on an element every season. The summers were dedicated to firebending, the fall was spent in the Earth Kingdom, and they went to the Northern Water Tribe in the winter to learn from the masters there. As the only Air Nomad left, Aang had chosen to spend springtime in the Southern Water Tribe to strengthen his waterbending as well as learn from the style of bending that they taught that differed slightly from the Northern Water Tribe.</p><p>“Maybe next year,” Toph had said when they asked if she would go with them to the Water Tribes. “I need plenty of time to brace myself against the cold. Plus, my feet can hardly see anything with all the ice. But I’ll meet you in the Fire Nation in the summer.”</p><p>She looks just like Sokka remembers her: her short hair hanging low over her forehead, the way she holds herself making her seem taller than she really is with her head only just reaching Sokka’s shoulders.</p><p>In greeting, Toph punches his arm, and Sokka rolls his eyes. “Nice to see you too, Bandit. You look great.” </p><p>“You look the same, Fire,” Toph deadpans. “What were you three dunderheads saying about me this time? About how much you’ve missed me?” </p><p>“I was just saying that you <em> love </em>to disagree with me,” he answers.</p><p>Toph looks thoughtful, one hand reaching up to drum her fingers against her chin. “I’d say that is true, but I would hate to agree with you.”</p><p>“I don’t think that it counts if you are only agreeing that you enjoy disagreeing with me,” Sokka points out.</p><p>Before they can continue bickering, a Kyoshi Warrior steps out of the throne room and Aang leads them inside the open door.</p><p>The first and also last time they had been in the throne room was about two years ago, after he and Katara had found a sixteen year old Aang frozen in an iceberg and went with him as he traveled to meet the leaders around the world. Sokka hadn’t been eager to visit the Fire Nation, but the perks of accompanying the Avatar won him over. </p><p>Then, Iroh had sat on the throne, watching in curiosity as they approached and bowed to him. Now, he kneels at the head of the table that is used for meetings. He waves them all in with a friendly smile, gesturing to the empty cushions.</p><p>“Welcome, my friends. Avatar Aang, Master Katara, Master Beifong, Sokka. It is so good to see you all. Please, have a seat, I was just preparing our tea.”</p><p>(Sokka does his best to not think about the others with their fancy titles and he’s...Sokka. Just Sokka.)</p><p>They stop and bow before kneeling around the table. Aang sits to the right of Lord Iroh, while Katara sits next to him and Sokka and Toph take their spots across from the couple. Momo jumps off of Toph’s shoulder and curls up on one of the empty cushions.</p><p>“How were your travels?” Lord Iroh asks conversationally as he pours tea into cups with practiced ease.</p><p>“They were fine, thank you, Lord Iroh,” Katara says politely, her back straight and her smile soft. “And thank you for your hospitality. We are honored to be back in Caldera.”</p><p>“You four know you are welcome at any time,” he says kindly, passing the tea around the table. “Tell me, Avatar Aang, how is your training going?”</p><p>“It’s great!” Aang’s eyes brighten immediately. “I’m glad I decided to split my time and learn the elements a few months at a time. I have been learning a lot. Your friends in the Northern Water Tribe are especially great teachers."</p><p>"I am happy to hear that you think so. Some of them are arriving tomorrow to enjoy the festivities. The last time we spoke they mentioned the idea of doing something similar to our lantern festival in honor of their fallen Princess, Yue, and the warriors who lost their lives while defending their home from Zhao.”</p><p>A heavy silence follows his words, and Sokka avoids the looks of pity he is sure are being sent in his direction. Zhao had told himself that since Agni’s blessing was never his for taking, he would gain power by taking away something from the waterbenders instead. Sometimes Sokka wonders what he would do if he got to face the man who is the reason Yue had to give her life to the moon. Other times he doesn’t want to know.</p><p>After a few moments of somber reflection, Iroh speaks up again. “Sokka, I believe you are soon reaching the age to be a chief, are you not?”</p><p>“I recently turned twenty, so only a year to go,” he nods, forcing himself to look up from his tea to make eye contact. “But my father seems fit to continue his time as chief for the time being. That is just when I reach the age of eligibility.”</p><p>Iroh gives him a long look, and Sokka is suddenly reminded of a conversation he had with him last summer while Aang was training and Toph and Katara were doing Spirits know what. Iroh had invited him to learn how to play Pai Sho, and while he set up the board he had told Sokka that his nephew was around his age. </p><p>“I’d like to think that if he were here, he would also entertain an old man and his favorite pastimes,” Iroh had said wistfully. “So thank you for sharing your time with me. It’s almost as if he was with me himself.”</p><p>(Sokka had been tempted to call him Uncle Iroh then, but a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his sister’s had stopped him.)</p><p>“Are you looking forward to your time as the ruler of your people?” Iroh asks him, redirecting his thoughts to the present.</p><p>It’s ironic, being reminded of his mountain of insecurities while in one of the cities where he had been the most confident in his life. </p><p>The act had been easy. While Aang began his Avatar training by learning firebending, they were in a new city, surrounded by strangers. Sokka could be whoever he wanted to be. Toph had been visiting the city with her parents and they met her through her secret identity as the Blind Bandit and learned of the double life she lived as an earthbending champion. He too had that desire to be someone new. Someone better. They all played along, even as they eventually followed Toph to the Earth Kingdom. Everyone began to know him not as Sokka, but as Wang Fire.</p><p>He kept it up in the Northern Water Tribe, but it didn’t last long. Yue was as smart as she was beautiful, and the more time they spent together the more he realized that Wang wasn’t who he was, and the more she helped him see he was valuable outside of that identity. But before he could figure out who he really was, she was gone, leaving him lost and confused and in some weird in-between state of being Wang and being Sokka. Wanting to go back to being Wang, but knowing it wasn’t real, and struggling to be Just Sokka. </p><p>(Besides, neither version of himself could save her.)</p><p>Without Wang, without the confidence and the charm and the wit and the laid back lifestyle, he’s the non-bender of the group. And he hated being just that before. </p><p>Even if it had mostly been a lie, Wang gave him someone to be proud of. Wang would have raised his head in pride and answered with a commanding tone that left no one doubting his abilities nor his qualifications to be chief. </p><p>So that’s what Sokka does. He’s slid into the role enough times for it to come back to him naturally. He pushes his shoulders back, a smirk on his lips, and meets Lord Iroh’s gaze evenly. “Of course I'm excited to be chief, one day.”</p><p>Katara gives him a lingering look, and he ignores it in favor of taking a small sip of his tea. His sister is one of the few people to have been able to see through him so easily, but he is grateful she never calls him out on it in public.</p><p>“That reminds me, how is Prince Lu Ten?” Aang asks.</p><p>Iroh turns to him, eyes brightening at the mention of his son. “He is doing very well. He could not join us for this meeting, but he sends his best wishes. I’m sure you will see him around the palace over the next few days.”</p><p>Iroh drinks from his tea cup and sets it down in front of him, hands resting on his knees. “We will have more time to catch up soon, but I do not wish to leave you in the dark any longer. I am sure you are all curious as to why I asked you to come a month sooner than usual to the Fire Nation. I apologize for taking some time out of your training, Avatar Aang.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I can take a week off for something this important,” he smiles. </p><p>“Yeah, plus it gives me a good excuse for when I decide to work him harder than usual in the fall. Making up for lost time and all that,” Toph grins wickedly.</p><p>Iroh lets out a chuckle, but Aang looks slightly alarmed. </p><p>“Well, I’m not sure how much of a week off it will really be. We have received intelligence that a possible coup may be planned for this weekend, during the annual lantern festival to commemorate my nephew. There will be thousands of people in the streets, it will be easy for anyone to blend in, and they might assume I will be distracted by the festivities. I would be honored to have those I know I can trust by my side. I’m afraid I have grown a little too old to take on such a threat by myself.”</p><p>Aang’s eyes are wide. “Who would be trying to stage a coup against you? You are the best Fire Lord that Caldera has seen in over a century!”</p><p>Iroh nods his head in his direction in a gesture of thanks. “I’m afraid not everyone agrees. There are some who have always wanted the Fire Nation to seize more power, even after the war. My father was not a good man, and he did not exactly discourage their feelings. When it became my turn to rule, they were not pleased to find that after leaving the battlefield I now held my ground against such ideas. We must maintain the peace we have so desperately fought for.”</p><p>“And so you want the four of us to help guard you?” Toph asks.</p><p>Sokka startles a little at that. He had been half listening, assuming that he was invited here in the first place more out of courtesy than anything else and he would hang out while the benders did their thing to protect the Fire Lord, but there is no doubt that Toph is including him.</p><p>“I would be grateful, if you would be willing. I know no group as skilled with bending and boomerangs as the one before me,” he says, looking at Sokka meaningfully. Sokka looks back at his teacup.</p><p>“You are under no obligation to accept," he adds. "Whatever choice you make, you are welcome to stay in the palace as my guests for the week during the festivities.”</p><p>Aang and Katara look at each other before looking back at Lord Iroh. “Count me in,” Aang says.</p><p>“And me," Katara says.</p><p>“Me too,” Sokka says, pulling out another confident smile.</p><p>“Yeah, why not?” Toph shrugs.</p><p>Lord Iroh bows his head at them. “Thank you for accepting. Unless you wish to discuss anything further, you may be dismissed for now. You will be staying in your usual wing, I trust you can find your way there.”</p><p>They all nod as they stand, bowing to Lord Iroh before exiting the throne room. Momo lifts his head and follows behind, flying to land back to Aang’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m excited to be here for the lantern festival for once,” Katara says. “I’ve heard it’s very romantic,” she adds, smiling shyly at Aang, who beams. </p><p>“La dee dah, it’s the dead prince’s birthday, let’s throw some lights in the sky,” Toph mutters. “Talk about the hot date of the century.”</p><p>“He’s not dead, Toph, he’s missing,” Aang corrects her. </p><p>Toph rolls her eyes, something Sokka regrets ever teaching her. “Yeah, and he has been <em> ‘missing’ </em> for longer than I have been <em>alive</em>.”</p><p>“Many believe that he’s still out in the world somewhere, and Agni is waiting to send the right person on the path to him,” Katara says solemnly. “To save the one who was blessed by her gift.”</p><p>“Oh no, we are not talking about ‘Agni’s Gift’ ever again,” Sokka says firmly. “Or anything else the Ember Island Players have done. It’s all just an overly dramatic tall tale. The flower heals the queen and then suddenly the baby has magic powers? I find that hard to believe. Seems convenient he disappeared.” </p><p>Katara turns to smack him. “Sokka! What's wrong with you?” </p><p>“What? All I’m saying—“</p><p>“Oh, hello, Lady Ursa,” Toph says loudly. </p><p>Sokka practically jumps out of his skin, the others laughing as he looks around wildly and sees no one in sight. He shoves Toph. “You’re an asshole.”</p><p>“Seriously Sokka, it’s a beautiful story,” Aang smiles. </p><p>“Yes, well, it took the world eighty something years to find the Avatar hidden in an iceberg, let’s see how long until this mysterious Lost Prince dude shows up.”</p><p>“You mean how long until Agni leads someone to him?” Katara teases. </p><p>Sokka scoffs. “Yeah, sure. I’ll believe it when I see it.”</p><p>“Wow, exclusion much?” Toph asks, snickering as Sokka starts sputtering a response. “Relax. I don’t know about seeing the prince, but there is something in the palace you <em> could </em>see for yourself.”</p><p>“And that is?” Katara asks.</p><p>“His headpiece. All the royal family members have one, and his is kept in his old room. I’ve heard it’s <em> very </em>valuable.”</p><p>It takes Sokka a moment to notice the tone of her voice, and when he does he snorts. “No way. Give it up, Toph, I’m not playing, I’m serious this time.”</p><p>“Toph would <em> never </em> use our stupid game of dare to egg you into getting your hands on something that belongs to the royal family,” Katara says pointedly. “I’m sure she is not thinking about the incriminating consequences of such an act at <em> all </em>.”</p><p>“Well when you put it that way, it sounds like I’m being an asshole. Getting caught is against the rules, Sokka never let me forget that after you and I got arrested. I just want to find out if he is up to the task!”</p><p>Sokka glances over his shoulder, somewhat wistfully, counting at least three warriors in the hall behind them. “I bet it’s very highly guarded.”</p><p>“Sounds like a job for the legendary Wang Fire,” Toph smirks.</p><p>“The legendary <em> Wang </em>,” Katara corrects. “Remember? He’s rebranding.”</p><p>“I’m not rebranding, it’s just much less satisfying to go by Wang Fire when you’re anywhere that isn’t the Fire Nation. Everyone thought I was just messing with them.”</p><p>“Which you were,” Aang points out.</p><p>“Which I was,” Sokka confirms. “But only in some aspects. It’s not my fault I had great taste in stories as a kid, and that the hero had a fantastic name.”</p><p>They reach their rooms, and instead of splitting off, Sokka opens his door and they all follow him inside. His stuff has been taken in and left on the bed, and Toph kicks his bag to the ground before jumping on top of it and spreading out while Katara and Aang sit on the floor. </p><p>“I’m surprised that didn’t hurt my feet, you didn’t pack the usual rocks?” Toph asks.</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes and takes a seat on the window sill. “They’re called books. I left them behind, I’ll get them when we go back home.”</p><p>“You should come, Toph!” Katara says immediately. “Once the festival is over, we’ll head back and be there for a few more weeks before we return to the Fire Nation. You won’t have to be cold for long.”</p><p>Toph considers it. “Why are you going back and forth instead of just staying here?”</p><p>“Because Katara wants to be home for her nineteenth birthday,” Aang says, his tone daring anyone to challenge his girlfriend. </p><p>“Oh, well I was going to volunteer to stay here and lemur-sit Momo, but if there is going to be a party I might just have to go,” Toph smirks. “Now stop changing the subject. Are we stealing the headpiece or not?”</p><p>“I wish you guys would talk about stuff like this when I’m <em> not </em>around,” Aang sighs. “As the Avatar, I need plausible deniability.”</p><p>Toph laughs. “You just feel left out because we haven’t given you a dare since you almost died while riding the Unagi.”</p><p>Aang opens his mouth to protest, but Toph is already moving on. “Sokka? What are your thoughts?”</p><p>“Too risky,” Sokka shakes his head dismissively after a few moments of contemplation.</p><p>“Since when has that ever stopped you?” Toph grins.</p><p>“Since I was in the palace of the most powerful man in the Fire Nation,” Sokka replies, “As that man’s <em> guest </em>.”</p><p>Toph hums nonchalantly and drops the subject. “Boring.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Psst! Snoozles, wake up!”</p><p>Sokka doesn’t move, content to just ignore Toph until she goes away. He had strictly told them all to not disturb him in the mornings, which is usually a given, but was even more important the past few days.</p><p>The people of Caldera did not hold back to celebrate the anniversary of the ending of the war. They celebrated in the Southern Water Tribe, as did the rest of the world, but something about being in this city was particularly exciting, and they had been enjoying the party nonstop. The four of them had spent the time since their arrival in the Fire Nation joining the crowds in the streets, taking boats to other islands in the nation, trying new foods. They saw many people they knew from the past two summers of Aang’s firebending training, and even a few from the Northern Water Tribe. The Northern Water Tribe...had he just been dreaming about it? Something about the blue sky there, maybe, or just some blue eyes...</p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p>He groans as Toph resorts to violently shaking his shoulders right as he had started drifting back to sleep.</p><p>“Seriously? <em>Why</em> are you in my room? What time is it?”</p><p>“It’s only seven, stop whining,” Toph says.</p><p>“<em> Only </em> seven?” Sokka rolls over on the bed to get further away from her. “Give me three more hours, minimum.”</p><p>“Sokka, listen to me. In thirty minutes the Kyoshi Warriors will gather for the morning to get their briefing of duties for the day. Which means they’ll switch with the night guards afterward.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Sokka mumbles, snuggling his pillow closer to him. He loves this pillow. It never wakes him up at the crack of dawn to give him some useless information that could’ve waited until breakfast. Ooh, breakfast, he wonders what they’ll have for breakfast today...</p><p>“You know why. The headpiece is going to be vulnerable. If ever there was the perfect window of opportunity to go for it, this is it.”</p><p>Sokka pauses, pulling away from the pillow as he sits up in bed and finally opens his eyes. Toph is sitting on the edge of the mattress, her gaze fixed to the left of his head, her grin as mischievous as the one in the wanted posters she got as a result of the dares he gave her to scam some scam artists on the streets of Fire Fountain City last summer. He had forgotten about the headpiece after she first mentioned it earlier that week, but apparently she’s been still thinking about it.</p><p>“Are you officially daring me to steal it, then?” He is already grabbing the hair tie from a low table next to his bed and running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Yes, but that is off the record in case you <em> do </em>get thrown into jail and Katara finds out,” she answers quickly. </p><p>Sokka scoffs. “What’s the worst they can do, send me to the Boiling Rock? I could handle it.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that,” Toph says. “Anyway, I’ll go with you, help us get in and out of there. Consider it a team effort for our last hurrah.”</p><p>Sokka pauses, his hand still raised and holding his hair back. “I don’t know, Lord Iroh<strong><em>—</em></strong>”</p><p>“We’ll do this, hand the headpiece over again once we have had our fun, and be back to business by noon. He won’t have to know that it ever happened, really. And if he does, it’ll be over by then.”</p><p>Sokka thinks it through. “Alright. So we’re grabbing the headpiece?”</p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>“Sending the Kyoshi Warriors on a chase for the hell of it?”</p><p>“You already know the best route out of here, if you forget it I’m leaving you behind.”</p><p>“And then we’re giving it right back, no tricks?”</p><p>“Exactly. It’s just for the fun of it, no harm, no foul. A reprise of Wang and the Blind Bandit, if you will. The Fire Nation just isn’t the same without us.”</p><p>Sokka would be lying if he said the idea wasn’t tempting. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the shenanigans he and his friends got into when they were bored while traveling the world, the thrill of the chase, the excitement of his plans going according to plan. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to do it. </p><p>And Toph always knows when he’s lying.</p><p>He grins. “I’m in.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You know," Toph begins casually, "When you said we needed to approach this situation from a different angle, this is not what I had in mind." </p><p>Getting on the roof from inside the palace had been easier than expected, as had dodging out of view from the warriors on the grounds and locating the room with the headpiece. It helped that Toph sensed exactly where they needed to go and stopped him when a guard was passing below them.</p><p>If Sokka ever wanted to run away and pursue a life as an infamous thief, he would <em>definitely</em> take Toph with him.</p><p>She is currently sitting on the roof, her face turned in his direction. Sokka had spent a few moments admiring the even better view of Caldera from up here before he had gotten to work finding a roof tile to shimmy open, using the edge of his boomerang to help before sliding it back into the case on his back.  </p><p>“Hey, when have my plans ever failed us?” Sokka grins. “Satchel please?”</p><p>“Here’s your <em> man purse </em>." Toph tosses it toward the sound of his voice and he catches it and slides the strap across his body. She has a matching one already in place across her body in the event they split up and need a decoy. "I hope it matches your outfit today, I can’t be seen with you otherwise.”</p><p>Sokka snorts. “Be quiet, I’m going in.”</p><p>Toph mimes zipping her lips and he moves the tile to the side. He glances inside to make sure that Toph was correct and is relieved to find no warriors in the room. Toph tells him that it is typically guarded from the outside, but they check inside the room at least once every hour and during shift changes, which will be any minute now. They are counting on the warriors being a little distracted during the change as Sokka grabs the headpiece, and by the time they check, Sokka and Toph will be out of sight, giving them a head start before the chase begins.</p><p>Sokka tugs on the rope again to triple check that it is securely fastened to the roof before he lets it drop into the room and climbs down, landing silently on the ground. The room is smaller than he expected. It belonged to the kid before he disappeared, and it looks like it hasn’t been used since. There is a neatly made bed in the middle of the room, completely free of wrinkles and much too large for an ordinary child, and at the foot of that is a low desk with the headpiece placed delicately in the middle. He approaches it quickly, grabs it without a second thought, and throws it in his satchel. Then he stops. </p><p>There is a painting propped up on the desk, directly behind where the headpiece had been resting. He recognizes the woman. They met Ursa when they had brought Aang to the palace for the first time, and had seen her in passing only a few times after that. She had been married to Ozai, Lord Iroh’s brother, before he went crazy and ran away with the baby. Even though she is only part of the royal family by marriage, she still lives in the palace with her daughter. She looks younger in the painting, smiling softly and holding a baby in her arms. Her long black hair is tucked behind her ears, and the baby is beaming and sporting a head of impressively long hair himself.</p><p>“Snoozles! What are you waiting for?" Toph hisses.</p><p>Sokka is jolted out of his trance and back to the task at hand. He runs to the rope, pulling himself up with practiced ease. "Coming!" he whispers hastily. </p><p>Halfway up, he sees Toph lift her head, tensing. "Someone’s coming!”</p><p>His palms suddenly sweaty, he quickens his speed. Toph is leaning over the hole in the roof and he grabs her outstretched arm to let her pull him out. As she yanks the rope back up he starts to put the tile back, waiting for her before he eases it back into place just as he sees the door open.</p><p>“Shit,” Toph whispers.</p><p>“Shit is correct,” Sokka says, already standing and grabbing her hand. The other hand holds onto the strap of his satchel. “Let’s go.” </p><p>They abandon the rope and run across the roof to the edge where Toph stops, letting go of him to earthbend a small platform from the ground below to meet them on their ledge. They step onto it and Sokka grabs her shoulder to steady him as she brings it back down, taking them right outside the palace walls. </p><p>“You think someone saw that?” Toph asks conversationally as they start to run.</p><p>“Most definitely. I hope they thought it was cool. You know, I’ve always thought about building something like that, for people who can’t walk up stairs? It can bring them up to different levels without having to<strong><em>—</em></strong>”</p><p>“You know how much I love listening to your confusing nerdy ideas, but maybe not the time,” Toph shouts over to him. “Save your breath!”</p><p>Sokka grins and picks up speed, sprinting the path that quickly becomes familiar to him. After all their months in Caldera, exploring the city some days and escaping it in favor of other islands in the nation other times, he has a carefully mapped out route that he won’t forget anytime soon. Toph is in the same boat, dodging into alleys and around vendors without a problem as they pass strangers giving them confused looks. Sokka glances over his shoulder at one point, but when it results in him almost running directly into a cart where an older gentleman is selling cabbages, he refocuses on the path ahead of him. The streets start to widen and wordlessly they both take the path to the bridge to Shuhon Island rather than the one to the docks. </p><p>The bridge is long, but thankfully it is empty this early in the morning. Halfway across, Sokka chances another glance over his shoulder. So far he can’t see anything, but he has no doubt the warriors are already hot on their trail. They make it across in record time where the other side immediately leads into the forest, and Sokka grabs Toph’s arm to lead her off the main trail. </p><p>“Let’s go this way!” he says, and he lets go of her as she goes with him without any hesitation.</p><p>He chose this path because it was brighter and seemed more promising, but it doesn’t take long for them to realize that it is much more dangerous than the main trail, and therefore significantly more fun. It’s full of sharp turns, fallen over trees, random ledges, and hills. It’s narrow, therefore easy enough to navigate on foot, but Sokka is willing to bet it will be difficult for someone pursuing them by animal. Toph could probably bend her way out of there faster than she can run, but as much as she may tease him, she never actually leaves Sokka behind. </p><p>After a few minutes, Sokka starts to slow down and Toph does the same, leaning against a tree to catch her breath. </p><p>“You still have it?” she asks between breaths. Sokka opens the satchel and holds it out to her, grabbing her hand to guide it to the headpiece. She feels it and grins, then stops.</p><p>“What are...are those what I think they are?” </p><p>Sokka pulls the bag away from her before she can take out the metal fans inside. Suki gave them to him when they trained together that first summer in the Fire Nation, and they come in handy on occasion. “They are exactly what you think they are. I consider them good luck.”</p><p>“You don’t believe in luck,” Toph scoffs.</p><p>“I don’t, but Wang does,” Sokka grins.</p><p>“Well, I think we’ll need it, we got some ostrich horses coming in,” Toph tells him, pointing behind them. “Let’s go.”</p><p>It isn’t long before Sokka hears the ostrich horses for himself. The thundering of at least half a dozen of them grows steadily, but as he suspected, the rough trail slows them down. </p><p>“Sokka! Give it up!” </p><p>That startles a laugh out of Sokka. “Is that Suki?” he pants.</p><p>Toph laughs back. “Payback for beating her at Pai Sho in front of Lord Iroh the other day.”</p><p>“Good morning to you too, Sooks!” he calls over his shoulder.</p><p>They maintain a good distance from the warriors, but Sokka knows their luck won’t last too long. His lungs are burning, the hot and dry air giving him no relief as he times his breathing with his footsteps. He trips on a hidden branch but just rolls forward and jumps back to his feet.</p><p>“Show off,” he hears Toph say. He’s been following a few steps behind her, trusting her senses to keep them on the easiest path, but he joins her side as they run through a relatively flat area of earth where the trees start to thin out, when suddenly a large shadow falls over them. </p><p>“Why didn’t you invite me?” Katara calls, and Sokka grins up at his baby sister riding on the back of Appa, even though he doubts she can see it.</p><p>“Sorry, sis, next time!”</p><p>“Aang, help me down there, I’ve got them!”</p><p>Aang gives her a blast of air and she lands in front of them, steadying herself for only a moment before she puts her hands on her hips, and they slow down.</p><p>“Come on, Katara, we’ve still got a good head start! They can catch us, but we have to make them work for it first,” Sokka tells her.</p><p>Katara grins. “Why do you think I came down? See if you can keep up.”</p><p>She turns around and starts running. Sokka and Toph laugh as they follow, Aang shouting, “Seriously, guys?” from above. They make it to the cover of more trees, but they’re wide enough for Aang to join them from above on his glider. Momo is right behind him, chirping as he flies around the trees.</p><p>“As the Avatar, I think I have to turn you three in,” Aang yells.</p><p>“Can’t talk, we have a cliff ahead!” Toph yells back.</p><p>“We have what?” Katara asks, eyes as alarmed as Sokka feels as she looks over to her brother.</p><p>Sokka looks forward again and sees the drop off ahead of them, and he feels a thrill of adrenaline as he grabs Katara’s hand. The three of them step off the ledge together, their feet in mid air for a fraction of a second before Toph earthbends them a landing out of the side of the cliff to catch them, taking them straight down. Sokka cheers as his stomach plummets quicker than they do, the wind pulling out what little hair was still left tied back in his sweaty wolftail. Katara screams, squeezing Sokka’s hand so tight it’s painful even as she smiles, and Toph just cackles. They land on the ground with a loud thud and Sokka takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of solid earth under him before he lets go of Katara’s hand and the three of them start running again. </p><p>“That looked fun!” Aang laughs, still following them on his glider, but then he glances up and frowns, flying straight up.</p><p>“Where is he going?” Katara asks, glancing back. “Where’s Momo?”</p><p>“Who cares?” Sokka asks, but Katara stops him and Toph by grabbing their upper arms.</p><p>“Wait.” She points up, and between the trees Sokka watches as Appa turns around with an irritated roar and starts flying back the way they came. “Why is he going back?”</p><p>Aang glides back down to them and lands on the ground, looking around them as if he’s searching for something, but he doesn’t know what. “Appa won’t go any further. Neither will Momo.”</p><p>“Why not? Are they okay?” Katara frowns, and Aang shrugs.</p><p>“They seem fine, I think they are just sensing something weird around here. The ostrich horses are also stranded at the top of that cliff.”</p><p>“Great, that gives us even more of an advantage,” Sokka says. He isn’t sure if the trees are just thinning out or if the sun is actually shining brighter, but either way, the unexplored forest ahead of them looks inviting. “Let’s move. Aang, are you with us?”</p><p>“I think we got our point across,” Toph says, leaning against a tree and clutching her side. “I say we do the noble thing and turn ourselves in, then find some shade and a large pitcher of Watermelon Juice.”</p><p>“Oh, come on guys, we don’t know what’s out there!” Sokka insists, eyes focused on the unfamiliar territory before them. </p><p>He hasn’t felt this way in so long. Getting to be Wang again, he feels alive. He feels like he can do anything. He doesn’t want to go back to the palace and go back to being Sokka, the boring, non-bender of the group. At least...not yet. He wants to enjoy this moment a little longer. </p><p>“You can go exploring all you want, just hand over the headpiece and we’ll go back to the palace,” Aang tells him.</p><p>“Toph has it in her bag,” Sokka says, and she nods immediately, patting the bag at her side. Katara doesn’t even look suspicious, and he tries not to smirk at that. Really, after all they’ve been through together, she trusts him on this? “I’m going to find a stream or something so I can bathe off all this sweat and return to the palace in full glory.”</p><p>Toph snickers and Katara rolls her eyes at her brother. “Don’t be out too long.”</p><p>“I’ll be back for lunch!” he promises to their retreating backs. </p><p>He spins on his heel and starts walking, following the rays of sunlight peeking through the trees. Something calls him deeper into the forest, and he intends on satisfying his curiosity before he heads back to Caldera. </p><p>The sound of a waterfall reaches his ears and gets louder, and he realizes that a bath actually sounds pretty nice. He checks his bag and confirms that the headpiece is still there, snickering to himself as he wonders how long it will be until they discover Toph's bluff.</p><p>He finds a creek and starts to follow it upstream. Everything looks untouched, as if no one has been in this area for quite some time. Apart from the sound of flowing water and the hot wind gently blowing through the trees, it is completely silent. There aren’t even any eagle hawks or crickoppers to disturb the peace. Feeling more confused than unsettled, Sokka stops at the bank of the stream. It twists off in the distance, bending around more trees and rocks until it is out of sight, but Sokka needs to cool off now if he wants to continue following it.</p><p>Sokka takes off one of his boots and tests the water, shivering at the cold shock of it. It feels good after running around in this unbearable heat, and he takes off the other boot, throwing both of them toward the rocks behind him. </p><p>He pauses as he is about to step in, hearing a faint rustling sound, and he whips around expecting to find himself with some company. No one is there, but some of the plants against the rock are moving in the wind, and he lets out a short laugh at himself before cutting it short. Where did his boots go?</p><p>He approaches the rocks he had thrown them at and realizes the plants were not moving because of the wind. Instead, his boots fell through the curtain of plants that he had expected to be covering solid rock. He pushes the plants inside and finds his shoes have landed in a hidden cave. It isn’t very big, and it opens up to another clearing on the other side. He lets out a low whistle and the sound echoes slightly.</p><p>“Now this is getting good,” he mutters to himself. The water forgotten, he puts his shoes back on and walks forward. He has to bend down just a bit to avoid hitting his head on the rock above him as he does so, straightening back up once he reaches the other opening of the cave.</p><p>He finally found the waterfall, but that is not what is catching his attention. He’s at a dead end, towering cliffs surrounding him, the waterfall flowing off the edge of one of them. In front of that is a large tower. </p><p>It looks like some of the pagodas Sokka has seen in the Fire Nation, only significantly taller, and instead of multiple stories, there is a single wooden structure resting at the very top of a large pillar. It seems old, time and the elements having worn down the pillar to expose the stones beneath. The plants at the base of the tower have overgrown, creeping up the walls of the pillar and twisting around it. </p><p>Where did this come from? Who owns it? <em> Why </em>do they own it?</p><p>The clearing is quiet, and he considers shouting, but he just walks forward silently, entranced by the tower. He reaches the base and looks up. The top looks even further from here. He walks around, finding no visible entrance, then pulls out the two metal fans from his satchel and shoves them between the stones making up the pillar, testing their strength against his body weight. As expected, they are long enough and sturdy enough to not even bend at the strain. Satisfied, he finds a foothold and uses the fans to pull himself up, climbing up the strange tower. It’s a difficult process, but soon he reaches the point where it would be far too difficult to get back down than it would to go up, so he keeps going. </p><p>His curiosity must be fueling him with new strength, because he climbs to the top quicker than he expected, and without falling to his death. He reaches the wooden ledge at the top and, once again sweaty, his arms shaking from exertion, he pulls himself inside. He nearly stumbles as his legs find solid ground, and he catches his breath. He pulls the satchel off his body and opens it to once again check that the headpiece is inside and hadn’t fallen out somewhere on his way up here. With a sigh of relief, he looks up to check his surroundings.</p><p>The square interior is comfortably sized and the ceiling is high, sunlight illuminating the wooden rafters above. At first he thinks it is all one large room, but he sees a staircase leading up to a covered door on his right, and on his left is a sliding door at ground level. There’s a small kitchen ahead of him, a low table with two cushions to sit at, and some kind of wardrobe. But aside from that, the only thing filling the room are the walls covered with bookshelves of books and scrolls of all sizes. Initially he thinks it could be a kind of getaway home for those who dream of vacationing somewhere completely secluded from the rest of society, but the more he stares at the books, the more he wonders if it’s just some kind of hoarder’s personal library.</p><p>He hears something behind him, jolting him out of his trance, and he spins on his heel as his heart starts pounding.</p><p>Sokka sees a flash of red before the world goes black.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sokka is brought back to consciousness with a start, feeling something cold and slimy in his ear. </p><p>“Gah!” he shouts, rubbing his ear onto the shoulder of his shirt as he sees the shadow of...<em> something </em> dart away from him and into the dark corner of the room. “What in Tui’s name...?” He whips his head around. He’s in the tower that he climbed in, but it’s darker. The book shelves along the walls are hidden in shadows, the only light coming from somewhere above and shining down on him. He looks down to find that he is tied to a chair, wrapped in…</p><p>Sokka blinks. His head is still throbbing with pain, that is probably why it looks like he is tied to the wooden chair by a bunch of hair, that has to be the explanation, right? People can’t just grow hair this long, and even if they <em>could</em>, there are external factors to consider, like siblings getting revenge by sticking sweets into their sister’s long hair while she sleeps so she has to cut it in the morning. As a random, non-specific example. </p><p>“Katara, if this is a prank, I swear…” he trails off, struggling against his restraints. He has no idea how, but this whole thing just seems like a big practical joke. They probably had this planned the entire time. He half expects Toph to step out of the shadows, cackling.</p><p>He jumps when he hears a noise, but no Toph emerges. There’s only a tense silence in which he hears nothing but his own breathing.</p><p>“Who’s there?” he calls, blinking his eyes to try and see into the shadows better. There’s something - no, some<em>one </em> - moving, but he can hardly make out their outline.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” a voice, raspy but firm, calls out. “Who are you? How did you find my tower?”</p><p>Sokka frowns and opens his mouth, but movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. He glances over and a strangled noise escapes his throat. </p><p>There’s a creature watching him curiously, just at the edge of the circle of light in the room. It’s small, only about the size of a fire ferret, but it is most definitely <em> not </em>a fire ferret. It looks like a quilled chameleon, or…</p><p>“Is that<strong><em>—</em></strong>?” His voice is at least two octaves higher than normal and he stops, clearing his throat and lowering his voice into something significantly more manly. “Is that...did a weasel snake have a baby with a mongoose lizard? Is it poisonous? Tell me it’s not poisonous. Oh Tui and La, did that thing stick its tongue in my ear? Please tell me it’s not pois<strong><em>—</em></strong>”</p><p>“Answer me,” the voice says, and this time, its owner steps into the light. </p><p>Sokka’s panic over the weird looking animal is gone in an instant. He stares at the man standing in front of him, and immediately notices three things:</p><p>One, Sokka is <em>definitely</em> tied to the chair by this guy’s hair. Which, <em>gross</em>, but more importantly, how in La’s name does he have this much hair? Even with all that is wrapped around Sokka, he still has plenty trailing behind him and lying across the floor between them.</p><p>Two, he’s <em> beautiful </em>. Sokka has seen plenty of members of the Fire Nation with brown eyes, many dark, some light. But the shades of his eyes seem almost golden, and Sokka is so distracted by them for a moment that it takes him a beat to notice the large, angry red burn scar surrounding his left eye and disappearing into his hairline. His tunic and pants are also red, a black layer with gold trimming on top.</p><p>Three, the guy is holding a frying pan like a weapon, his posture stiff, his face twisted in a scowl. Which would appear very frightening and all, if he was carrying, well. <em> Anything </em>but a frying pan, really. Granted, Sokka’s head throbs with another wave of pain, and he thinks maybe he should be a little more wary of what a cooking utensil is capable of in the hands of this man.</p><p>Then again, being intimidated was never really his style.</p><p>His hair is still loose from his usual tie after the...events of that morning, and he shakes his head slightly to get it out of his face as he clears his throat again, pulling out a dazzling smile. “Hi,” he says, feeling more confident, relaxing a bit in the chair as if he is just hanging out and not tied there against his will.</p><p>The stranger’s hard expression softens, briefly replaced by confusion for a fraction of a moment before it returns to a steely glare as he wordlessly takes another step forward, not lowering the frying pan.</p><p>“The name is Wang Fi...just call me Wang. What was your question?” Sokka asks, peering up at him through his eyelashes. He can flirt himself out of sticky situations, it’s nothing he hasn’t done before. He can get under this guy’s skin, he just needs to figure out which buttons to push. </p><p>He’s flying blind, though, because the stranger seems determined to glare holes into Sokka’s skull.  </p><p>“I said,” he starts, his voice harsher than before. “How did you find my tower?”</p><p>Sokka glances around again. Of all people he could've imagined to be hanging out and seeking solitude in the depths of the forest, he would not have pictured some guy who could probably give Katara and her death glares a run for their money. </p><p>“This is <em> your </em>tower? Why do you have a tower in the middle of the woods?” he asks.</p><p>“How did you find it?” the man counters.</p><p>“Forgive me, my memory is a little slow since someone whacked my head with a frying pan. Stellar strategy, by the way. I’m sure that’s a <em> flawless </em>weapon,” he says sarcastically.</p><p>“It worked, didn’t it?” he asks, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.</p><p>Touché. </p><p>“Whatever,” Sokka mutters. </p><p>“And unless you would like to be reminded of what I can do with this pan,” he starts slowly, “I suggest you start talking.”</p><p>“Listen, pal, I was just minding my business, enjoying a pleasant morning in the forest with my friend<strong><em>—</em></strong>” Sokka stops, eyes widening as he looks down at himself and then to the ground, his head swiveling as panic rises in his chest. “Hold on, where is my satchel? What did you do with it?”</p><p>“I think you have more pressing concerns at the moment,” the man says, taking another step. Sokka wishes his legs weren’t bound, he could easily kick the guy in the shin from this distance, but it seems like he thought of everything. </p><p>Sokka raises an eyebrow at the frying pan that he is still clutching tightly, feeling more annoyed by the second. “That’s cute. What are you going to do, give me a matching scar?”</p><p>His eyes flash with anger, and after a second he tosses the frying pan onto Sokka’s lap, cushioned slightly by the hair wrapped around his thighs. He turns back into the shadows, grabbing something out of the wardrobe behind him before turning back around. </p><p>He’s holding a sword. No, <em> two </em>swords, Sokka realizes as he pulls them apart. He stands in front of Sokka, raising one behind him and pointing the other under Sokka’s chin and forcing him to look up.</p><p>“How’s this for cute, Wang?”</p><p>Sokka gulps, feeling his neck press just slightly against the metal as he does, a strange feeling twisting deep in his gut. <em> Get a grip, Sokka. </em></p><p>“Those won’t be necessary, hot stuff<strong><em>—</em></strong>”</p><p>“Zuko.”</p><p>“Those won’t be necessary, <em> Zuko </em>,” he repeats, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I got here completely by accident, okay?”</p><p>“I find that hard to believe,” Zuko says. “Who do you work for? Did the Fire Nation send you?”</p><p>Sokka isn’t sure which is more contagious, this guy’s scowl or his anger. He makes a face as he glares down at the sword pointed at his throat. “Can you put the swords down for two seconds? I’m not a huge fan of weapons like those in the hands of people with tempers like yours.”</p><p>Zuko does so, dropping his arms to his side and gripping the hilts tightly, and Sokka relaxes. “Great. And for your information, no, <em> no one </em> sent me. I do <em> not </em>work for the Fire Nation,” he corrects. </p><p>“But you are one of them,” Zuko says matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Sokka grimaces. “Haven’t you met anyone from the Water Tribe before?”</p><p>Zuko’s anger has a trace of confusion under it now. “No.”</p><p>Sokka watches him, waiting to see if he’s lying, but he looks completely serious. “I’m from the Southern Water Tribe. It’s about a day and a half away by flying bison, not including bathroom breaks and the like.”</p><p>“Then what are you doing <em> here </em>?”</p><p>Sokka sighs. “You sure are asking an awful lot of questions, how about you give me an answer for once?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Sokka blinks, thrown off. He was half expecting the guy to continue being difficult, and now he doesn’t know where to begin his interrogation. He casts his eyes around him. The books, the hair, the swords, the weird creature<strong><em>—</em></strong></p><p>“What is that?” he asks, and Zuko looks over to where he is staring at the animal that is still watching them from the floor.</p><p>“That is Druk,” Zuko answers. “He’s not poisonous.”</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes. “What <em> is </em>he?”</p><p>“He’s a dragon.”</p><p>Again, he looks completely serious. Sokka looks back to the creature and tries to remember everything he knows about dragons. Admittedly, it’s not a lot.</p><p>As if sensing that they are talking about him, the dragon (Druk? What kind of name is that?) flies up to land on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko puts the swords down on a shelf behind him to scratch his head. Sokka doesn’t realize he is staring for too long until the dragon opens its mouth and lets out a few sparks.</p><p>Sokka jumps. “Of course. Right. Why wouldn’t he be? Why wouldn’t the only dragon that has been seen for decades be in this random tower in the depths of the forest? Silly me. I should’ve known.”</p><p>“What are you doing here, Wang?” Zuko asks for a second time, cutting off Sokka before he can continue rambling.</p><p>“Here, as in this weird tower? I told you, it was an accident. If I can just have my satchel back I will gladly get out of your hair.” He glances down at his restraints. “Pun intended.”</p><p>“Not happening,” Zuko scoffs, crossing his arms across his chest. “I can’t risk you returning with back up.”</p><p>“Why would I bring back up?” Sokka scoffs back. “Sure, Aang would love to meet your dragon, but if you let me go I swear I will never ever come back here. I have no desire to get tangled up in a situation like this again.”</p><p>“I think this will be a lot easier if we both agree to tell the truth.” Zuko’s fists clench at his side, and Sokka tries not to look triumphant at that. This guy is almost too easy to irritate, any minute now he’ll decide Sokka isn’t worth his time and he’ll let him go. “Let me be more clear. What are you doing in the <em> Fire Nation </em>?”</p><p>“That’s confidential.”</p><p>Druk opens his mouth and lets out a small burst of flame, and Sokka tenses before he can hide it. Zuko has a satisfied smirk on his face, and Sokka wishes more than anything that he could move his hands. He would pick the frying pan off of his lap and wipe that stupid smirk off Zuko’s face in an instant.</p><p>“I’m here on...official business. During the festivities this week. That’s as much as I can tell you.”</p><p>“What festivities?”</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes. Where did this guy even come from? “To celebrate the end of the war? They’ve only been doing it every single year since Lord Iroh took the throne, you know, after his father died and his brother went crazy and ran away and all that. That’s why they do the lanterns. It’s for the dead prince’s birthday.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen. “Lanterns?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s happening tomorrow.”</p><p>“I know, I…” Zuko swallows, then opens his mouth to say something else before closing it and starting to pace. Sokka watches his long hair drag behind him as he just barely avoids tripping over it. He suddenly stops and turns to face Sokka. “I need to go see them.”</p><p>Sokka blinks. “Okay? Then go?”</p><p>“No, it’s not<strong><em>—</em></strong>” he lets out a frustrated groan, covering his face with his hands, and Druk nudges Zuko's head with his own. Zuko moves his hands and glances at Sokka. “Hang on.”</p><p>He turns around so his back is to Sokka, but Sokka can still see him pick Druk off his shoulder and hold him out in front of him. He hears quiet talking, and it takes a moment for Sokka to process that Zuko is talking to the dragon.</p><p>
  <em> Spirits above. </em>
</p><p>Equal parts concerned and curious, Sokka strains to listen to what he’s saying, but he only picks up a few words. </p><p>“Can’t go alone...benders...caught...father...what choice do I have?”</p><p>Zuko sighs loudly, apparently finished with his deep conversation with his pet dragon (seriously, Sokka still isn’t entirely sure he isn’t dreaming this entire ordeal) and he turns around to face Sokka again as the dragon returns to his spot on his shoulder.</p><p>“Wang, I had a lot of time to think while you were drooling on my floor.”</p><p>“Wait a second, I wasn’t<strong><em>—</em></strong>”</p><p>“And I need you to take me to see the lanterns.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Sokka’s eyebrows shoot up. “I’m not a tour guide, you know.”</p><p>“Listen, I’ll make you a deal. Take me to see the lanterns, and you can have your satchel back.”</p><p>“Why do you need to go anywhere to see the lanterns? Seems to me like you might have a better view from up here, Caldera gets way too crowded this time of year anyway.”</p><p>“I need to prove to my father that I can handle myself out there. I’ve wanted to see the lanterns my whole life, but he…” Zuko trails off, glancing away. “It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want me to go, but I need to show him I can do it.”</p><p>“That’s great, this is just what I needed, another friend with daddy issues,” Sokka mutters to himself. “Here’s the thing, sweetheart: I’m not just going to ‘take you’ to Caldera. I have no interest in being dragged along on some life changing field trip just to prove your dad wrong. Like I said, I’m on official business here. So how about we both pretend this super weird day never happened and we can move on with our lives?”</p><p>Zuko yanks on his own hair and Sokka doesn’t realize what is happening until the chair is tilting forward, thoughts of the floor breaking his beautiful nose interrupted by Zuko placing a steadying hand on the back of the chair and holding Sokka up. They are much closer now, but Sokka is past the stage of waxing poetic about Zuko’s eyes.</p><p>“Do you want your satchel back or not?” Zuko asks sharply.</p><p>Sokka sighs, feeling irritated. It’s not like it would look good to show up again without it, and he doubts anyone would listen to him about some weirdo with super long hair holding him hostage in a secret tower and then stealing the headpiece from him. “I kinda need that, yeah.”</p><p>“Well I can promise you now, Wang. You will never see it again unless you take me to those lanterns.”</p><p>“Am I hearing this right?” Sokka asks. “You have something I need, something that <em> belongs </em> to me, I should add, and you won’t give it back <em> unless </em>I show you the lanterns in person?”</p><p>“Yes,” Zuko answers simply. “Any questions?”</p><p>Sokka glares at him, looking around the tower. There’s no way out of this one. He's not exactly in the position to negotiate. Even if he agrees and tries to make a break for it as soon as he is let loose, he still wouldn’t have the satchel. Maybe when they get to the city, he’ll be able to flag down a Kyoshi Warrior that he knows, or hopefully Katara will be looking for him and they can run into each other…</p><p>Or maybe they won’t even make it that far. Sokka just needs to do what he does best. Sure, charming what he needs out of this guy became significantly more difficult when he opened his mouth and revealed just how irritating he is, but he can try again. </p><p>His expression softens and he puts on a smile. “Alright, Zuko, I tried to play fair, but now I’m kind of low on options, so don’t say I didn’t warn you. Here comes the smolder.”</p><p>He ducks his head down, preparing himself, and when he looks back up, he’s got it: the curve of his lips in a teasing smile, his eyes soft, his eyebrows inviting, suggestive, even. It’s a look he mastered long ago, despite Katara interrupting him with her teasing whenever she caught him staring at his reflection and trying to wrestle it into something. It’s a look that no artist could possibly hope to accurately capture. It’s a look that has been known to catch even the most strong willed men and women off their guard. </p><p>It’s a look that seems to have no effect on Zuko. His eyes are as hard as ever and his scowl is somehow even more resolute than before as the silence stretches on between them, bordering on uncomfortable. Sokka waits for him to crack, but not even the slightest hint of weakness shows.</p><p>“Either you take me to see those lanterns, or Druk can show you the way out,” Zuko finally says. Sokka breaks the eye contact to nervously glance at the window that he climbed in.</p><p>He sighs. “Fine! Whatever. You’ve got yourself a deal. You happy?”</p><p>“I’m never happy,” Zuko answers, shoving Sokka’s chair back on all fours with more force than necessary. Sokka opens his mouth to say something back, maybe muttering about how dramatic this guy is, but the chair starts to tilt back and he only has a second to brace himself before it falls backward and he lands with a hard thud that sends another wave of pain through his skull.</p><p>“You broke my smolder,” Sokka groans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko's tower was inspired by the one pillar pagoda in Vietnam, by suggestion of my beta! And all of the Fire Nation is a blend of the kingdom of Corona in the movie and Caldera City. It exists very vividly in my brain</p><p>I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please let me know what you think, comments motivate me to keep writing and update sooner hint hint &lt;3 see you all in chapter two!</p><p><a href="https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. this is the strangest thing i have ever done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Zuko unties his hair from around Sokka, his dragon — Druk? — glares at him threateningly. He’s much less intimidating when Sokka isn’t rendered completely helpless while tied to a chair, but he still sets Sokka on edge. He’s only about two feet tall, his body like a prickle snake with legs, and a distinctly dragon-like face. His eyes follow Sokka carefully as he runs his fingers through his hair, securing it into a wolftail with a tie in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tries his best to ignore him, rubbing at the sore spot on his head and stretching his back. “You know, you could’ve taken my boomerang holster off before you tied me to a chair. Super uncomfortable digging into my back the whole time. Just some constructive criticism for future kidnappings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko steps forward and pulls the boomerang out, looking at it in confusion. “What does it do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, careful,” Sokka hisses, snatching it back from him. “You see the inside curve here? That’s sharp enough to cut you, genius. This is a hunter’s weapon, thank you very much, not a toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t explain what it does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can demonstrate, if you’d like, give you the haircut of your lifetime,” Sokka smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko steps away from him, glaring. “Cut my hair, and you die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Relax, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it's just a joke</span>
  <span>. Now do you want to leave, or not?” Sokka asks sharply. Spirits, how he is going to survive the next two days, he has no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko seems to be thinking the same thing, judging by the glare he gives him. He grabs a sword belt and wraps it around his waist, but he hesitates. Sokka follows his gaze to the table, where he had placed the frying pan while untying Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t seriously debating between taking the swords or the frying pan?” Sokka asks, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An angry flush rises on Zuko’s cheeks and Sokka smirks. “Of course not!” Zuko snaps. He places his two broadswords into a sheath and secures them to his belt. “Let’s go. Unless you want to bring the frying pan to defend yourself?” he smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself out there. You’re the one who should be concerned, walking through a forest with no shoes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glances at his bare feet, making no move to cover them. “I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka ignores him and approaches the window he had climbed through to get into the tower, pushing it open to look down at the ground below them and wishing he had Toph with him to elevate some of the ground to the ledge and give him a way out of here. Ooh, elevate...elevator? Maybe that’s what he’ll call his invention, when he gets the chance he can start writing down his ideas— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shakes his head. “Right. How do you get in and out of here anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gives him a weird look. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to get down?” Sokka asks impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko slings his hair around a hook hanging over the window and shows Sokka how to loop his hair around to give himself a foothold before lowering him to the ground. Which, okay, probably not the weirdest mode of transportation he’s experienced, and also not the scariest, even if Druk does frighten him half to death when part of the way down he flies by Sokka before going back up to perch on Zuko’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka touches the ground and sighs, relieved. He looks over his shoulder at the tower mournfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Past Sokka, if you’re hearing this, satisfying your curiosity is so not worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression turns into a glare as he looks up at Zuko. He’s still standing on the ledge of the window, staring at the ground far below. Sokka </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>that satchel, and he needs to cooperate with Zuko to get it, as much as he hates it, so he stands there and waits when he would love nothing more than to turn around and never see him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coming or what?” he shouts after a few more moments. He seems to shake Zuko out of a trance and after visibly taking a deep breath he steps off the ledge, sliding down his hair. The look of apprehension quickly turns to delight on his face, his smile visible the whole way down. His laughter echoes against the cliffs around them, and the sight is kind of...endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolls his eyes and turns away. Whatever. As long as Zuko doesn’t pull a move with the broadswords again, he’ll be fine. Aang and Katara always tease him about having a streak with people who can kick his ass, like Jet and Suki and even Yue. Sokka hates to prove them right, but he’s only human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pulled out of those thoughts as he hears Zuko reach the ground with a soft thud. Sokka turns when he hears him let out another surprised laugh as he feels the grass, first with his feet, then he gets on his knees and runs his fingers through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Sokka asks, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looks up at him, smiling. “Yeah, I just...I can’t believe I actually did this, you know?” His eyes widen and the smile drops, looking up at Sokka in horror. “Oh Agni. I...cannot believe I did this. My father...when he finds out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you turn around now, he’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to know,” Sokka points out in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Zuko trails off, eyes catching on Druk as he soars around them. His entire face lights up and he stands, running after the dragon. “Druk! Wait up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka reluctantly follows, practically dragging his feet as he does so. The tower disappears from behind them as they pass through the cave. Zuko is still laughing as he runs, disturbing the peace of the once quiet forest, his hair trailing behind him through the clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he stops, staying frozen there until Sokka catches up to him and clears his throat pointedly. He jumps and looks over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I doing? After all this time, he’s just wanted to protect me, and what do I do in return? Risk my life? I’m so stupid!” he yells, kneeling again to hold his head in his hands. Sokka opens his mouth to give another snarky response about going back to the tower, but Zuko gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this...this is a flower, yeah?” he asks, lifting his head just enough to stare at the clump of plants right in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Sokka starts, “they’re more of a weed, but sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, I’ve never seen plants like this, they are fascinating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tilts his head at the dandelions. He guesses the color is pretty. “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stands up, his head whipping around. “What else is around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, maybe we should just get going,” Sokka sighs. “We’ll see plenty of <em>fascinating</em> weeds and maybe even the occasional rock along the way, don’t worry, but there aren’t any more humans for a while, so let’s move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko tenses. “More people. Right. Okay.” He turns to stare at Sokka, and then staggers backward, hand reaching out to hold himself steady against a nearby tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka lets the silence stretch on for a few moments, glancing at the ground. “So do you just not like wearing any shoes? At all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can do this, Wang,” Zuko says, ignoring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just small talk, it won’t kill you,” Sokka says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko slides down the trunk he’s leaning against until he’s sitting down, staring at his lap in a moody silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Sokka claps his hands together. “You made it this far, how about we head back to your tower and the next unfortunate soul to wander inside and get taken hostage by you can take you further than this? Maybe your goal can be to make it to that tree over there next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes snap up and he glares daggers. “Absolutely not. I’m going to Caldera, if only just to spite you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka throws his hands up in the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the dramatics, this guy is going to be the death of him. “Well then we better get going, <em>sunshine</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scoffs at the nickname then stands up again and marches forward, shoulders back, chin high, Druk flying down from the trees to perch on top of his head. Sokka stares until he realizes the dragon is staring back and he looks away, stepping a couple feet to the side to give them some space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, they make it for a few more minutes before Zuko stops yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turns when he realizes he’s fallen behind, taking a deep breath instead of letting out the scream of frustration building up in his chest. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shakes his head, staring at the ground. “I don’t know if this is a good idea. My father…” he trails off, his hand coming up to lightly touch his scar. Sokka frowns, briefly wondering what could do that to a person’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father?” he prompts when Zuko doesn’t continue, and Zuko’s hand snaps down to his side, but he doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighs, stepping forward. “I think I know what’s going on here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widen. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Your father doesn’t want you to see the lanterns, but you decided to stick it to the man anyway! You remind me of my friend, when she was younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Zuko asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, but let’s just say she didn’t want to listen to her parents. She acted like the perfect daughter until we met her, then she decided she was tired of living a lie. She tried to follow her dreams and her parents didn’t approve. Now they have a stilted relationship and only see each other a few months of the year. Sounds like a great future, huh? I guess I just have that effect on people. It would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shame </span>
  </em>
  <span>if the same thing happened between you and your dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko narrows his eyes, something hardening. “Nice try, Wang. I am seeing those lanterns with or without you. And given the fact that I have your </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious satchel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I would suggest coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scowls and opens his mouth, but he’s interrupted by a twig snapping nearby. Zuko’s anger is immediately replaced by alarm, and he throws himself at Sokka, hiding behind him and looking over his shoulder. Druk scrambles to hide on Zuko’s back, his head peeking through a curtain of black hair to watch for the intruder. “Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka glances over at him. “Probably just a badgerfrog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be sure?” Zuko asks, eyes darting around uncertainly. “What if it’s a firebender? If they know who I am—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to shatter your popularity complex, but not everyone is out here in search of some long haired temper problem to kidnap them,” Sokka snaps, and Zuko jumps as the badgerfrog hops out of a bush and stares at them before letting out a croak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Sokka says pointedly, voice dripping with impatience. It’s the first animal they have come across, but the badgerfrog doesn’t look bothered by them. He croaks again and hops away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, sorry.” Zuko lets go of him and steps back, adjusting his tunic awkwardly. Druk leaps off of him and watches the spot where the badgerfrog disappeared, his forked tongue licking his lips. “I’m just...ahem. Just jumpy, I guess. Sorry. We can continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka gives him a look before shrugging and walking on. “Let’s hope we find no more evil, firebending badgerfrogs hiding in these woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko forces a chuckle, and then stops walking. “Wait, you aren’t...you aren’t a bender, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turns to face him. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I thought so, a bender probably would have been able to escape my tower earlier,” Zuko says, almost to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scowls, feeling more and more annoyed by the minute. “Does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean it’s good, probably good that we don’t meet any benders out here anyway. Father always warned me…” he trails off, then shakes his head. “Never mind. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin slowly spreads across Sokka's face, thanking the universe for the solution it has given him on a silver platter. It's almost <em>too easy,</em> really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He clears his throat. “Listen, Zuko, I feel like we may have started this...adventure on the wrong foot. How about we get something to eat? My treat. I know the perfect spot and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Zuko asks, watching him warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course! Trust me, if there is one thing I’m a good judge on, it’s food,” Sokka insists. “What do you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hesitates, glancing at the ground to exchange a look with Druk. Sokka is not well versed in dragon-to-weirdo communication, but whatever passes between them seems to satisfy Zuko. “Well...I guess I am hungry. Lead the way, Wang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grins, slinging an arm around Zuko’s shoulders to march them forward. It’s the most natural thing in the world, the way Zuko fits into his side. As soon as that thought enters his mind he drops his arm as if Zuko had burned him, once again creating space between them. Soon enough, Zuko will be out of his hair, he’ll have the headpiece back, and they’ll never have to see each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding the main path from the tower takes over an hour with the routes they have to use to make it around all the cliffs and steep hills. It doesn’t help that Zuko occasionally stops to stare at a large tree or a hummingfly. By the time that Sokka starts to recognize their surroundings, he is <em>really</em> regretting not eating anything that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The Snuggly Turtleduckling’,” Zuko reads slowly, staring at the sign outside the misshapen building. He gives Sokka a look. “This is where we’re stopping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Just look how cute that little guy is,” Sokka smiles, nodding his head in the direction of the sign. He painted the turtleduckling it himself after he noticed the original was nearly completely faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko tilts his head, then gives a little shrug. “Well. I do like turtleducklings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would,” Sokka says, leading the way to the building. </span>
  <span>He puts a firm hand on Zuko’s shoulder and swings the door open before pushing him inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t very crowded, so their entrance is noticed. A few people he recognizes greet him enthusiastically with choruses of “Wang!” and he winks at them as he heads straight to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mai!” he says loudly. Mai is standing behind the bar with her back to him, and as she turns around, she doesn't even do him the courtesy of switching her usual neutral expression for one of surprise despite the fact that they haven’t seen each other in a year. Her eyes slide over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” she asks flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turns and sees that Zuko isn’t right behind him, but still frozen just a few steps inside the restaurant, staring at everything inside, including the people. He catches Sokka’s eye and Sokka impatiently waves him over. Zuko takes a few tentative steps, his hair dragging across the floor behind him, one hand nervously feeling for the hilt of his swords. Most of the room stares as he takes a seat on a stool next to Sokka and starts pulling his hair toward him to let it all pool together on the floor beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found him in some random tower in the middle of the woods,” Sokka says conversationally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai’s expression doesn’t waver. She gives Zuko a long look before refocusing on Sokka. “Blink twice if you’ve been kidnapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka blinks twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai yawns. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighs. “Could we get some dumplings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what money, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wang</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she asks, voice dripping with sarcasm as she crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, put it on the Fire Lord’s tab?” he tries, but she doesn’t move. “Ugh. Let me see...aha! Here you go, these silver pieces should do the trick once you factor in the friends and family discount.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the coins out of his pocket and she stares at them before accepting them with a heavy sigh, turning to yell at the cook before redirecting her attention to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Jin?” Sokka asks. “She didn’t move back to the Earth Kingdom for the summer, did she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she is staying around while she has a break from university. She’s in the back somewhere.” Her eyes glance back at Zuko and the creature perched on his shoulder. “Is that a dragon?” she asks, her question directed at Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s just a weird breed of quilled chameleon,” Sokka says dismissively. Zuko looks uncomfortable, so he turns to him and gestures at Mai. “This is Mai. This place is run by Piandao, he’s cool, but Mai is here all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents leave me alone if I work more than I stay home,” she says dryly. “Apparently it keeps me out of trouble. You should try it sometime. Staying out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka narrows his eyes. “How’s Ty Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes soften for a fraction of a second before hardening again, and she turns around quickly to grab their plate of dumplings and throw it onto the counter. Sokka has to stop the dish with his hand before it can fall over with the force. There is a light blush on her cheeks, the only show of emotion since they walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you here to gossip about my love life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, so there is a love life to speak of between you two? I knew it!” Sokka teases, grabbing his chopsticks and handing the other pair to Zuko. “I knew it!” He stuffs his face with a mouthful of dumpling, an appreciative moan escaping his lips. They just don’t make them like this in the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not like you never did the same for me! How many times did you tease me about Suki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai pauses. “You two would’ve made a cute couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugs. “Maybe. But it was right after the North Pole…” he trails off, suddenly aware of Zuko watching him curiously, and Mai’s expression slips to show just a trace of sympathy. He picks up another dumpling. “Anyway. I had my fun with a Kyoshi Warrior, and now you’re having yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve spit in your food when I had the chance,” she mutters. She looks over at Zuko, who is staring at the dumplings curiously, lifting his own chopsticks to take a bite. He chews slowly, then picks up speed as his eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are really good,” he says, voice filled with the same amount of wonder he showed for the sixth clump of plants he had to stop to stare at on their way here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He speaks,” Mai deadpans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolls his eyes and starts his third dumpling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going back to your question, no, I am <em>not</em> just here to gossip about your love life. You see, my...uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>here has never seen a match before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were wondering when you would finally show up,” Mai says. “Azula told us you were in town and it took you this long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll be back for more in a month, we just got too distracted with all the festivities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now is as good a time as any to see a match for the first time, we’ve got lots of people in town for the lanterns,” Mai tells Zuko. “It should be an exciting day to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what I was hoping to hear,” Sokka says under his breath, then raises his voice again. “Come on, you haven’t seen anything until you’ve seen this.” He stands and gives the unfinished plate of dumplings a mournful look, but maybe if he’s lucky, Zuko will run out of here before they get cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko takes his last bite and stands to follow him around the bar and into a dark hallway. He pushes back a curtain, takes a few turns, and then they’re at the entrance of the tunnel passage. Sokka takes one of the lanterns hanging on the wall and grabs the spark rocks to light it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko steps forward. “Do you want me to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I can hold it,” Sokka interrupts him, getting the flame on the third try and lighting the lantern with it. He walks forward and Zuko follows, looking around the cave nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where exactly are we going?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise,” Sokka smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Zuko relaxes a bit, but he keeps his eyes on the dark, cobwebbed tunnel walls around them. “That’s nice. Thank you, Wang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka glances over at him. “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For...you know, for taking me to the lanterns, for the dumplings, for the surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka ignores the soft curve of his smile and forces himself to look ahead again. “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but still, you’re a good guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka decidedly does not feel guilty at that, and he shrugs as the tunnel starts to lighten up. Zuko lets out a gasp as they step into the sunlight and he takes in the view of the canyon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not much has changed since last summer. They’re standing on a ledge, the dam on their right, a staircase to their left that Toph formed when they started coming here. The staircase leads down to the large floor of the canyon. Taking shade from the sun is a large crowd gathered near the rocky wall, talking among themselves. A short distance away is the slightly raised arena platform, another creation of Toph’s. It’s only a foot tall, and along one of the sides is a small trench holding water. The six people on it are shaking hands and bowing as if they just finished a match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Zuko asks, stopping to stare for a few more moments before following Sokka down the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Sokka grins over his shoulder and approaches the crowd. Once again, there is the sound of scattered greetings as people start to notice him and give him a wave. He waves back at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well well, look who decided to join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka smirks. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the palace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be answering for your theft from this morning?” Azula asks, stepping out of the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got sidetracked,” Sokka shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly. Thanks to your little stunt, slipping out of there was easier than usual.” Azula’s eyes trail over to where Zuko is following, still looking around curiously. She raises an eyebrow. “I haven’t seen this much hair since Appa was shedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stops next to Sokka, shoulders straight, and he and Azula size each other up. Sokka isn’t sure if he is imagining it, or if Druk narrows his eyes at Azula as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my friend,” Sokka forces a smile and hopes that the pat on Zuko’s back isn’t too hard to be friendly. Judging by Zuko’s glare, he wasn’t successful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he have a name?” Azula asks after a moment, tilting her head slightly as she frowns, an eyebrow raising once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Zu—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee!” Sokka interrupts quickly. “His name is Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is it?” Azula narrows her eyes. “Zu? Lee? Zhu Li?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scowls at Sokka. “It’s Zu—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just..whatever, call him Zu,” Sokka says. “It’s not important. He’s never seen a match before, don’t you think we should show him what he’s missing out on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives Azula a pointed grin and she matches it. “Of course. I was just about to step in myself.” She pushes her sleeves up and steps forward. “Haru! You’re on my team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru, still talking with his teammates on the platform, looks over at Azula and shrugs. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula and Haru are joined by a Vanak, a bender from the Northern Water Tribe that Sokka recognizes but doesn’t know very well. Azula reaches up to tie her hair out of her face as three other people emerge from the crowd to join them and they face each other, all posed and ready to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Jet yells out. It’s the first time Sokka has seen him since their first fall in the Earth Kingdom, but he looks exactly the same, down to the piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth. He steps in front of the platform to face the crowd and silences them effectively. “May the best benders win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s head snaps to look at Sokka. “What did he say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sokka can answer, the action starts, and Zuko gasps, jumping behind Sokka again, grabbing his biceps and peeking over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most probending matches start off slow, with the players watching each other and sending off a few hits before suddenly striking. But Azula never waits around. As soon as Jet steps away, she shoots a blue flame across to a girl on the opposing team. She stops the fire with a raised fist, a column of earth appearing in front of her and acting as a shield. With another punch, part of the rock under Azula’s feet raises suddenly. Azula is expecting the attack, and instead of tripping, she moves to the side before jumping onto the rock and using it to give herself some air as she sends fireballs toward the whole team. The waterbender extinguishes them all with a quick flick of the wrist, drawing the water from the trench on the side, then sends a water whip toward Azula. Vanak steps in and blocks it, sending a blast of water in her opponent’s face and then making a whip of her own to trip the other waterbender. She falls off the platform with a yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Zuko asks slowly, his grip on Sokka’s arm loosening, tension replaced by confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is probending,” Sokka grins. “I kind of...came up with the idea of it last year. It was good practice for my friends and great entertainment for me. When they wanted to get away and blow off some steam instead of train, we would come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers that time fondly. He needed a distraction when he returned to the Fire Nation and was expected to once again be the Wang that he was when he was first there. Feeling down about falling short of these expectations, Katara had suggested he find something to focus his energy on. Eventually they met Piandao, who took him to this canyon to strengthen his skills in swordfighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the perfect open space, and Sokka had started to think about what else it could be used for. When he wasn’t training, he would sneak in his friends through a tunnel and bring to life an idea he had ever since he watched Toph compete in an earthbending tournament. The rock was great for earthbending, the water from the dam could be used to bend with, and unlike the forest there were no plants nearby at risk of catching on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Piandao found them, Sokka expected him to be mad at him for turning his training space into a place for games, but he was intrigued by the idea. He offered them use of the passageway through the Snuggly Turtleduckling, and as word spread, they were able to get enough players for real probending matches. That is especially true now, with all the people in town to visit Caldera for the week.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s really good,” Zuko says, eyes still focused on Azula. He moves to stand next to Sokka instead of cowering behind him so he has a better view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The firebender on the other team knocks Vanak off her balance and she rolls off the ledge, landing with a small splash onto the ground of the side with the trench. In retaliation, Azula sends more blue fire at the other firebender, pushing him back until, with a resigned expression, he is forced off the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka snorts. “She better be. She’s the Fire Lord’s niece. She is also training my friend Aang how to firebend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that fair?” Zuko asks, eyebrows shooting up. “Her skills against everyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugs. “It’s all in good fun. She comes here in secret. No one tells on her to her family, and in exchange, she doesn’t actually burn them or defeat them too quickly. She always wins, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just Haru and Azula against the earthbender now, and Azula gestures at Haru to let him finish her off. He sends a rapid succession of rocks her way, and she blocks most of them, but one hits her in the stomach and knocks her off. Azula raises her fist in triumph as the crowd, including Sokka, cheers. The other team jumps back on the platform to congratulate them on their victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wang! I want you on my team!” Azula calls, pointing at him once the noise dies down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to Sokka expectantly and he throws on a casual grin. “Sorry, sweetheart, you know I can’t bend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? That didn’t stop us the last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughs. “Alright, swordbending it is. I need an opponent who can balance things out. Jet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jet can answer, Zuko steps forward. “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks blankly at Zuko, but he doesn’t back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need someone who can sword fight to balance the teams out,” Sokka explains impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” Zuko insists, gesturing to the swords at his hip. “These aren’t just decorations, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka gives him a disbelieving look, but shrugs. “Alright, I don’t promise to go easy on you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet hands him a sword — thankfully one from one of the other spectators, not the hooked ones that Sokka has always been wary of — and Sokka steps onto the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his place next to Azula and Zuko stands across from him, his hair hanging off the ledge and piling up on the dry side of the ground out of bounds. He pulls out his broadswords and swings them around a few times before settling on a pose. Sokka grips his own sword, testing the balance of it. It’s not as good as the space sword he has back at the palace, but it will have to do. Druk watches from the ground, some of the other observers glancing at the creature in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet again calls the attention of the crowd. “May the best benders — of elements or of swords — win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rushes forward and Zuko raises his weapons. He blocks the strike with one sword, the other swinging down at Sokka’s legs. He jumps and dodges the blow, landing on his feet close to Zuko and forcing him to take a few steps back. The benders aren’t allowed to get this close when they fight, but swordbending is a little different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko quickly recovers and starts striking, pushing him back a few steps before Sokka ducks and lunges, pushing Zuko back this time. They go back and forth, and Sokka finds himself having to fight harder than he had expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face is set in a steely resolve, lips tight, eyebrows drawn together, and when their swords clash it almost looks like he is scowling, only not in the irritated way he had been doing since Sokka first opened his mouth back in the tower. This is more of a scowl of concentration, a fierceness in his eyes that is almost disarming. Sokka has to look away as Zuko takes advantage of his distraction, pressing forward and bringing Sokka closer to the edge of the platform than he would like. Sokka can be impressed about the fighting skills of a man with zero social skills later. Right now, he has his dignity to preserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As good as Zuko is, Sokka is still better. He was taught how to use a weapon in the South Pole, a skill he has refined with different masters and in different locations since then. Piandao always warns him not to get too cocky, but he feels fairly confident in his abilities against someone who probably spends more time hanging out in his tower than sparring with other swordsmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s team isn’t doing too well. Azula and Haru are a powerful duo, and even though they go easy on their new set of opponents to let the match last longer, it isn’t much of a fight. Sokka glances over just in time to see Azula take out the firebender, then she and Haru focus on the earthbender. She is no match for the two of them, but she manages to get Haru out of bounds before Azula sends a streak of fire her way and she stumbles away from it, falling off the ledge. It’s just her watching Zuko and Sokka now, and she stands a few feet away from the pair, brushing some dust off her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not bad, Zuzu,” she grins. “Beginner’s luck, maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, sensing the end, starts striking more fiercely. His moves aren’t as coordinated, but they’re quick enough to cause Sokka to stumble back. He raises his sword to catch Zuko’s, but he’s a second too late and one of blades grazes against the back of his hand. Zuko’s eyes widen and he immediately backs up, mouth opening as if to apologize, but Sokka just grins and presses forward, ignoring the stinging from the new cut on his hand and using Zuko’s lowered guard to his advantage. He’s only a few steps away from the ledge, and any moment he’ll fall out of bounds and give them the victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula watches for a few more moments before deciding she has seen enough, and she poses, summoning fire in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your hair!” she calls, smirking. Now Zuko looks at her, and his eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka takes the opportunity to disarm him, and one sword clangs easily to the ground. Before Sokka can go for the other one, however, Zuko drops it and raises his hands in front of his face just as Azula aims the blue flames at him. With a flick of his hands, he shoots out a fireball that hits Azula’s. The flames clash in midair, and Sokka feels the intense heat of them, but instead of moving back he’s too distracted staring as Azula’s blue flames are met with the multicolored flames that Zuko just summoned before both fireballs disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes are wide and he looks at Azula, who has the same stunned expression on her face, still frozen in her pose. He looks back at Zuko. He himself is looking at his hands in surprise, and the crowd is stunned into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, did you know you could do that?” Sokka asks slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but not like...I haven’t really practiced...is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was awesome,” Azula breathes. “How did you make it look like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Zuko asks. He opens his palm and a flame springs up, the different colors moving in the air. “Like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never seen that before. That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Forget the swords, let’s do a round with your firebending, one on one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to fight me?” Zuko pales slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula grins. “I’ll go easy on you, Zuzu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looks over at Sokka, who shrugs, still trying to process the fact that <em>Zuko can </em></span>
  <em>
    <span>firebend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before meeting Azula’s eyes again. He takes a deep breath, and then nods, picking up his swords to put them away at his hip. Sokka hops off the platform, returning the sword to its owner and standing next to Jet as he yells for the match to begin. Druk jumps to perch on his shoulder, and Sokka is about to brush him off when he just shrugs and redirects his attention to the firebenders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula doesn’t strike first, for once. She seems to be watching Zuko curiously. Zuko experimentally shoots a small fireball at Azula, who dodges it with ease. She smirks and throws a larger one his way and with a wave of his hand, he sends a flame to absorb it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute moves, but I think we can do better,” she says, suddenly rushing forward and sending a streak of fire his way. Zuko meets her blue fireball with his own rainbow fire, and it disappears in the air without making contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd watches in awe as they dance around each other, Azula advancing before Zuko takes control and backs her closer to the edge of the arena. She rolls out of the way as he sends a flame her way. It’s clear that she is holding back, more focused on observing Zuko with curiosity rather than trying to beat him. He fights with fire like he does with swords, switching between offensive and defensive with ease, light on his feet, concentrated on the task at hand. Sokka finds himself unable to look away, mesmerized by the multicolored flames and the grace with which Zuko wields them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula gets bored after a few minutes, and she starts fighting dirtier. When Zuko steps backward and stumbles over his hair, she doesn’t hesitate to blast fire toward him and Zuko has no choice but to dodge it by rolling off the side of the arena, giving her the win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone cheers and Zuko gets to his feet, pushing his hair out of his face and wiping away his sweat. Zuko’s cheeks are red from exertion and he’s still a little breathless as he smiles nervously at Sokka, who grins back. He looks back up to Azula and bows, and she mirrors him from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive fighting, don’t take the loss personally,” she tells him, wiping the sweat off her own face and already turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should teach me how to firebend,” Zuko says, and she stops and turns back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe I can show you how to make fire like mine if you show me some moves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula seems to seriously consider it, then she shrugs. “We’ll see. Maybe get a haircut first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them turn to see a girl rushing down the steps and toward them, breathless. As she gets closer, Sokka recognizes her as Jin. She gives Sokka a quick smile, but quickly turns her attention to Azula. “The Kyoshi Warriors are here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Azula mutters, jumping off the arena’s ledge. Jin grabs her arm to balance her, but doesn’t move away or let go afterward. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Are you two...?” Sokka starts, looking between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Wang, you think all the time I spend sneaking off to the Snuggly Turtleduckling is only for probending? We really need to catch up,” she smirks. “Anyway, I’m sure they are here looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I can’t be caught here. I’ll see you around. Nice meeting you, Zuzu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and brings her hands together before one suddenly strikes forward, the other raised behind her. Sokka realizes what she is doing right before it happens as the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Lightning escapes her fingers and hits the dam with a deafening crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Zuko yells as the wood starts to splinter and creak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Causing a distraction,” she answers, placing an arm around Jin, who wraps her arms tightly around Azula’s shoulders as she shoots fire out of her feet to propel the two of them upward. As soon as she takes off, Sokka sees the Kyoshi Warriors rush out of the tunnel, but when they notice the dam they quickly turn back around, one of them sealing off the exit with her earthbending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, wait!” Sokka shouts, but he’s too late, she’s already disappeared. All around them, the other benders are using their respective elements to get them and their friends out, bending the rock to take them up, summoning water from the unstable dam to create a personal wave, or mimicking Azula’s move. Sokka tries yelling for them, but they are all too quick, and they can’t hear as the breaking of the wood of the dam gets louder and louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wang?” Zuko asks nervously. </span>
  <span>The dam is visibly shaking, more leaks appearing in between the wood the longer they stare at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to move!” Zuko shouts, grabbing Sokka’s arm and jolting him out of his trance. Sokka starts to run alongside him and Druk jumps off his shoulder to fly a few feet above them as they sprint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t happen to know how to use your firebending to fly like Azula, would you?” Sokka shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you saw today was the most I have ever done,” Zuko shouts back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’ll get us out of here,” Sokka says, more to himself than anything. His eyes search for the familiar tunnel entrance in the wall, the one they used to sneak in before they knew Piandao very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders sag with relief when he spots it. If they can make it, it’s the best shot they have. “There!” he points, leading them in that direction. He looks at Zuko, who is grabbing his hair to pick up speed. Sokka grabs the ends of it, his arms full as they start to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously, after today, he is taking a nice long break from running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe, never failing in its ability to make Sokka’s life even more difficult, must be having a field day. Because in that moment, he hears something that can only be the breaking of the dam. The water surges forward, and even though they are on the opposite side of the canyon, Sokka knows they don’t have long before it reaches them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sprints inside the tunnel, but stops dead in his tracks. The exit he had been anticipating isn’t there. It must have been blocked off by some earthbenders, and instead of a tunnel, they’re in a cave. Panic rises in him even stronger than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do we go?” Zuko asks, stopping next to him. Druk also flies in, landing on Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, this was...this was supposed to be our way out!” Sokka shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The water is going to flood and we’ll be trapped in here!” Zuko shouts. “We need to get back out there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! The force of it will only crush us against the canyon, are you crazy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what do we—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko whips his head to look out into the canyon, where the water has hit some pillars of rock. The force of it shakes them and one of them teeters forward dangerously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widen as he turns back to Sokka. “It’s going to trap us in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll keep us in, but it’ll also keep some of the water out until we can escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should try shooting fire out of my feet instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time!” Sokka shouts. They both watch as the pillar finally tilts forward, landing with a bone rattling thud in front of the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The impact leaves fractures all over the rock, and through the cracks, water continues rushing in. It’s already at their knees and rapidly rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look for a way out!” he shouts, the two of them hurrying to the highest point of the cave where the entrance used to be. Zuko summons his fire to cast light on the rocks, but there is no sign of any weakness in the walls, no way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water reaches their footing up here, and Sokka glances down. “Make as much fire as you can, I need the light to see under the water!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nods, but the fireball he creates hardly lights up the cave. Druk tries to help, but the small dragon doesn’t add much. Sokka tries swimming anyway, opening his eyes and searching for any way out, his hands scrambling uselessly against the dark rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see anything!” he yells as he breaks the surface, meeting Zuko’s wide eyes in the dim light of his fire. Zuko glances at the water and takes a deep breath. He dives under and Sokka reaches out blindly for him, pulling him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me! There’s no use, there is no way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light of the fire is gone, but Sokka can still see Zuko take a step back, hitting the cave wall behind him where Druk is perched, watching them seriously. Sokka’s hands fall from Zuko’s shoulders as realization hits them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way out,” he repeats hollowly, leaning against the wall. The water is at their chests now. He’s going to die, in a cave with some guy he just met, because he just had to try and get rid of him. He just had to steal the headpiece, and then follow his instincts, and then get them stuck in this mess. If he hadn’t been so reckless, he could be in the palace with Toph and Aang and Katara right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara...Sokka’s stomach sinks even further. He’s going to die, leaving his baby sister behind. If she had been here, they would be fine. They would have ridden some wave out of there, or if not, she would be able to stop the water right now and get them out of the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it is, he’s just a guy with a boomerang who is so bad at protecting others that now he can’t even protect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all my fault,” Zuko says into the silence, his voice cracking as he interrupts Sokka's internal pity party. “If I had just stayed in that tower…” he puts his head in his hands. “Wang, I’m so, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looks at him. He wants to feel annoyed, he wants to feel angry. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>his fault, really. But Zuko looks so small, his shoulders hunched in on himself, and even in the dark he can see the edge of the scar tissue surrounding his eye. All he feels is pity, for this guy who never got to firebend until today, who just wanted to see the lanterns, who is about to drown with a stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, closing his eyes and tilting his head against the rock behind him. “Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka can hear the confusion in his voice when Zuko asks, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name, my real name, it’s not Wang.” Sokka looks back at him. “I’m Sokka. It’s a little too late, but. You might as well know, since it looks like we’re going to drown together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Zuko gives him a small, but comforting smile. His forehead creases in concentration before his eyes light up and he opens his mouth again. “I was blessed by Agni as a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka gives him a flat look, the water at their shoulders now. “Seriously? Are you trying to one-up me in our dying moments?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko doesn’t seem to hear him. He grabs his wet hair, eyes wide, as he stares at the dark water below. He looks back up at Sokka’s eyes. “No, wait, let me show you!” He closes his eyes, speaking quickly. “Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is interrupted as the water reaches their chins, and they both take deep breaths as they go under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes are open, but unlike last time, the water isn’t pitch black. The whole cave is filling with light, and he follows it to discover it’s coming from…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s head. Sure. Okay. <em>Why not.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>His long hair is no longer an inky black, but it glows golden, filling the whole area with light. Sokka stares in shock before Zuko points and he redirects his attention to a part of the cave they hadn’t seen before. There is a pile of rocks against the wall, and Sokka immediately swims toward it, pulling them away desperately as the light starts to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps digging, his lungs screaming for air, when suddenly he reaches forward to grab another rock and finds his hand slipping between a gap, feeling air. He puts all his strength into it, and the rocks give, him and Zuko tumbling out and splashing into a creek a short drop below them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulls himself onto dry land, propping himself up on his elbows, his chest heaving as he coughs out water and rubs his eyes. Next to him, Zuko is breathing heavily, rolling onto his back and staring at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it,” he pants, voice hoarse. “I thought I was going to die, but we’re alive. Sokka, we’re alive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looks up from where he has his head buried in his hands, staring at Zuko as he pulls his hair out of the water. Sokka feels drained, but Zuko seems to have gotten more energy after nearly dying. Sokka flinches as Druk shakes himself dry, splattering his face with more water and walking over to his owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you can firebend,” Sokka says breathlessly. “And now your hair can glow? Anything else you want to tell me? Any other shocking news or revelations that you feel inclined to warn me about before dropping them on me in the moment? Any spirits you’ve pissed off that might come looking for us? Can your dragon talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he is starting to sound hysterical, but it feels justified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grins at him apprehensively. “Well, there is one more thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka groans. “Okay, okay, let me just mentally recover from everything that happened in the past few hours first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughs and Sokka joins in, adrenaline still coursing through him. Zuko finishes pulling his hair out of the water as Sokka rolls over to lie on his back, staring up at the sky for a few moments. Like a magnet, his eyes are drawn to the faint outline of the moon in the blue sky. He sends a quick thanks in its direction before he stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I vote we camp out here for the night. I’m not risking any more life or death experiences for the rest of the day,” he announces. “We’ll get to the city tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How close are we?” Zuko asks, looking nervous, but the excitement is clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugs. “I’m not sure where we are, but we can just follow the water til we get back to the main path. Shouldn’t be more than an hour walk tomorrow morning, then we’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nods, looking pleased with this answer, and Sokka turns around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Zuko asks, sounding more curious than accusatory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulls out his boomerang, shaking some drops of water off of it. “I’m going to get us something to eat for dinner. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here,” Zuko replies, and when Sokka returns half an hour later with a few dead pheasant squirrels, he finds Zuko sitting around a multicolored campfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy flame work,” he says, and Zuko looks up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know my father doesn’t firebend like this, but...is it really not common?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugs. “I’ve never seen it before. I thought Azula’s blue fire was impressive, this is something else entirely. How do you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugs. “I don’t know how to explain it. I could never do a lot of firebending in the tower, obviously, but I would create flames. When I was younger they were weak, and my father told me I would get better. I didn’t, not until Druk showed up after…” he trails off, then shakes his head. “Druk found me. I tell myself that Agni sent him to me to keep me company. Probably to teach me, too. When I saw him create fire, I suddenly could do it as well, only...in different colors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looks over to where Druk is staring at the water, eagerly watching some fish, and shrugs. “It’s cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko watches in fascination as Sokka prepares the animals for eating, setting the meat on the hot rocks to cook. He is quiet, so Sokka fills the silence instead, surprised when Zuko starts talking back. It turns out that he can be nice to talk with, something Sokka would have found impossible to believe just hours earlier.</span>
  <span> He talks about his father teaching him to sword fight, he talks about Druk being even smaller as a baby, but more than anything else he talks about some of the things he has read. He explains the entire plot of something called Love Amongst the Dragons before realizing that Sokka is watching him in amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says quickly. “It’s my favorite story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I liked hearing about it,” Sokka says, which is only partially a lie. He doesn’t really care for the plot, but hearing Zuko explain it was entertaining to watch. He looks younger when he isn’t scowling at Sokka all the time, his face and shoulders relaxed and his smile easy to mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is setting by the time they finish eating, Sokka and Zuko with their meat, Druk with the unlucky aquatic creature that became his dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence falls between them, and Sokka reaches up to pull the tie out of his wolftail. He winces as he brushes his fingers through his loose hair, feeling the sting of the cut on his hand from the swordbending match earlier. He had forgotten about it with everything that happened afterward, but now he examines it in the firelight for a moment until Zuko grabs his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asks, leaning away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking at your hand,” Zuko answers seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I figured that part out. Why exactly are you looking at my hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glances up at him and then back to his hand. “Um, you know how I said there was another thing I could do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sokka says slowly. “Is it juggling fireballs? Cuz I’ve seen Aang do it, and I got to say, it wasn’t the best idea to do while surrounded by <em>trees</em>, so maybe we can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffs a laugh. “No, it’s not that.” He bites his lip. “I think it would be best to show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair is spread all around them where he had laid it out to dry, and he grabs a section now, wrapping the end of it around Sokka’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been walking a lot, is this the most sanitary idea?” Sokka asks, looking at the hair apprehensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolls his eyes with a smile. “Don’t worry. Now please just...please don’t freak out,” he says. He gives Sokka a wary look for a few moments, then closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath, and then...he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His usual raspy voice becomes soft, hypnotic even, as he starts singing the same words he said back in the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s expecting it this time, but Sokka still gasps when he sees Zuko’s hair glow. It starts at the roots of his hair, the black replaced with a bright gold that slowly travels down and spreads through his long hair. As it does, it glows, and it reminds Sokka of live fire. He almost jerks his hand away on instinct as the color travels to the hair that’s wrapped around his injury, but he forces himself to stay still, watching in awe as his hand is filled with warmth as Zuko keeps singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zuko stops, the hair slowly returns back to normal, and Sokka realizes Zuko is watching him expectantly. Sokka looks at his hand, slowly unwrapping the hair until he’s staring at his skin. There’s no scar, no mark, not even any blood to suggest that he had been cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a few deep breaths, a scream building in his chest, but before he can let it out Zuko moves closer, one hand covering Sokka’s mouth and the other on his thigh to keep his balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t freak out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scream dies in his throat and he glances down at Zuko’s hand with a raised eyebrow. Zuko moves back immediately, still watching Sokka anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m— of course I won’t! Everything is...why would I freak out? Are you freaking out? I’m not, I just think that it’s <em>very</em> interesting that you are able to, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>heal people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Using your hair. I mean, I’ve seen something like this before, my sister can heal, but she uses <em>waterbending</em> for that, not...magic, glowy hair. Right. Sure. Um, how long have you been able to do that?” Sokka asks hoarsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugs, looking a little less tense. “Well, my whole life, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s incredible.” Sokka keeps moving his hand, wiggling his fingers. “Do you have any idea what this could do for people? Healing with water usually takes longer, and there are certain limitations, but I wonder what the extent of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>abilities are. Do you know what else it can do, does it cure diseases? Internal problems? Chronic illnesses or pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko jumps back from Sokka, nearly falling off the log they’re sitting on and staring at him as if he just slapped him. Sokka’s face falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did I say something?” Sokka frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay...it’s just that, my whole life, I’ve been afraid of people wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>use me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my hair,” Zuko tells him slowly. He takes a deep breath. “When I was a baby, people wanted to take advantage of my blessing, never for the right reason. My father couldn’t stand by and let it happen, so he decided to take me and hide me away from the world. A firebender is one thing, but a firebender who can heal, who can restore youth? He knew that some would want to kill me, fearful of my powers, while others would want to use me for them. So he hid me. He trained me to fight. He taught me to be afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowns, the wheels in his head turning like he’s staring at a particularly difficult puzzle. All the pieces are there, but he almost doesn’t want to acknowledge what they add up to. “You mean…” He leans forward, and Zuko watches him warily. “You’ve been in that tower since you were a baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nods, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your first time out in the world?” he asks. “Ever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nods again, looking embarrassed, and Sokka stares at the fire for a few moments in disbelief. He thinks of traveling the world on Appa, of all that he has seen in the past two years alone, and all that he has yet to discover. Meanwhile, Zuko has spent his whole life in that tower, with just his dragon and his window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to go back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinks in surprise at Sokka’s question. “Where else would I go? Who else do I have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Sokka’s chest aches at the vulnerability in his voice and Zuko looks away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father tells me that one day, we won’t have to live in fear. That with my help, we can show the world who the Fire Nation is and what we are capable of. I...don’t know if I want that. He thinks fire is all about destruction and power.” He moves his hand, and the colorful flames climb higher before he drops it and they return to their normal height. “I think it’s about beauty, and warmth, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko meets Sokka’s gaze, his next words spoken carefully. “He disagrees very strongly. It’s a lesson he wanted to have a permanent reminder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s lips are tugged down into a frown, but then he inhales sharply as he makes the connection. “You mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gave me this scar, the first time I begged him to take me to see the lanterns. I was thirteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka is quiet for several moments, a hundred thoughts and emotions racing through him. “Your hair couldn’t heal it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shakes his head. “I can’t heal myself, only others. I tried. And I tried to heal his burnt hand, afterward. I think Agni punished him for hurting me, because it won’t heal either. His right hand is scarred, and he can’t firebend out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that for wanting to see the lanterns?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t want me to leave. He still doesn’t. If he found me here…” He shakes his head and crosses his arms across his chest. “But I can’t turn away now. These lanterns...I don’t know what it is, but I feel like I need to see them. Maybe it’s because they are physical proof that fire is more than what my father says it is. Or maybe because they only show up on my birthday every year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyebrows shoot up. “Tomorrow is your birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I not mention that?” Zuko frowns. “I turn 21 tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka doesn’t know why this information makes him pause, but he pushes the nagging sensation away. Instead, he thinks of saying goodbye to his father when he left with Aang and Katara, how Hakoda hadn’t tried to stop him, but had been excited for them, even though he teared up when they pulled away from their farewell hugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to picture himself in Zuko’s shoes. Or rather, with his bare feet. Confined to the same tiny tower all day every day, reading to pass the time, alone except for the company of a dragon when his father goes away. As a kid, Sokka had been excited to see the world. He loved the Southern Water Tribe, and knew it was where he would spend the rest of his life, but he couldn’t wait until the day came that he got to meet people from other nations and walk around without half a dozen layers to keep him warm and try food he had never heard of. He got to experience all that and more, and he was just starting his journeys. Zuko had watched the lanterns from a distance, finding hope in their light, desperately wishing to follow them to the source. And his father punished him for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, you don’t have to go back to that, you know. If you want to leave, you can leave. Start over. See the world.” There is more he wants to say, more he wishes he could do to make it better, but the words die in his throat. It’s so much easier said than done, and Sokka wonders if Zuko has ever been able to entertain the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like?” Zuko asks after sitting in silence for several moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka chuckles. “It’s pretty big. You’ll have to be more specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your favorite place in the world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home,” Sokka answers immediately. “The Southern Water Tribe. At night, when it’s the right time of year, you can see the Spirit Lights, they’re beautiful. If you think the stars and lanterns are impressive, you’ll love them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiles softly. “I’d love to see them one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to take you,” Sokka says immediately, then rubs a hand on the back of his neck. “I mean. If you want. If…” he trails off, the air heavy with his unspoken words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Wang isn’t too busy for me,” Zuko smirks, changing the subject for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka relaxes at that, his hand coming down to rest in his lap. “Right. I’m a pretty popular guy, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nudges his shoulder with his own. “I spilled my deepest darkest secrets, now it’s your turn. Who’s Wang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughs. “Oh, it’s kind of a long story…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smirks. “I have nothing better to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughs again, but it dies off quickly. It’s easier to watch Druk curl up by the fire and put his head down than look at Zuko now, so he keeps his eyes on the dragon as he talks. “My mom died when I was young, and my dad wasn’t always around. He was trying to support a people that almost went extinct during the war. It was often me and my sister being taken care of by our Gran-Gran, but when my dad was home, he told us these stories, all about the brave Katara and Sokka of the Water Tribe. They traveled the world and were heroes wherever they went, always pulling out a new, ridiculous disguise as they did so. In the Fire Nation, Sokka was Wang Fire. I loved those stories, it was one of my few chances to get close to my dad, and I wanted to become the guy that was in them, someone my dad could be proud of. Charming, rich, successful...Wang had everything he ever wanted. He was also incredibly smart and friends with everyone. He couldn’t bend, but that was no problem to him. I admired that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think about those stories that much once I became a teenager. I learned how to hunt, I helped my dad where I could, and I watched my sister learn how to waterbend. Everything was normal. But then we met the Avatar when I was 18, and for the first time, I left home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Avatar?” Zuko inhales sharply. “The master of all four elements? He exists?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was missing for a long time. But my sister and I were on the water one day, and long story short...we found him, frozen in an iceberg. Appa, too, his flying bison. We went with him to meet the leaders of all the nations, and I was finally surrounded by people who didn’t know me. I wanted to prove myself. While he started his training by learning firebending with Azula, I was on the streets, meeting people and learning things and discovering my knack for coming up with new ideas. I got to help people, get to know strangers, solve their problems. It was amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were getting ready to move on to the Earth Kingdom, but we had no idea where to start looking for an earthbending teacher. Suki, one of the Kyoshi Warriors guarding the Fire Lord, told us she heard about an underground earthbending champion who was visiting the city, and that’s how we met Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She went by the Blind Bandit when she was competing against other earthbenders, and her parents had no idea about this double life she lived. I wanted that kind of freedom, so I told people my name was Wang Fire. Finally, I was somebody. People knew me. I was...I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I loved it. Instead of being the weakest of the group, forgotten when put next to my powerful peers, everyone remembered me. I wasn’t just the waterbender’s brother, or the Avatar’s friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was like that in the Earth Kingdom too, but I just started going by ‘Wang’ at that point. I still wanted people to take me seriously. And then Katara and Aang and I moved on to the Northern Water Tribe. Katara had always wanted to go, and they learned a lot about bending, and about spirits, stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice trails off, and he clears his throat to continue. “I met…” his voice catches on her name, “this girl there. She was amazing. She seemed so confident and so proud and very dedicated to her tribe. I wanted to be like that. She saw me for who I am, and it terrified me, but it also felt liberating, to find out that after several months of acting like Wang people could still like me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that it wasn’t just Wang that they cared about. Even insecure, overly enthusiastic, nerdy Sokka was important. I didn’t have to pretend to be so cocky and strong all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To make a long story short, I lost her. She had a duty to her people, to the world. It was a heavy price to pay, and she was courageous enough to pay it. Even though she was so at peace with her death, I still found myself wishing I could’ve done more to help her. I felt like whether I was Wang or Sokka didn’t matter because I had failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that...well, the others tried to help, but I just wasn’t the same for a few months, and I didn't know how to fix it. We went home, then eventually came back here, but everything had changed. I found myself missing being Wang. I was confident. I was powerful, even if I couldn’t bend. I helped people. But now all of a sudden, I was reminded of all my weaknesses. I couldn’t take care of everyone I cared about. I couldn’t do any kind of bending. And that had bothered me a lot when I was younger, but it was easy to push that aside when I was Wang. Suddenly I was Sokka again. That had been good when I was with...the girl, but without her, I didn’t know what that meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops speaking, his throat tight, and smiles at the moon as he blinks the tears away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be a better warrior, I wanted to be better at helping and protecting other people, but...I didn’t know how. I was just so scared I would mess up again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been since you lost her?” Zuko asks gently after they sit in silence for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A year and a half. And it has gotten a lot better over time, it really has, but sometimes it's still hard. Lots of p</span>
  <span>eople still know me as Wang Fire, but I can't be him anymore. I don't know how to tell anyone that, not even my friends when they tease me and call me Wang as a joke. I just go with it, because when she died, I lost sight of who I really am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you figured it out yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looks over at him. “I’m working on it,” he says honestly. “But I think I’m close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka takes a deep breath. “I loved being Wang. But it wasn’t everything I wanted to be. I missed home. I didn’t know how to talk about how I felt, because there was the pressure to always be amazing and funny all the time. I felt like I was living a lie, which is exactly what I was doing, but I didn’t know what else to do or who to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming here this week, it reminded me of all that. When Toph suggested we steal the dead prince’s headpiece, I wanted to do it so bad. I wanted to experience the thrill of being Wang. When we first met Toph, we started coming up with tons of stupid dares for each other, so doing that again was so <em>fun</em>.” Sokka grimaces. “It probably wasn’t very smart, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Zuko’s eyes on him as guilt churns in his stomach. What does Lord Iroh think of him? What is Suki doing? Tui and La, he doesn’t want to think about how worried Katara is...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it led you to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sokka asks, looking up at Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugs. “I’m sorry you feel this way, but, I’m really glad you stole it, because it led you to me. I’m happy we met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I tried to scare you off at a probending tournament and almost got us killed?” Sokka smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I get to take at least some of the blame for the almost dying part,” Zuko reminds him, and they both laugh. “Seriously though, I know I don’t know anyone else, but...there is no one else I’d rather be on this adventure with, right now. You’re not a bender, but you definitely have powers of your own. You’re smart, you're good with a sword, you’re funny—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good looking,” Sokka interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughs, looking away, but Sokka still catches the blush spreading across his cheeks and feels extremely proud of himself for that. “Sure, that too,” Zuko says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Zuko, there is nowhere else I’d rather be,” Sokka replies honestly. When tied up and told he had no other choice than to take Zuko to the lanterns, Sokka had hated him and had jumped at the opportunity to possibly shake him off. But now, he realizes he actually <em>wants</em> to see Zuko’s face when the lanterns rise in the sky, he wants to make sure his one act of rebellion isn’t wasted. He wants to find out what else about Zuko he misjudged, and get to know the real version of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, this will be a great story to tell my dad and the village when I go home next week,” he adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko chuckles. “What’s your dad like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the best. He’s really brave, he is always looking out for the people he cares about, he is very wise,” he trails off, watching the look on Zuko’s face, and puts a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “He’s what dads are supposed to be like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glances away, not answering for several moments. Then, “What was your mom like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka bites his lip, his hand falling away from his shoulder, and Zuko quickly leans forward. “You don’t have to answer that! You don’t, it’s okay, if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to, it’s just hard sometimes.” Sokka takes in a deep breath. “To be honest, I don’t remember a lot about her. But one thing I do remember is her smile. I also remember her singing me to sleep when I had a nightmare, holding me to keep me warm, things like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounds really great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was.” Sokka stares at the multicolored flames. “How old were you when your dad took you to the tower? Did you know your mom very well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I remember her,” Zuko says eventually. “My father says we left when I was two, so I was really young, and I don’t know if this is real, but I think I remember her looking down at me and smiling. I hope she’s out there, one day I’d like to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looks away from the fire and studies Zuko’s face as he looks up at the moon. Gran-Gran often mentions how much Katara looks like Kya, and he wonders if Zuko resembles his mother at all. If his face was softer, and didn’t have a scar, maybe they would have a similar face. And it helps that he has long black hair. Right now it’s tucked behind his ears, but—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka feels his eyes widen, and as Zuko meets his gaze, the resemblance is even more striking. The hair, the eyes, the soft curve of a smile. Even the cheekbones, the eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko asks curiously, and Sokka knows that he is staring, but can’t seem to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. You just...reminded me of someone,” Sokka says faintly, his mind racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just that morning, but it feels like a lifetime ago, when he stole the headpiece. He thinks of the portrait he saw in the room of Lady Ursa. He thinks of the baby in the portrait, the brown eyes, the dark hair, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s head is spinning. The dead prince. No, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> prince. What was his name? He did not know much about Fire Nation history. Even so, why did it take him so long to make the connection, to realize this was bigger than he could’ve imagined? Who on earth just spends all their time deep, very deep in the forest in a hidden tower?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tower that his father has kept him in since he was two, nineteen years ago. As long as the prince has been missing, ever since Azulon’s son took the baby and ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka? Are you okay?” Zuko frowns, tilting his head, and Sokka’s mind supplies him with the nearly identical mental image of Azula tilting her head at them when she asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Does he have a name?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he manages to say, but his voice sounds slightly strangled. He clears his throat. “Um, I’m going to...we should get more firewood. Just. Just in case.” he says, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko still looks concerned, but then his face relaxes back into a smile. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Sokka promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will,” Zuko says around a yawn, and his open trust makes Sokka freeze, but he can only freak out over one shocking development at a time, so he pushes it to the back of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns around and walks into the cover of trees, his feet leading him forward without a direction in mind. Once he’s out of Zuko’s sight, he stops, trying his best to think this situation through. Lists, he can do lists, he’s good at lists. Okay. There are three things he knows for sure:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One: if this is the lost prince, that marks the second historically significant person that he rediscovered. Which, okay, not the <em>most</em> pressing bit of information at the moment, but a cool fact nonetheless that he will absolutely take credit for in the near future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two: Azula nearly killed her brother. Also not incredibly pressing, but very amusing. He and Katara have had their fair share of skirmishes, too. Sokka spends all of ten seconds wondering if Azula would have fought harder or easier had she known of their relation, but when he genuinely can’t decide the answer he feels to be most accurate, he moves on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three: he needs to get Zuko to the palace. He needs to meet Lord Iroh and Lady Ursa. Again, Sokka is no expert on Fire Nation history, but from what he knows, his conclusion makes perfect sense. He has been kidnapped by the missing Prince Zuko himself, and it took him half a day, a hit to the head with a frying pan, a near death experience, and a heart to heart by the campfire to realize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first...the lanterns. First, Sokka can show Zuko what the world is like, show him that he <em>can</em> and <em>should</em> leave his father behind and embrace the city of Caldera. Prove that the world is not what his father told him it would be like. Maybe then, he can ease him into phase two and tell him, “Hey, your father is super evil, not only did he burn your face but he kidnapped you as a baby, here is your family, now live happily ever after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka takes a deep breath. He can do this. He just needs to keep Zuko alive and by his side for the next twenty four hours, minimum.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tui and La, Sokka. What have you gotten yourself into?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it &lt;3 let me know your thoughts!</p><p><a href="https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. kind of the biggest day of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, well, well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighs and snuggles closer to the— oh. There’s nothing to snuggle closer to. His arm reaches out only to touch more grass, so he tucks it back into his chest, rolling onto his stomach with his head turned to the side. That's right, he fell asleep on the ground the night before. When he had returned to the campfire — after spending a few more minutes panicking over his realization about Zuko’s identity — it was to find Zuko slumped in his seat on the log, his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Sokka had asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up quickly, eyes wide, but he relaxed as soon as he saw Sokka. “Yeah, of course, I’m fine. Just...lost in thought. Long day, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka snorted. That was the understatement of the century. “Tomorrow will be another long day, hopefully with less near-death experiences, so we should get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, not meeting his eyes and thankfully not saying anything about the fact that Sokka had left to get more firewood and came back empty handed. He curled up on the ground by the log, lying on his scarred side, his back to Sokka. Sokka slept on the opposite side of the fire from him, lying on his back and staring at the stars, his mind still reeling. Zuko must’ve been too excited about the next day to sleep, because it took him at least another hour for his breathing to even out, and Sokka fell asleep listening to the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still exhausted, and he frowns at the voice of whoever woke him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five more minutes,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone clears their throat loudly, and Sokka’s scowl deepens as he starts waking up more and processing his surroundings. The earthy scent that his face is pressed into, the sunlight peeking through the leaves and landing across his face, and the unmistakable feeling of being watched. He slowly opens his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are three pairs of feet in front of him, one of them bare, and his gaze travels up to meet the eyes of their owners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang, Toph, and Katara are standing over him. Katara is glaring and has her hands on her hips, Toph’s arms are crossed, and Aang...well, it’s <em>Aang</em>. He looks <em>happy</em> to see Sokka. Sokka is appreciative of the familiar smile. Momo is on top of his head, blinking at Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here often?” he asks, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only warning he has for what comes next is Katara giving Aang a single nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhhh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sokka can react — or even properly <em>wake up</em>, thank you very much — Aang raises his hands, lifting Sokka into the air and suspending him upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude! Seriously, stop that, put me down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates this, the feeling of no solid surface beneath him, like he could fall any second. He hates this and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hates this, and he glares at them with as much dignity as he can muster as Katara smirks and Toph laughs. Aang almost looks apologetic. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, describe his face to me,” Toph snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he could look more freaked out if he was being stared down by a full grown saber-tooth moose lion,” Katara reports, looking amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sokka whines. “Not true! I’m just — ugh, this is making me nauseous, can you at least let me, uh, float upright? Thank you — you just caught me by surprise, is all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to wake you up by water whipping you directly into the creek, but I got overruled,” Katara replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time I nearly drowned in the past day,” Sokka groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put him down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their attention is moved from him to the ground and Sokka twists his head down to see Zuko is now awake. Sokka is suspended between the two sides, Toph, Katara, and Aang looking at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity as if they just noticed that he was there, and Zuko glaring daggers at them, his arms posed and ready for a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you to join us,” Sokka says when it’s clear that no one else is inclined to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” Katara’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “Did you kidnap my brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Katara, he didn’t...okay, maybe technically he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it’s fine, he isn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kidnapped you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is barefoot?” Toph asks gleefully, interrupting Sokka and smiling in Zuko’s direction. “I like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Zuko takes a step forward, his voice practically a growl, “Put him down. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” Toph challenges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Zuko opens his fists and two flames appear in his palms, and Aang and Katara gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get it to look like that?” Aang asks, eyes wide in surprise and wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Toph asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a closer look?” Zuko asks, sending a colorful fireball in her direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph doesn’t move, but Katara quickly bends some water from the creek and douses it right before it can hit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool it, Sparky, I’m blind!” Toph shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In retaliation, she raises one of her hands and the ground that Zuko is standing on starts moving. He lets out a shout and stumbles to the side, tripping on his hair and falling on the ground. The flames in his palms disappear and he glares between the three of them as he stands back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As entertaining as it could be to watch Zuko take on his sister and friends, he’s not sure the odds are in their favor. Maybe it would help if Druk pitched in and gave Zuko the advantage of the element of surprise, but he’s hiding out of sight behind the log they sat on the previous night, staring at the newcomers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please just put me down now?” Sokka moans. “I’m going to be sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang lowers his arms and Sokka realizes a second too late what is happening. Fortunately (and yet, unfortunately), Zuko is now standing below him, so he cushions Sokka’s fall and they collapse in a painful tangle of limbs and hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? And what do you want?” Zuko asks. He winces as he stands to step in front of Sokka, shielding him, his fists clenched at his side. Toph is smirking, Katara is staring at Zuko’s hair, and Aang looks amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, it’s fine,” Sokka mutters as he straightens out his clothes. The spot on his head where Zuko hit him with the frying pan is throbbing painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine, they tried to hurt you,” Zuko snaps, not taking his eyes off of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Snoozles, your new boyfriend is so protective of you. It’s adorable,” Toph croons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Toph,” Sokka sighs, putting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko turns to him and his expression softens, the threat in his eyes disappearing as he meets his eyes. “Seriously, they aren’t here to hurt us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why were they—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t speak for the others, but</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>here to hurt Sokka,” Katara says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko starts to raise his hands again, but he stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She…” Zuko looks from her to Sokka and back again. “That’s your sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s Katara. And that is Toph, and there’s Aang. Oh, also Momo.” Sokka points at each of them in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the Avatar,” Zuko says, staring at Aang in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me!” Aang says cheerily, giving a little wave. “Sokka told you about us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left out the part about how you three are going to be the death of me, but yes, I told him about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to be the death of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Katara asks incredulously. “Remind me </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the four of us stole from the royal family, ran away, then said he would be back in time for lunch? You’re lucky that Azula told us she saw you at the Snuggly Turtleduckling, I had half a mind to search the entire Fire Nation for you! Never do that to me again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara stomps forward and Zuko tenses, but she ignores him and pulls Sokka into a hug. He melts into it, holding her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he says once they pull back, his chest aching with guilt, noticing the worry hidden beneath her scowl and the bags under her eyes. “I didn’t mean to worry you. It wasn’t intentional, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what happened to you?” Toph asks, raising a bit of earth and sitting down on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, I ran into someone. Guys, meet Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says his name carefully, giving Aang and Katara pointed looks. Before his realizations the previous night, he would not have been able to name the Fire Nation’s lost prince off the top of his head if his life depended on it, but he had hoped the other three were more familiar with the story and could recognize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it is, his hopes are in vain. Toph’s face remains neutral, using her pinky to pick something out of her teeth, Katara still looks worried, and Aang just looks from Sokka to Zuko in curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shifts his weight on his feet awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he waves his hand. “Zuko here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he hot?” Toph asks into the silence. “Is that why no one is saying anything? Zuko, are you hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinks at her, but Katara saves him from answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran into someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>? We left you in the middle of the woods. Where did you find this guy, and why is he here?” Katara asks sharply, ignoring Zuko and looking more confused than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, that’s kind of a long story, which I would <em>love</em> to tell you guys, but we’re kind of running on a tight schedule. I promised Zuko to take him to see the lanterns tonight, and I’m sure he would love to see everything else the Fire Nation has to offer, so how about we head toward Caldera?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—” Aang starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka—“ Katara says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! I promise to explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I will, just...trust me on this one, okay? Oh! Plus, it’s his birthday! So let’s get the party started, and we’ll begin by <em>leaving</em>. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and his sister maintain eye contact for a long time. She doesn’t look too pleased, and Sokka is sure he will never live this down, but he hopes once he tells her about nearly dying that she’ll forgive him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes soften, and she sighs. “Okay, let’s go. Aang?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang pulls out his whistle and blows. Sokka notices Zuko looking around in confusion before a large shadow passes over them and he looks up, gasping as he stumbles backward and out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughs, steadying him by grabbing his elbow before Zuko can trip over again. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just Appa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko swallows, still staring at the creature as it lands in the clearing in front of them. “Right, no big deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughs again and they approach the sky bison. Sokka looks over his shoulder and sees Druk coming out of hiding and walking toward them, jumping on Zuko’s shoulder. Sokka gives him a boost to climb into the saddle before following, helping Zuko pull his hair in with them. They sit down, the hair filling up the usually empty space in the saddle, and Zuko starts when he realizes everyone is staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks. Aang leans forward, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that...is that a <em>dragon</em>?” he asks, voice barely suppressing his excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Toph and Aang distracted by Zuko talking about Druk, Sokka turns to his sister. She’s sitting at the back of the saddle and already watching him expectantly, and he moves over to sit closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Sokka?” she asks immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to believe this.” Sokka takes a deep breath. He knows he can trust his sister, and the more she knows, the more she'll help them. The others are talking loudly, and the wind is loud enough to hide their conversation, but he still leans in more to say quietly, “I think he’s the lost prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara's suspicion disappears and she now looks completely thrown off. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Lord Iroh’s nephew, the one whose dad took him and ran away almost twenty years ago, the one they do the lanterns for? It’s him, Katara, I found him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara blinks at him in shock, then looks over to Zuko. Her mouth opens and closes several times before she decides on, “What happened to his face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His father did that to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s eyes widen. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Uze or whatever—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ozai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka throws his hands in the hair. “How do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>name, but you didn’t recognize Zuko’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are lots of Zukos, okay? It became a popular name outside of Caldera once he disappeared!” Katara shoots back defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay, whatever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ozai </span>
  </em>
  <span>has been hiding him deep in the forest, and he burned his son’s face when he was a teenager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara takes a deep breath. “Sokka, we need to go to Lord Iroh right now—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Katara, listen. I was thinking about this all last night. I need to show him his home first, I need to show him his father was wrong for keeping him hidden all these years. We should ease him into this. Give us today, and tomorrow we can talk to Lord Iroh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara doesn’t look happy about it, but she hesitates, and Sokka jumps to sway her while she is still on the fence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is too much going on, with keeping Lord Iroh safe, let’s worry about one thing at a time,” he says. “Today, protect the Fire Lord. Tomorrow, introduce him to his long lost nephew. Plus, if something </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>go down tonight, I don’t want Zuko there. It could get messy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Aren’t you going to help us guard Lord Iroh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shakes his head. “I can’t let him out of my sight. I can’t risk him getting in any danger when we are this close to bringing him home. You’ll be okay without me, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara frowns, but after a moment she nods. “We can handle it, we have the Kyoshi Warriors too. But be careful, you hear me? I don’t want you to throw yourself into any danger over this guy you just met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He barely knows me and he was ready to take on the three of you this morning,” Sokka points out. “The least I can do is watch out for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka.” Katara places a hand on his arm. “Are you sure about this? Is it really him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” he says seriously. “Even if it isn’t…” Sokka looks over to where Druk is perched on Zuko’s shoulder and staring at Momo cautiously. Zuko is too distracted to notice, staring at the trees of Shuhon Island below them. “I want to help him. I have to do this right this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara's expression is serious, and she squeezes his shoulder before dropping her hand back into her lap. “Okay. We have to be back in the palace in a few hours, but we’ll hang around with you until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Katara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang had stopped playing with the dragon to steer Appa, and now he turns around. “Hey Zuko! Welcome to Caldera!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looks up from peering over the edge of the saddle, and Sokka can hear his gasp the moment he sees the city in the distance. The palace stands out tall as ever, rising above the other buildings. Sokka has seen the view plenty of times, and he finds himself instead distracted by Zuko’s face, his mouth open in a huge smile, his eyes shining as they try to take in everything at once. Katara chuckles at Sokka’s side and he looks over to see that it’s him that she is laughing at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sokka asks defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing,” she winks, and before Sokka can say something snarky in response, she raises her voice. “Aang! Have Appa drop us off at the end of the bridge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang nods and they start to descend quickly. Zuko jumps and reaches over to grab Sokka’s hand in surprise, holding it tight to brace himself as Sokka’s stomach swoops. He knows it’s not just the altitude adjustment to blame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you down,” Sokka says before Zuko can move once they hit solid ground, the bridge and Shuhon Island behind them, the kingdom ahead. He jumps down and holds a hand out. Zuko takes it with a shy smile, and he lands close to Sokka on the ground, breathless from excitement. Sokka grabs him by the biceps to keep him steady, but then he doesn’t move his hands away, distracted by the wonder in Zuko's expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Zuko says quietly, almost in disbelief. Sokka grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry about your sister, I can get out <em>just fine</em>,” Katara interrupts from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have Aang to help you down,” Sokka snaps back, scowling at the couple as Aang puts an arm around Katara’s waist and jumps, landing gracefully on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us have boyfriends to give us a hand,” Toph calls, and Sokka’s face heats up, his retort interrupted when she swings a leg over the side of the saddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sparky! Catch!” Toph calls out, the only warning Zuko gets before she jumps off the saddle. Zuko steps out of Sokka’s arms and rushes forward to catch her, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a test. You passed,” Toph smirks, jumping out of a startled Zuko’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull Zuko’s hair from the saddle and Aang pats the bison on the side with a, “See you later, buddy,” before Appa roars back and takes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large bison flying away isn’t given a second glance by most passersby. Most are used to seeing the Avatar and his large traveling companion. The thing that does make some of them stop and stare is the seventy feet of dark hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara faces the group. Zuko and Sokka both have their arms full of hair and Aang is holding the ends, keeping it all off the ground. Druk has moved from Zuko’s shoulder to the top of his head, and Momo leaps to sit on Toph’s shoulder, keeping a wary eye on the dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all, we need a solution to this for the day,” Katara says, frowning, and her eyes look up to meet Sokka’s as an idea strikes them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ty Lee,” they say in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the girl Mai was talking about?” Zuko asks uneasily, watching Katara jog to the nearest pair of Kyoshi Warriors. “Is she as intimidating as her? I’d hate to see what kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>solution </span>
  </em>
  <span>she would come up with for my hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a friend of ours,” Sokka explains with a laugh. “You’ll like her. She’ll probably be able to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help how?” Zuko asks, still looking nervous, and Sokka smiles at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, she’s good with hair. </span>
  <span>I’ll be right there with you the whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko seems reassured by that, but he looks apprehensive again twenty minutes later as he sits on the ground with his legs crossed. The warriors Katara talked to led them deeper into the kingdom, Zuko’s wide eyes looking around quickly to try and take it all in, until they found Ty Lee and Suki near a fountain depicting some stone waterbenders, the fountain water coming out of their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee and Suki had smiled at them initially, but both of their jaws dropped at the newcomer and the armfuls of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Sokka had greeted awkwardly, remembering that he is technically still wanted for his theft from the previous day. Luckily, they seemed a bit too distracted to bring it up quite yet as Katara asked for their help. Ty Lee had immediately agreed, telling Zuko to sit down so she could get to work. The crowd continued to pass around them as Ty Lee directed Aang and Katara to lay out his hair and start dividing it into even sections. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka is about to sit down on the edge of the fountain when Ty Lee calls out, “Not so fast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops, straightening up again. “What? I thought I should be out of the way for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, go get us some flowers,” she says, not looking up from her work. “They would look so beautiful in his hair, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka isn’t sure why Zuko’s hair needs any plants in it. “Um, I don’t have any money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only you had the headpiece of the missing prince in your possession, it’s pretty valuable, I’m sure it could do you some good,” Suki smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, about that, it’s...well, I’ll be able to get it back to you, I swear, just give me—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki cuts him off with a wave of her hand. “Whatever. Just know you aren’t stepping another foot out of Caldera until we get it back. Here’s the money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka breathes out a sigh of relief, taking the bag of coins from her and walking to one of the many vendors selling fire lilies. When the flowers start to bloom, they are a soft shade of orange, darkening to red with time. This vendor has some in multiple shades, and he picks out a random variety and returns with two dozen flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put them down anywhere, we’ll grab them when we’re ready,” Ty Lee instructs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka notices Zuko staring at the flowers and puts them down right in front of him. “They look beautiful, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do.” Zuko nods, and then freezes when he remembers he’s supposed to be sitting still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better than the weeds you were ogling yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughs. “What are these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re called fire lilies,” Sokka says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko inhales sharply. “That’s the kind of flower that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gave you your powers, yeah,” Sokka grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinks at him. “How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Sokka’s mind races. “You, uh, told me last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did?” Zuko frowns, and Sokka nods. “Oh. Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now shoo,” Ty Lee says, waving Sokka away when she walks over to grab the flowers, handing some to Aang and Katara as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka feels grateful for the excuse. He's not the greatest liar, and he doesn't want to make Zuko aware of the fact that all of Caldera and even the world knows of him. Not yet. He sits next to Toph on the edge of the fountain and she turns her head toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he ever met a pair of scissors in his life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure,” Sokka says honestly. “He seems attached to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like he’s rubbing it in the face of everyone who has cut their hair impulsively as an act of rebellion against their parents,” Toph says, tugging at her own short hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s working on the rebellion part,” Sokka mutters. “Maybe the haircut is coming in phase two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it get so long anyway? Is it magic or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph’s tone is teasing, but Sokka still winces. He glances around. No one seems to be paying them any attention, but he probably shouldn’t tell Toph the truth in the middle of the city streets. “Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph doesn’t answer, and for a second Sokka ignorantly thinks he’s safe, but then she turns her head toward him. “I can feel your heart racing, Fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, have you seen any fire flake stands yet? Or any food, really. I’m starving,” he says, sweating as he swivels his head around, shuffling further away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph leans closer to him. “I think I know what’s going on here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do? Oh, thank the Spirits,” Sokka sighs in relief. “I mean, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Sure, it took </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>awhile to figure out, but he had a lot on his mind at the moment. But if Toph can realize it on her own, that makes him even more sure of his conclusion of Zuko’s true identi—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You <em>like</em> him,” Toph grins, looking not unlike a piranha-shark. “Why didn’t you answer me when I asked if he was hot earlier? You knew I’d figure it out eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Sokka stops, mouth opening and closing stupidly. He feels his cheeks heat up. “That’s crazy! I don’t— I just met him! He’s only— okay, sure, he looks nice, and he’s really sweet once you get to know him, but that doesn’t mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph is still smiling at him, and Sokka realizes that this is easier than admitting he was lying about the hair not being magical, so he sighs. “Okay, fine, you’re right. Are you happy? I, uh, like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph pauses, listening to his heart beat, and then she nods, satisfied. “Finally, some honesty around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolls his eyes, saved from the conversation when Ty Lee claps her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done!” she says, high fiving Aang and Katara. She holds out a hand to help Zuko stand up and then she twirls him around, making him laugh as he tests out his balance with his new braid. He looks up and meets Sokka’s eyes, giving a little shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s mouth feels strangely dry. Zuko’s long hair has been twisted and folded in on itself to turn the seventy feet into one thick braid that stops just barely off the ground, the end of his hair brushing his ankles. He didn’t notice it at the time, but now he sees that Katara has created several small braids within the larger braid, and he recognizes the water tribe style in the intricate pattern. The fire lilies have been woven into his hair, the lighter shades closer to his head and the ones below getting progressively darker. Sokka has always known the flowers look nice, but now he thinks they have never looked more beautiful. Without his hair falling in his face or trailing behind him, Zuko looks lighter. Older, even. He’s smiling shyly at Sokka, and Sokka realizes he’s still staring, speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great,” he answers, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There it is again." Toph snickers and elbows his side. “Your heart is going wild. Either you’re lying to him about this, or you’ve got it </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m pretty sure I know which one it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yesterday morning, Sokka wanted nothing more than to get rid of Zuko and never see him again, but today, he finds himself wanting to get rid of the others and be alone with Zuko. He's at his side to watch as he experiences Caldera for the first time, and some of the moments he wants to keep to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Zuko’s face when he tried flaming fire flakes for the first time. They had done it kind of as a joke, expecting him to have a similar reaction as Sokka did when he first tried them years ago, but Zuko’s eyes just light up and he shoves more into his mouth, looking slightly confused but still very happy when everyone starts laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or the way he froze when he spotted a mural on the side of a building and stared at it until Sokka had grabbed his arm to lead him over to a building full of even more paintings and sculptures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or when they passed a library and Sokka, thinking of Zuko’s tower, pulled him inside with, “Wait til you get a look at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or when they passed a group of waterbenders doing a performance by a large fountain and he stopped dead in his tracks, staring in amazement at the display. When everyone clapped and a group of firebenders stepped forward to perform, he stayed there, entranced through the entire show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“This is beautiful,” he had said, eyes fixed on the flames. “Fire is...it's so much more than I thought it could be</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Iroh told me that the people of the Fire Nation have the desire, the will, and drive to achieve what they want, and that translates to their bending," Aang had told him. "There is power in that, and while it has been the cause of destruction in the past, it’s more than that. It’s also energy, and life.”</span>
</p><p>Zuko nods. "It's like...like the sun, but inside of you."</p><p>
  <span>Then, quiet enough that only Sokka heard it, Zuko said, “My father was wrong.”)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His favorite moment, though, is when they pass a group of street musicians and Zuko’s face, which had frozen in confusion so many times that day, lights up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to dance?” Sokka asks, half-joking, watching Zuko’s expression as he stares at the tsungi horn player.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance?” he repeats, now frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, right. Aang always says dancing is a form of self expression that no one can take from you, or whatever. You hear the music, and you just...dance,” he says, gesturing vaguely to where Aang is twirling Katara and moving with her to the beat of the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko watches them for a few moments, then he turns to Sokka. “I don’t know how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” Sokka smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s smile is slow, but it’s radiant. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grins, reaching for him. “Take my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko still looks nervous, glancing from Sokka’s hand to Aang and Katara, but then he looks up at Sokka’s eyes, and something changes in his expression. “Okay,” he says, grabbing Sokka’s outstretched hand. Druk jumps to perch on Toph. She looks surprised but reaches up to scratch his head, Druk on her right shoulder, Momo on her left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sticks with simply swaying them to the beat at first. Zuko steps on his toes a few times, but he starts to relax, his smile becoming more genuine the more they dance together. Zuko’s hands are warm in Sokka’s, but it’s not uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go! You’re getting the hang of it. Do you want to try a few moves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko opens his mouth right as Aang runs over to them. “Zuko! Come dance with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looks at him in surprise. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to show you something called the Dancing Dragon. It’s a firebending form that the people turned into a dance after the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinks at him. “What do I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just follow my footsteps!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls on Zuko’s arm and Zuko looks over at Sokka, who winks and steps back as Aang pulls Zuko to a more open part of the street for them to dance in. Zuko’s eyes linger on Sokka even as he follows Aang before finally turning his attention to the airbender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang steps into the first pose of the dance, smiling encouragingly at Zuko, who mirrors him. Aang moves onto the next step, and Zuko does the same, a look of intense concentration on his face. He watches Aang closely and soon is able to mirror his movements almost instantly. They pick up the pace, dancing in a circle until they join together again, their fists connected, Aang beaming and Zuko smiling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music continues, transitioning into something more fitting for the Dancing Dragon, and some of the people walking by stop and watch, the occasional firebender stepping forward to join in the dancing. Some do slightly more complicated moves, some send off short bursts of flames every few poses, and others do a version of the dance with groups of more than two people that Sokka has not seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tries to pay attention to everything at once, tries to appreciate all the new elements of the dance that he has not been able to see from just watching Iroh and Aang do the Dancing Dragon. He can’t look away from Zuko, though, the way his braid spins with him, the way he relaxes as he grasps the dance more and more, looking away from Aang when the moves become second nature to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend has got some fancy footwork,” Toph says around a mouthful of fire gummies, and Sokka rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t bother correcting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people watching burst into applause as the song finishes, and as the crowd quiets down the musicians start playing another song. Aang bows to Zuko then turns to face Katara and holds out his hand in invitation until she once again joins him. Zuko comes to stand by Sokka’s side, watching their friends. The strangers who had been dancing with them pair off as well, and Sokka watches in amazement as the streets of Caldera, part of a nation that forbade dancing just a few decades ago, are suddenly filled with happy couples dancing together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dance finishes and the musicians immediately start playing a new song, one that Sokka knows well. Katara whips around to find him in the crowd and she waves him over, and he steps forward as they are surrounded by other waterbenders nearby and start to dance the moves they have been practicing for as long as they can remember. Dancing with Katara relaxes some of the tension in his shoulders. Concern for Zuko, worry about the coup, anxiety about a self identity crisis...it all fades to the back of his mind. He focuses on the moves, on his feet, on his little sister’s laughter, on the smile on Zuko’s face when he catches his eye through the crowd. He follows that smile after the song ends, catching his breath, content with taking a break during the next song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is it,” Zuko smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, this is dancing,” Sokka nods at the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Zuko shakes his head, turning to face Sokka. “I mean, this is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>world</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is what I’ve been missing out on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watches his face closely, but instead of looking wistful or upset, Zuko looks hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sokka says. “This is the world. We come together and we create something beautiful. We work, celebrate, laugh, cry in harmony. It’s all here waiting for you, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko watches the dancing, lost in thought, and eventually he turns back to Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we dance again?” Zuko asks. He looks nervous, but excited, and Sokka is surprised, but he still holds out his hand and stands with Zuko at the edge of the circle the crowd has formed for the dancers, showing him some dance moves that are just slightly more advanced than swaying. He twirls Zuko around just like Ty Lee did, but Zuko is still not used to the balance of his hair in the braid and he almost falls over before Sokka steps closer and catches him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looks up at him in surprise and Sokka realizes how close they are standing together. He has one hand holding Zuko by the waist, the other on his bicep. Zuko’s hands are both on his chest, and Sokka wonders if he can feel how fast his heart is racing. If so, well, they have been dancing, it only makes sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Snoozles, Sparky! We gotta go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few moments for Sokka to process Toph’s words, and when he does, he is hit with the realization that he and Zuko are not, in fact, the only two people in the world. He jumps back from Zuko, putting space between them and clearing his throat as his face heats up. He avoids eye contact with him and when he sees the smirk on Toph’s face he looks away from her too and stares at her shoulder where Druk is nudging her cheek with his head. She reaches up to pat him goodbye before he takes off and lands on Zuko’s shoulder. Katara and Aang are at Toph’s side. They had looked so carefree while dancing, but now, their expressions are more serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Sokka says, getting over his embarrassment as he hugs his sister tightly. “Stay safe, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” she smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will. I’m still going to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going to worry about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know how much you enjoy running into fire, but maybe save the heroism for someone else tonight. And try and avoid the crowds, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Sokka grins. “I have a plan for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara glances over at Zuko and then pulls him into a tight hug. He looks surprised but recovers quickly, hugging her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you around, Zuko,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nods, smiling tentatively. “Yeah. I hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too soon after the others leave, the sky is darkening. Sokka knows that this is what they are here for, but he can’t help but feel a bit disappointed that their day is coming to an end. Tonight is the lanterns, and then tomorrow, everything will change. It had been nice, being two strangers in Caldera for a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s distracted by that thought when Zuko turns to him, his eyes lit up in excitement. “Is it time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time,” Sokka confirms. “Come on, follow me.” He grabs Zuko’s hand to lead him through the crowd, and he continues looking around and taking in as much of the city as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” he asks curiously as the streets empty out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka throws a grin at him over his shoulder. “Oh, it’s only the best day of your life. Figured we could make it even more special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka takes him to a short pier facing Shuhon Island, one that is usually empty, and finds the small canoe he is looking for. Aang isn’t the type to flaunt his title around to get people to do favors for him, but Sokka is grateful he made an exception to make this happen. He helps Zuko in before climbing in afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Druk climbs down Zuko’s arm and perches on the edge of the boat, peering curiously into the water as Sokka rows them forward. He talks to Zuko about boats back home, how they use them for fishing, or the smaller ones they take if they need to travel short distances to reach other tribes in the South Pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka slows them to a stop and Zuko gasps at the view in front of them. Sokka can’t help but stare at it in admiration as well. Caldera looks beautiful from here, the fading rays of sun painting the whole kingdom in shades of gold. The palace looms tall at the top of the island, where Sokka told Zuko they will light the first lantern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Sokka asks. “What do you think? Do you approve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely. I have the best view in the kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looks over, at Zuko’s smile, at his profile bathed in the light of the sunset, and says, “So do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko meets his eyes, a smile spreading across his face as he ducks his head shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Zuko,” he clears his throat. “After the lanterns are over, what do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s smile falls. “I don’t know,” he says. “The tower seems so far away, not just in distance. After everything I have seen, and knowing it was only a fraction of the world, I can’t picture being locked up again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Sokka says quickly, reaching out to grab his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “I have somewhere we can go tonight, you don’t have to worry about it right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko visibly relaxes. “And then tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka takes a deep breath. “We’ll worry about that later. It’ll be okay though, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do the lanterns even mean?” Zuko asks after a few moments of comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s mind replays through the dramatized version of an old Fire Nation story that he heard on the street on his second or third day in the city that week. “It’s an old tradition, long ago the firebenders would light a lantern and release it into the sky to send it toward Agni. It was a sign of humility, because even though she is the spirit of the sun, they still gave some of her power back to her. They did it at night, to acknowledge that she was always there with them. So when they asked her for something, sometimes they would send off multiple lanterns with their request as a symbol of hope, but also acceptance for whatever happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zuko says softly. “Why do they do it every year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka lets go of Zuko’s hand and scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, well, they lost a prince a while back, and so they do this on his birthd— well, in honor of him, and to ask Agni to bring him back safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has he been missing?” Zuko frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A long time,” Sokka answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko considers that for a moment, then, “That's a lot of lanterns. I think Agni will answer them. One day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so too,” Sokka smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nods, biting his lip nervously. “What if—” he cuts himself off, shaking his head. “Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Sokka asks, bumping their shoulders together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stares at the reflection of Caldera in the water. “What if this isn’t everything I’ve always wanted it to be? I’ve spent my whole life waiting for this moment, for this proof that fire isn’t just destruction and power. But what if I’m just...disappointed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be,” Sokka promises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s smile is tight, his finger tracing patterns in the water. “Then what, if you’re right? Those lanterns fade away, and what do I do with myself after that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you can go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s shoulders tense, and Sokka rushes to continue, “Not the tower, necessarily. Home can be whatever you want it to be. It doesn’t have to be in the forest. It can be anywhere, with anyone. You find it, and then you can find something else to live for, something to give you hope. You find a new dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looks over at him, and Sokka can’t help but mirror his smile. “What?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughs softly. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wonders if he’s thinking the same thing. This...whatever ‘this’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>between them, it’s new, but it’s given Sokka something to hope for. It’s given him a new dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure how long they stay like that, staring into each other’s eyes, before Druk nudges Zuko’s thigh to get his attention and Zuko looks up, gasping when his eye catches on the first lantern, low in the sky as if it had been released just moments before. Just like Sokka said, it’s coming from the direction of the palace, and as soon as it starts to rise, he sees the city start to light up as more lanterns follow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s unlike anything Sokka has ever seen before. He stares as more and more lanterns are released, as dozens become hundreds and maybe even thousands. In unity, the people in the city of Caldera light their lanterns and release them, everything quiet and calm as if the whole world is stopping to stare in admiration at the display. Sokka feels his jaw drop open as they are surrounded by lanterns, floating across the water, lifting higher, reflecting on the surface of the water and adding to the spectacle. In the distance, he sees a mass of lanterns from Ember Island join in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko is silent at his side, and when Sokka is finally able to tear his eyes and thoughts away from the lanterns, he looks over at him to see a tear running down his unscarred cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Sokka asks, panic rising in his chest until Zuko turns to him, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy,” Zuko answers. His eyes are swimming with unshed tears, his smile the biggest Sokka has ever seen it. Sokka watches as Zuko gets distracted by the lanterns that float near them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulls out the lanterns he bought for them earlier while Zuko was busy staring at a passing ostrich horse, opening them up before holding them out for Zuko to light. Zuko’s eyes brighten when he notices them and he eagerly but carefully lights them with his fingers before taking one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got us lanterns,” he says, sounding breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grins. “Of course I did. We can’t let everyone else have all the fun, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I guess not,” Zuko laughs. “Thank you, Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they release the lanterns in the sky, and the two of them watch as they float upward, spinning around each other as they go higher and higher and disappear in the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko clears his throat and Sokka looks back at him to see that he’s holding—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My satchel,” he breathes. His mind races, when did he get it, why is he bringing it up now, where on earth has he been hiding it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko takes a deep breath. “A deal’s a deal. I shouldn’t have kept it from you for this long, but I was just desperate to come here. I’m sorry for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughs, pushing the satchel away. “I may have been a little bit annoyed — don’t give me that look, fine, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>annoyed — at the beginning, but...I’m not sorry that we ended up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinks at him. “But this belongs to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, that’s not completely true. You should hold onto it, Zuko, for tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widen in surprise and happiness, his gaze catching on where Sokka’s hand is still resting over his on top of the satchel. Sokka doesn’t move, watching him closely. Zuko takes a deep breath and puts the satchel down by their feet with one hand, keeping his other hand under Sokka’s. Sokka moves so they are properly holding hands now, wondering if it’s obvious how quickly his heart is beating. Wang would pull out some charming or witty comment now, but Sokka...Sokka just puts on a small smile, his heart on his sleeve, feeling as vulnerable as he had around the campfire last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s smile widens in return and he squeezes Sokka’s hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Zuko—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stop, laughing nervously, and Sokka nudges Zuko's knee with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” he says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, I don’t know how to thank you for everything you’ve done for me,” Zuko admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka chuckles. “It was nothing, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously. You changed my life these past two days. Not just with everything that we’ve been through, but with just...who you are. Thank you for all that you have shown me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s still at least one thing I haven’t shown you yet,” Sokka tells him, leaning forward just slightly, his eyes darting to Zuko’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko inhales sharply, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Well then, what are you waiting for?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka doesn’t let go of Zuko’s hand, but as he leans closer, he moves his other hand up Zuko’s arm until he is resting it on his face to cup his cheek. Zuko closes his eyes and leans closer. Sokka closes his eyes, the world seems to stop, Zuko’s breath is hot on his lips, Sokka’s fingers brush against his scar—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers brush against the scar. The burn scar that his father gave him. Sokka is reminded of the past nineteen years that Zuko has lived, hidden away entirely. It’s not fair, not to Zuko, not to the world, that the only life he has known is within confining walls, far away from the rest of humanity, with only his horrible father for company. It’s not fair that he thinks this is his one and only chance to see what he has been missing out on. It’s not fair that the moment of Zuko's biggest dream coming true has to be partially overshadowed by the worry of returning to the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka has the sudden and overwhelming desire to tell Zuko everything. He can’t wait until tomorrow, he can’t let Zuko think, not even for another second, that he will return to his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka won’t let that happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to tell him that he doesn’t have to see Ozai ever again. That he can start over, and he can be safe, and he can see the world, that Sokka can show him snow for the first time, and take him penguin sledding, and show him the stars. Ozai will never lay another finger on him. He will never have to spend another year watching the lanterns from a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka realizes that Zuko is tense under his touch, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. Zuko’s eyes are open, looking confused and kind of hurt, and that shocks Sokka back into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! Sorry.” His hand moves from Zuko’s cheek to grab his other hand, and he hopes his smile is reassuring while his stomach churns with anger toward Ozai. “Nothing’s wrong, I just...” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I have to tell you something. We should get out of the water, first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko is quiet, but he forces a smile as Sokka begins taking them back to the docks. He’s not sure how long they have been on the water, whether it was a few minutes or a few hours, but now the only lanterns left are a few stragglers that they pass as they reach Caldera. Zuko is quiet, Druk curled up in his lap, and Sokka himself is silent as his mind races. How does he break the news to Zuko? Should he take Zuko to the palace tonight? Would Zuko want that? Will Zuko believe him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t realize something is wrong until he’s helping Zuko out of the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he mutters, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air is tense, and he hears yelling and a few screams in the distance. He looks over to Zuko, whose eyes are wide, and he takes his hand as he leads them off the pier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps slightly, turning to see Ty Lee hidden in the shadow of some nearby trees. They run over to where she is standing, and her eyes are wide and urgent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Sokka asks, frowning. “I thought you were going to help guard Azula?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee shakes her head. “I was, but they needed more help here. She is with Mai and the others, so I came. I’m making sure they don’t leave this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Who are ‘they’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The coup has started, Sokka. They caused some chaos in the streets during the lanterns and now everyone is in a panic. It was a distraction, they were trying to get to the palace, they might be in by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many?” Sokka asks quickly. Zuko is frozen by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, at least two dozen. Mostly firebenders, but some earthbenders as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stares up at the towers of the palace looming in the distance, dread filling his whole body, and he turns to Zuko with a feeling of regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He promised himself he wouldn’t do this, but his sister and friends are there, in danger. Bringing Zuko with him could put him in harm’s way. He has no idea who these people are or what they want, and he can’t risk anything with Zuko around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at Ty Lee. “Can you stay with him? Make sure he’s okay?” he asks, gesturing at Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there should be more Warriors here any minute now, we’ll be fine,” she nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Zuko says, grabbing Sokka’s wrist. “I’m coming with you. You know I can hold my own, Sokka, let me come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shakes his head, pulling his wrist away and grabbing Zuko’s arms. “No, I need you to stay here. You’ll be safe, I promise you will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about you?” Zuko asks, eyes wide, and— <em>oh</em>. He’s worried about Sokka. That makes something in his chest tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay, I’ll worry too much if I don’t know you’re safe here with Ty Lee. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko does not look pleased about it, but he slowly nods. Sokka isn’t sure if he’s imagining it, or if Druk also looks worried. The dragon nuzzles closer to Zuko in a gesture of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Sokka promises, squeezing his arms before letting go. “As soon as I find my sister, we’ll come back for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turns around, but before he can start running, Zuko stops him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spins on his heel and is surprised when Zuko throws himself in his arms. He catches him easily, wrapping his arms around Zuko’s waist while Zuko holds him around his shoulders. Turning around had been hard the first time, but now the thought of leaving Zuko behind seems impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko seems to understand this, because he lets go and gently pushes Sokka away. “Go,” he says, blinking away tears from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back,” Sokka promises again, then he turns around, and he runs.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the same route he took when he escaped with Toph, the fastest way out of the city, only backwards. Left past the library, through the alley behind the restaurant, a sharp right past the cabbage cart (which is currently on fire). He narrowly avoids barreling into a few fleeing citizens and runs past buildings with fires that waterbenders are putting out. The atmosphere from the lanterns is completely gone, replaced by one of fear. </span>
  <span>Earlier that day, the streets had been crowded with people celebrating. Now, the streets are practically deserted the closer he gets to the palace, Sokka’s footsteps breaking the uneasy silence left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easier to say goodbye to Katara, Aang, and Toph when the idea of the coup was just a possibility. He knew they could handle it, if something came up. But seeing what these people are capable of, knowing how many there are, it sends a wave of horror through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The perimeter of the palace walls is guarded. Several Kyoshi Warriors are stationed outside, watching for more intruders. One that Sokka doesn’t recognize very well steps forward as Sokka nears the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The palace is on lockdown,” she tells him sharply. “No one in or out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, you have to...my sister…” Sokka tries to say, out of breath partially due to the running but mainly from the anxiety that is tight in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and the warrior both turn to see Suki approaching them, looking tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I haven’t seen her. I need to stay here, but you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives a nod to the warrior, who steps aside and lets Sokka in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the streets of the city, the palace grounds are eerily empty. Some of the grass is still smoking, other parts of it burnt to ash, and he sprints across it toward the front doors. More Kyoshi Warriors step aside when they approach, letting him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize he is heading to the throne room until he is halfway there. He runs inside, half expecting to throw himself in the middle of a fight, but instead finding what looks like the aftermath. There are groups of warriors and other benders scattered around the large room. Some are sitting or lying down while waterbenders work on their injuries, others are talking together quietly, some brushing ash off their clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara,” he pants, finding her near the wall talking with Aang, tense expressions on their faces. She turns to him in shock. He realizes she is finishing healing a burn mark on Aang’s arm, and she puts her hands down, scanning Sokka for injuries. He pulls her into a hug, feeling an intense wave of relief as he holds her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away and keeps his hands on her arms. “I was so worried, I saw the streets and just assumed the worst—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, we’re fine, but what are you doing? Where’s Zuko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s safe, is Toph—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s okay, she and some other benders are searching for any tunnels they might have entered or escaped through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, what happened? Where are the intruders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t make it inside the palace, but they were close. They were putting up a good fight on the grounds when they started retreating. We tried to capture them but they were just so quick.” She shakes her head, looking tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Sokka’s head is spinning. “So they’re gone? What do you mean, they retreated? When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes ago, actually. I don’t think they were expecting us to be so prepared. Maybe they realized they were outnumbered, and cut their losses. Or maybe they’re getting reinforcements,” Katara says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We couldn’t see their faces, but I think I was fighting the leader,” Aang says. “Someone shouted something to him about the prince, and he said ‘I’ll take care of him’, and that’s when he left and the others started following him. Prince Lu Ten is fine, though, he’s been in the castle the whole night, so I don’t know what he…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang continues talking, but Sokka can’t hear anything other than the blood rushing in his ears. He and Katara exchange looks, and Sokka’s stomach fills with dread. She stares back at him with wide eyes, coming to the same realization. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The prince.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The leader, did he have a burn scar on his hand?” Sokka interrupts quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang frowns. “Yeah, actually, how did you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His right hand?” Sokka asks, and Aang nods quickly. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes off without another word. He hears them call his name, knows they’re starting to follow him, but he’s too busy running, his heart pounding in time with his feet as he flies through the hallways of the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai was <em>here</em>. He's still here, somewhere. Sokka was worried that Zuko could just get himself hurt in the crossfire, but this was so much bigger than he realized. Ozai himself was the one leading the coup this whole time. Of course he would start something like this, and of course it had to happen when Sokka took Zuko to Caldera. <em>I’ll take care of him...</em>what did that mean? He knew Zuko was here? Have they been in danger this whole time? </span>
</p><p>None of it matters now, except for the fact that <span>Sokka let Zuko out of his sight.</span></p><p>
  <span>He runs outside and sees Appa waiting on the grounds. Aang flies above Sokka on his glider and lands between the bison’s horns as Sokka and Katara climb on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The southeast pier!” Sokka yells out. Katara puts a hand on his shoulder, her presence anchoring him as Appa takes off immediately, Aang guiding his flight. Sokka’s heart is still racing, and he tries to squint at the streets below them, but everything is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The fires have all been extinguished, and with only a few stray lanterns left in the sky, it’s impossible to tell if anyone is below them. They land near the pier and Sokka stumbles as his feet make contact with the ground before he straightens up, running again, Aang and Katara behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Druk!” he calls out, spotting the dragon near the trees where he left Ty Lee and Zuko. Druk sees Sokka and lets out a burst of flame, giving them some light, and Sokka almost breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the green of the Kyoshi Warrior outfit. It’s caught in his throat as he realizes she’s on the ground. He whips his head around. No sign of anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He practically collapses at Ty Lee's side, shaking her shoulder slightly. “Ty Lee? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows furrow and her eyelids flutter as they start to open. Her eyes look dazed for several moments before focusing on Sokka and widening. “Sokka,” she breathes, looking heartbroken. “We were ambushed. I’m so sorry, I tried to stop him—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Sokka asks desperately, but he knows the answer before she opens her mouth. He sees the regret in her eyes, the way Druk is pacing anxiously, and as the clouds part and the moon gives them more light, he notices a few fire lilies abandoned on the ground, just like the ones Zuko had in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Someone took him,” she says, eyes impossibly sad. “He’s gone, Sokka.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i thought i'd never see you again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aight, here we go, things are about to get a little intense so see the end notes for content warnings if you want.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka reaches out a shaking hand to pick up one of the fire lilies, the flower that recently decorated Zuko’s hair and has now fallen to the ground. He’s not sure if he’s imagining it, or if it looks more dull and wilted than it had just hours before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Druk rests his head on Sokka’s knee, blinking up at him sadly, the warmth offering some semblance of comfort. Sokka is struggling to breathe with the pressure of anxiety squeezing his chest. The faint ticking of an imaginary time bomb rings in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko is gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?” Katara asks, gently. Sokka barely hears her, and he hardly registers her hand on his shoulder as she kneels next to him. Aang crouches down on the other side of Ty Lee, helping her sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be right back. As soon as I find my sister, we’ll come back for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you will.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko is gone, and Yue is shining her light on Sokka, as if he needed a reminder of the last time he failed to protect someone he cared about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go to the palace,” he says, finally finding his voice. His throat feels dry and his words sound hollow, but it’s a start. “We need to...we have to go after him. How are you feeling, Ty Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubs a spot on her head, but her usual smile is still in place. “I’ll be fine.” Her expression dims, lips twitching downward, her eyes wide and watching Sokka carefully. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sokka takes a deep breath. “I will be, once I know he is. Was he...was he hurt at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee shakes her head. “He’s okay. But Sokka...who is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He...his name is Zuko,” Sokka answers. He looks at Katara and she squeezes his shoulder. “He’s the lost prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all people to break this news to, he couldn’t have chosen a more receptive audience. Sokka feels like he is fairly critical and skeptical of many things, but Aang and Ty Lee are the opposite, and they act as if the fact that Sokka (unintentionally) solved a nineteen year old mystery is nothing to be surprised over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee’s eyebrows furrow in concentration. “So the man with him...he called him father, was that...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was Ozai,” Sokka confirms with a sigh, suddenly feeling drained. He shakes the feeling, the anxiety coming back with a rush and giving him some energy as the panic makes itself at home in his body. “We should leave, I don’t know how safe it is out here, and we don’t want to give Ozai the chance to disappear again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang grabs Ty Lee’s arm to stop her from doing something like cartwheel onto Appa’s saddle. He gently helps her up and leads them to where the sky bison is waiting for them. Once Druk lands on his shoulder, Sokka stands and extends a hand to help his sister up. She joins his side and doesn’t pull her hand away, and he doesn’t let go, grateful for the contact as they climb onto Appa and take off into the sky, hands still clasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly happened?” Katara asks, turning to Ty Lee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone was coming toward us, and as soon as Zuko saw who it was, he pushed me back and told me to hide. I didn’t want to, but something in his tone stopped me from arguing, so I stayed close and watched it all go down with his—” she breaks off, staring at Druk in curiosity and confusion, “—uh, <em>pet</em> hiding with me. A man — Ozai — approached him, saying how the Fire Nation was doing this to itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was there when it was happening, I saw him and his supporters were the ones behind it all but that’s not what he told Zuko. He said he was there to help but the people of Caldera were the ones who caused the chaos, started fires, put all these people in danger...he said ‘it’s just like I told you last night, they show you what you want to see, but once you let your guard down they will reveal their true selves’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fire Nation, doing all this to itself? Revealing their true selves? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Last night?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka’s head is spinning, all his questions making him only more frustrated. He wants to scream. Lies, lies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ozai has been feeding Zuko nothing but lies for so many years and he will only continue to do so to try and keep Zuko on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went on to say that as long as the Fire Nation resists peace, they will destroy themselves, especially with the Avatar here to give them a false sense of security. Zuko argued, saying that Aang is a good person, and his friend, but his father just laughed at that. Said something about how no one would want to be his friend, mentioned his scar. Zuko tried telling him he’s wrong, but his father said ‘don’t lie to yourself, even that boy can hardly look at you, he doesn’t want you in the same way’. And he...Zuko stopped arguing after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara squeezes his hand as Sokka’s stomach sinks, his mind helpfully reminding him of the moment it all went wrong. The scar didn’t make Zuko any less beautiful, or make Sokka like him any less, but the moment on the water when he touched it for the first time and was forced to think of all the horrible things Ozai had done...he froze. But Zuko didn’t know that. Zuko had no idea what was going through his mind then, and he didn’t get the chance to find out, because before Sokka could explain, they were separated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s breath catches in his throat. What if Zuko thought he ran </span>
  <em>
    <span>from </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, with no intention of coming back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels dizzy. Knowing that Zuko could be in danger was a terrible thought on its own, but the idea that he could think Sokka doesn’t care about him is almost as bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee looks at Sokka sadly as she continues. “He said Zuko was a fool to trust you, that he would never see you again. Ozai then grabbed him and started pulling him away and telling him the longer they were in the Fire Nation, the more likely it was that they would be recognized and someone would come after Zuko. Zuko resisted, told him he didn’t want to go, and that’s when...his father slapped him. He fell to the ground and Ozai said if he cared about the safety of his so-called friends, he’d learn to be obedient. Zuko got up again and started to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s when I tried to step in, but I think someone attacked me from behind, hit me on the head with something. Next thing I knew, you were waking me up and they were gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long has Zuko been gone now? How long has he been forced to be with his father again, wondering if or when Sokka would return to him? Sokka isn’t sure how much time has passed, his day only divided up into his time with Zuko and his time without him. It feels like their time together was so long ago, that it passed by so quickly, that it was gone too soon. Without him, every moment seems to drag on forever, the ride back to the palace feeling much longer than the one to the pier. He can see it now, though, the grounds of the palace nearing until finally they are on solid ground again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They land inside the gates, spotting a small group of people talking to the Kyoshi Warriors as they are let inside. Suki and Toph are among them, and they break off their conversation to approach the others as they climb off of Appa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you guys leave earlier, what’s going on, is everyone okay?” Suki asks, eyes scanning over them, then she frowns. “Wait…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Druk flies over to land on Toph. She frowns, reaching up to pet him. “Where's Sparky?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tries to answer, but as he meets Suki’s eyes he finds his throat is too tight. Katara steps forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They took him,” she answers, grabbing Sokka by the elbow to help guide him as they start to approach the palace, Suki and Toph falling into step with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph mutters a curse and Suki’s eyes widen. “Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know where,” Sokka says. “We need to talk to Lord Iroh and go after him right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The halls aren’t as silent as they were before, but the atmosphere is still tense all the way to the throne room. Suki nods at the Kyoshi Warriors standing outside and they’re let inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka glances around the room. When he came here to find Aang and Katara, there had been a few Kyoshi Warriors in the room, but now there are at least two dozen. Many of them have injuries, albeit none of them look to be very serious. Sokka makes eye contact with a few and he can see that beneath their steely expressions, they look tired, worried, frazzled. There are a few waterbenders tending to the injured, and Katara steps forward and immediately starts helping a Warrior who is inspecting a burn that has singed through her sleeve, her teeth clenched in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh’s usual cheery demeanor is replaced with a grim expression, but when he looks up and sees them he forces a small smile in greeting. He’s standing near his throne, talking with his son in hushed tones, and once Prince Lu Ten gives him a nod and steps to the side, Iroh turns his attention to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends,” he nods. “Master Beifong, did you and the other earthbenders find anything, any tunnels in or out of the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph shakes her head. “We still have people out there looking, but nothing so far. They covered their tracks pretty well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Iroh says. “We were just about to begin discussing our plan for tomorrow. We need to act quickly, but strategically, if we are to stop this group before they cause any further harm. Sokka, you are an excellent strategizer, we would especially appreciate your insight here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lord Iroh,” Sokka says with a rushed bow. “But with all due respect, we have a matter that cannot wait until tomorrow. One of the attackers from tonight kidnapped our, uh, our friend, and we need to go after him immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh frowns slightly. “Did you see this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Ty Lee speaks up, bowing as well. “It’s true, Lord Iroh. I tried to stop it, but I couldn’t,” she says, looking away to stare at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any clue about where the attackers may have gone, or who they are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a brief silence as Sokka exchanges looks with Aang, Katara, and Ty Lee. They all meet his eyes evenly, trusting him to make the call. After a moment of consideration he takes a deep breath and turns to face the Fire Lord again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We...have an idea, but we’ll need to leave as soon as possible to find out if we’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh exchanges a long look with his son, then turns back to them, and Sokka’s heart clenches at the regret he sees in his eyes. “We can leave in a few hours. It would be best if we focus on making preparations now. We have several Warriors in need of medical attention and rest, and the ones who can manage it are guarding the palace or taking care of the situation in the city. They all need more time, and we need to strategize. Perhaps you can start by telling us what you know about the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shakes his head, the anxiety threatening to overwhelm him. A few </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>? They can’t take that risk. Sokka isn’t sure if Zuko and Ozai are back at the tower or if they have gone somewhere else entirely, and they can’t afford to wait until morning to find out. "That's not an option, we cannot give them any more time than we already have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, we don't have much of a choice—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand, he’s in trouble! He was taken by a very dangerous man, and we can’t wait any longer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not that simple, I’m afraid. If we don’t take enough security with us to go after them, we risk being drawn out and outnumbered,” Lord Iroh explains patiently. “But if we take too many warriors, we leave the city and palace vulnerable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need guards! I just need my friends, we can handle ourselves, we need to go there </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>before they’re gone!” Sokka insists, barely restraining himself from shouting at the Fire Lord in his own palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that you are all very capable, but please remember that these people are dangerous, and you will be severely outnumbered. We have highly trained Warriors who will be happy to help find your friend, I am simply asking for your patience and understanding in the meantime,” Lord Iroh says. Usually his even tone is soothing, but now Sokka can’t stand to hear him sound so calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka bites his lip, holding back a scream, because Zuko isn’t just some </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s no random guy, he means more to Sokka and more to the Fire Nation than he knows how to describe. Before he can try and explain himself, the doors open and in walks Azula with her mother at her side and Mai and two Kyoshi Warriors following them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee runs up to Mai and throws her arms around her. Mai looks surprised, and when they pull back, she keeps a hand on Ty Lee’s arm, the two of them talking quietly. He watches as Ty Lee touches the back of her head and Mai’s eyes widen in fear before hugging Ty Lee again. Sokka glances away from the intimate moment, a pang of longing in his chest, his eyes shifting to look at Azula and her mother instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The resemblance between Zuko and Azula hadn’t been noticeable at the Snuggly Turtleduckling, he only started to recognize some similarities once he realized their connection. But looking at Ursa, he has no doubt in his mind that she is Zuko’s mother. Her face is free of any scars, but her long dark hair, her jawline, even the way she holds herself reminds him of Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Azula asks. Sokka realizes he must look as panicked as he feels, because she gives him a questioning look before turning her attention to her uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka was telling me that he believes his friend is in danger following the events of tonight. We were just discussing the security protocols that we are adhering to here in the palace, and explaining that in the morning we will be able to properly send out help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka takes a deep breath. Looking at the royal family, he knows, now more than ever, that he’s right. He didn’t want to break the news like this. He imagined Zuko here with them, for starters. He didn’t want to do it so publicly either, he had hoped to give them time to process it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t afford to wait any longer. He needs them to understand what is at stake here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Iroh, Lady Ursa, this isn’t just any man I am talking about. I found the lost Prince Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that follows his words is deafening. Ursa and Azula’s eyes widen simultaneously, the waterbenders in the room except for Katara all freeze what they are doing to look up, and Prince Lu Ten looks from Sokka to his father, his mouth slightly open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, the composure of the Fire Lord slips, and Sokka sees a flicker of emotions in his eyes. Shock, disbelief, hope, confusion. His expression quickly closes up, looking every bit the part of a collected Fire Lord, but Sokka sees the way his hands are shaking, coming to clasp in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say, Sokka?” he asks finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Sokka swallows, “the man I am talking about has been hidden away in a tower, deep in the woods, for nineteen years. He has only known those walls as a home, he has lived his whole life being taught that the world had nothing good for him outside of that. I was able to take him to Caldera, to show him the world for the first time, but now he is back there, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ozai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and we need to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was purely by accident. Yesterday when I, uh, was in the woods, curiosity got the best of me. I knew something was there. And then I saw it. The tower, where Zu — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko — grew up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa is frozen where she stands, her face pale, speechless as Iroh speaks up again. “How long have you known this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only since last night,” Sokka confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why did you not tell us sooner?” Ursa asks, voice wavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried for his safety! It was Ozai who led the attackers tonight, but even though we didn’t know it would be him we expected something like this to happen. I was worried about risking anything when we were so close to bringing him home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lu Ten has stepped closer to his father’s side, a reassuring hand on his shoulder, watching Sokka with the same bewildered expression that is on the face of nearly everyone else in the room as Sokka continues talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s him. You’ll know it too when you see him for—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to look at Azula. She had been quietly watching the conversation, eyebrows raised in shock, but now she draws the attention in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right,” she repeats, looking surprised even as she says it. “I saw them, yesterday. I didn’t realize it then, of course, but...I know it’s him. My...brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says the last word slowly, as if trying it out. Sokka is used to seeing her trademark smirk, or the smile that accompanies a roll of the eyes, but now her expression is serious as she holds eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sokka says, breathing a sigh of relief. “Now can we please go and get him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa and Iroh are exchanging serious looks, having a silent conversation, and Ursa finally looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we are to retrieve Prince Zuko, I’m afraid we’ll need more time. It will still only be until morning,” Iroh adds, stopping Sokka before he can protest. “My brother is a powerful and angry man. We don’t know what he will have prepared for us, so we need to plan. If we don’t do this the right way, we risk too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no time to plan!” Sokka practically shouts in frustration, but Iroh only gives him a look of pity. “If we take too long, he might just take Zuko and leave, and he will be lost for another decade or two! Just let us go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>we can do it. You know we can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sokka,” Iroh says, and he looks like he really means it. “I can’t take this chance. Not when it comes to my nephew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka blinks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s it. The final nail in the coffin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re not going after Zuko tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sokka isn’t sure if he’ll ever see him again. There’s nothing he can do to change that right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never felt more hopeless in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands there in stunned silence, his eyes moving to look at his friends. Suki is looking at the ground sullenly, Toph has her arms crossed, Katara is half focused on her healing. Aang actually meets his eyes. He looks sad, but he doesn’t say anything. No one does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t blame them. What is there to say that would change Iroh’s mind? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka is the plan guy. He knows how to be realistic. He knows when to step back and strategize. He knows he’s not being completely reasonable right now, that his emotions are clouding his judgement, that the panic ever since leaving Zuko’s side has only increased in the minutes that feel like days since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows all of this, but right now, none of it matters to him. All that matters is that he told Zuko he would be right back, and now he’s back with his father, and if Ozai burned him for wanting to leave when he was thirteen what would he do to him now, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he told Zuko he would be right back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And there’s another thing: everyone in this room thinks they know how evil Ozai can be, but it was different from seeing the physical proof of his cruelty. They weren’t the ones sitting around a fire with Zuko as he talked about the permanent lesson that he carries on his face. That was something about Ozai that they wouldn’t understand without seeing it and hearing about it for themselves. To them, Ozai was someone that was hiding Zuko. To Sokka, Ozai was someone who had hurt Zuko, in so many ways, and it seemed very likely he would do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wants to scream, but he just clenches his jaw tightly to prevent himself from doing so and gives a curt nod, turning around and stalking out of the throne room without looking at anyone. No one tries to stop him and nobody follows as his feet automatically lead him through the halls, his hands trembling. By the time he gets to his room, his legs are barely supporting him and everything is blurry. He shuts the door behind him loudly and leans against it. His boomerang digs into the bruise that he got when Zuko tied him to the chair and he throws the holster off and drops, sliding down until he is sitting on the floor. He tucks his knees close to his chest and puts his head in his hands, pulling at his hair before his grip loosens and his angry, ragged breathing turns to sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did it again. After months of swearing he would never fail again, that he wouldn’t let himself fall short when his friends needed him, vowing he would do anything to protect them, he just wasn’t enough. The first lesson is one he is reminded of every time he looks to the moon. Now, the second one will follow him whenever he feels the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t escape from the crushing weight of his failures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind races as the sobs finally die down, trying desperately to think what to do next. It’s completely dark outside, he has no hope of finding the tower without the help of daylight. But with every passing second, Sokka feels himself get more anxious. Druk could help, if he got him back from Toph…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, trying and failing to come up with a successful plan. His breathing slows as he starts to time it, counting to four and then back down, the deep breaths doing nothing to relieve the suffocating feeling in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t sure how long he stays there. It feels like an hour, but it could be longer or it could’ve been just a few minutes. He pushes himself off the ground to pace the room, fixing his wolftail, drying the last of the tears off his cheeks, looking away from Aang knocking on the window and waving at him through the glass—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stops his pacing, staring at Aang for all of two seconds before running forward and opening it, blinking in shock. Aang is standing on the outer ledge of the window sill, leaning against his staff and looking down at Sokka with a smile. Sokka hopes Aang never gets taller than him, because this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Katara and Toph are grabbing Appa, Azula’s on her way. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I didn’t want to say anything against Fire Lord Iroh," Aang says, scratching the back of his neck, "but I’m not waiting around. Zuko needs our help. Let’s go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka is so relieved he could pull Aang into the room and give him the tightest hug of his life, but there’s no time for that. He scrambles back to the door to pick up his boomerang from the ground and throws the holster back on. He stands there for a split second, remembering his sword is in the training room of the palace and deciding there is no time to grab it, when the door opens and he nearly jumps out of his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me,” Azula whispers, lowering a hood to show her face as she slips inside and closes the door behind her. She is wearing the casual clothes she uses when she leaves to probend. “Suki, Ty Lee, Mai — they all wanted to come. But it would be too suspicious, so they’re covering for us until we can sneak out. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They approach the window, watching as Appa flies toward them and hovers in the air. Aang helps Azula and then Sokka jump the short gap from his window to the saddle. Aang closes the window behind them with a gust of wind and then they’re off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara is steering Appa, but she turns around to smile at her brother for a few moments. Sokka sits down next to Toph, Druk resting on her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, guys,” he says, trying not to sound as choked up as he feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. I actually like Sparky, he’s good for you, Sokka. I haven’t seen you that happy in a long time,” Toph smiles, punching his arm lighter than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka hasn’t slept in a bed in two days, but he’s never felt more wired. The sky is turning from a deep black to a dark blue, the sunrise getting closer and closer. It makes Sokka feel sick. How much time have they wasted? How much time do they have left to help Zuko? How far away from Caldera could Ozai have taken him by now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they cross the ocean to Shuhon Island, Katara brings them down lower, hovering above the trees as they fly in the direction of the tower. When Appa starts to slow down, grumbling uncertainly, Katara looks over at the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are those strange spirit vibes again,” Aang says. “He won’t take us much further. Do you think we can find the tower from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka nods, feeling determined. “We just need to find the creek. Plus, we have Druk, I’m sure he can stop us from getting lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara guides Appa to a clearing. Although the sky is lightening up, they’re surrounded by darkness on all sides this deep in the forest. Azula holds up her hand and a large blue flame suspends in the air, giving them light. Druk flies over to her, seeming almost excited. He flies around her and then lands on her outstretched arm, his own flame shooting out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula smirks and pets him. “Not bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do we go from here?” Katara asks Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around the forest. Just as he suspected, everything looks so different in the darkness. He strains his ears and hears running water, pointing in that direction. “We’ll follow the water upstream. There’s a waterfall right by the tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here, buddy, we’ll be back,” Aang murmurs to Appa, who grumbles in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Azula lead the way out of the clearing and toward the water, following it as it twists between trees. Sokka sees movement out of the corner of his eyes, but every time he turns his head he just sees the shadows of the trees move in the light of Azula’s fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka is starting to think that he may recognize the area, spotting a familiar cluster of weeds, when Azula and Toph stop walking at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you—?” Azula starts, whipping her head to face the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph tenses, raising her hands into a defensive position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got company!” she yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One moment, they are anxiously watching the shadows, holding their breath. The next, the ground is opening up and masked earthbenders are stepping out of newly formed holes and into view. Other masked strangers jump down from their positions in the trees, slowly approaching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Sokka and his friends form a circle to face the newcomers, their backs to each other as they pose, ready to strike at the right moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka,” Azula whispers on his right, barely enough for him to hear. “Go. We’ll be right behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka doesn’t look at her, but glances over his shoulder. On the opposite side of the circle is Katara with her back to him, but as he looks over she meets his eyes and gives the slightest nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Sokka would insist on staying with them, on helping them fight. But he knows what his friends are capable of. He knows he is needed elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my signal,” Azula mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the intruders are whispering to each other, sizing up the group before them. There are only about a dozen of them. Sokka’s grip on his boomerang is tight enough to hurt his hand, and he barely lets himself do so much as blink. He takes a deep breath in, holds it, lets it out. Another deep breath in, holds it—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula steps forward, shooting several fireballs in rapid succession as she does, and the tense silence is replaced by chaos. Sokka doesn’t have a moment to spare to see if the fire hits any of the strangers. The flames could’ve hit the trees and started a damn forest fire and he would be none the wiser as he sprints away from the group. He doesn’t even glance back to find out why Toph is already cackling. He is using the distraction for what it is: an exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one seems to pay him any attention as he dives into the cover of more trees and takes off running. Not far behind him, Druk lights the way with some fire, guiding Sokka back to the creek. He runs along the bank, chasing after the source, the fighting fading in the background until all he hears is the pounding of his footsteps, Druk’s wings above him, his heavy breathing, and—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The waterfall.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can hear it, he’s close, closer than he thought they were, but it’s undoubtedly there. The first rays of sun are making their appearance, the forest around him dark but the sky above getting lighter and lighter, contrasting against the dark silhouette of the tower as he runs to the base and looks up, a sight for sore eyes if he’s ever seen one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the anxiety of the night seems to hit him at once, the relief of being here overpowered by the fear for what is or isn’t waiting for him inside. His chest is tight as he tries to catch his breath, but he’s able to manage one word through it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!” he calls, his voice much stronger than he had expected. He waits, panting, for only a few moments before he says again, “Zuko! Are you up there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few seconds of silence following his question feel like lifetimes, and just as he begins searching his surroundings, hoping desperately for something — <em>anything</em> — to help him climb to the top, he hears it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The window opens with a faint creak, breaking through the haze of terror in Sokka’s mind, which clears even more at the sight that meets his eyes as he looks up. </span>
  <span>Zuko’s long hair is spilling out from above, hanging out the window, as good an invitation as Sokka needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka puts his boomerang away and the second the hair is within reach he grabs it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay hidden,” he tells Druk. “I don’t know what’s going to happen up there, okay? We might need backup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Druk takes off, flying up toward the window and Sokka starts climbing, pulling himself up quickly, quicker than he’s ever climbed anything in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko isn’t waiting for him at the window, and Druk stays on the ledge as Sokka tumbles inside with another, “Zuko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightens up, out of breath, eyes immediately searching the room for Zuko or Ozai, but it looks empty. He hears a muffled noise, but he’s distracted by the still dark tower, and he frowns as his eyes adjust. The noise becomes louder and he looks down to see Zuko’s hair trailing from the window, across the floor, and leading to the wall opposite him. He loses all the breath from his lungs when his eyes reach the end of the trail and he makes eye contact with Zuko. His hands are chained behind him, the chain fastened to the wall, a gag in his mouth. He’s trying to say something and struggling against the chains as if he’s trying to run to him. His eyes are locked on Sokka’s and seem to be screaming—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka spins on his heel, hand already reaching for his boomerang, but as soon as he turns around he’s hit in the stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks it’s a punch, at first, but he snaps his eyes away from the pair of cold, dark eyes meeting his and looks down. It feels like he is moving much slower than usual as his eyes trail down to see the man’s pale hand wrapped around the hilt of a dagger, shoved deeply into Sokka’s abdomen. He can’t move, only watch as the weapon is pulled out, covered in blood. Sokka feels something wet slide down his skin, watches as the fabric surrounding the new hole in his clothes starts to turn red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands there, his body numb and screaming with pain at the same time, until the man kicks him. He isn’t sure where his foot makes contact with his body, he can’t register anything other than the burning in his stomach, but suddenly he’s stumbling backward and landing on his back, hard. He lets out a gasp of pain and rolls onto his side, curling in on himself and groaning as his hands uselessly try to cover the wound as it bleeds profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing personal,” the man drawls from behind him, pulling the rest of Zuko’s hair back inside the tower. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ozai</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You see, you and your little friends back at the palace made things a little more complicated than I would’ve liked, and I had to remedy that. Fortunately, you fell for my trap, drawing you out here was just oh so easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was surprised you let Zuko out of your sight in the first place, but then again, you must not be the brains of the group. I mean, did you realize what you were doing when you brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>here? Did you know you were delivering it into the hands of its rightful owner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka forces his eyes open. Ozai is now standing between him and Zuko, wearing the same black, simple clothes as the attackers in the forest. Although he can only see his profile, Sokka can still notice some similarities between him and Zuko. Zuko has the same soft smile and kind eyes as his mother, but looking at Ozai now just reminds Sokka of the first time he met the angry, short-tempered version of Zuko. He looks young, no lines in his face or gray in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai is scowling at something in his hands, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the headpiece</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sokka can’t think clearly through the panic setting in him, but he remembers Zuko trying to hand it to him in the boat, Sokka insisting he keep it. He had wanted Zuko to have it when he met his family, but now it’s in the wrong hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka winces as Ozai tosses it carelessly to the floor, the loud sound of metal against stone echoing inside his head. “I assume you had no idea, strolling around the kingdom all day like that. And to think you could've escaped then, and we would never have gotten here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko is still yelling against the gag in his mouth, pulling fiercely at his chains, and Ozai’s head snaps up, glaring as he walks to stand over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from him,” Sokka hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai pauses, looking over at Sokka in mild curiosity. “Look at that, Zuko, maybe you were right about him caring for you after all. It’s a shame he has to pay for it with his life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai’s voice sounds far away through the panic coursing through Sokka. His clothes are soaked with his own blood, one hand trying weakly to keep pressure on his wound, the other pressing down on top of it. Every time he tries to meet Zuko’s eyes he gets hit with a wave of pain and dizziness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sokka. Breathe. Don’t panic. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>panic. You’ll get out of this, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, you can do it again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do it for Zuko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep breath. Finally, he is able to look at Zuko. His eyes are wide, watching Sokka with a tear falling down his cheek. For a few moments, instead of desperately trying to reach him, Zuko is frozen in his chains, but then something flickers in his expression and he starts pulling against them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well,” Ozai continues. “It was inevitable that there would be casualties on our way to the throne. There always is when people try to fight against true power. My brother thought that having some of the strongest benders by his side would protect him, when really, he just delivered them to me and my supporters on a silver platter. Or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>did, bringing them out here with no other defense. Without the Avatar and his pathetic friends in the way, our path to the throne is significantly easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai untethers his son from the wall and grabs the chains still holding his wrists tightly. “Come on, Zuko. I’m sure the others have been taken care of by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts leading Zuko forward, and Zuko resists. Ozai lets out a frustrated noise and pulls harder, but Zuko throws himself back onto the ground with all of his strength. The chains fall out of Ozai’s hands and the gag falls from Zuko’s mouth in the struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he yells immediately, legs scrambling to push himself further away from his father. “I want nothing to do with your reign, I’ll never take the throne with you! I’ll tell everyone what you’ve done to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’ve done to you?” Ozai snarls. “I’ve had to teach you some lessons. You should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>thankful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You burned my face! I was a child! It was cruel, and it was wrong. It wasn’t a lesson, and I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to thank you for. I know that now, and soon the whole Fire Nation will know what kind of monster you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai doesn’t raise his voice, or do anything to react, really. He stares coolly at Zuko, then shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been a slow learner, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka doesn’t notice he’s walked back over to him until his shadow falls over the ground in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for Sokka to realize what is happening, and then it’s too late to move. Even if he had registered it, he probably wouldn’t have had the energy to move out of the way. Ozai’s foot comes down, hard, with all the strength of someone who has been thriving off of magic energy for almost two decades behind his heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka lets out a scream, feeling something in his knee break as Ozai’s foot lands on him, the pain sudden enough to momentarily distract him from the stab wound in his stomach. He feels a wave of nausea and squeezes his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Katara, hurry up, I could </span>
  </em>
  <span>really</span>
  <em>
    <span> use some of your magic water abilities right about now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks desperately, one of the only clear thoughts in his head other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> so much blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Zuko is screaming, a sob escaping him. “He has nothing to do with this, leave him alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I apparently can’t get through to you, I just have to get creative,” Ozai hisses. “I would suggest doing as I say, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Zuko...don’t listen to anything he says,” Sokka rasps, forcing his eyes open. The world is unbalanced, but it seems to become steadier the longer he and Zuko hold eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watches as the fear in Zuko’s wide eyes transforms into a steely resolve. He looks back at his father. “You let me heal him. Let me heal him, father, and I’ll go with you. I’ll do anything you say, I won’t fight back or ever run from you. Just...let me save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t—” Sokka gasps, interrupted by a new wave of pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can handle it, Katara is on her way, I’ll be fine, stop worrying about me—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chain him up if you need to,” Zuko adds. “I’ll...I’ll go with you, help you take down whoever is left, clear the path to your throne, never resist your wishes again. Anything. But only if you let me heal him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If Zuko tries to trick Ozai, his father might overpower him and punish him even more for lying. But if he goes through with it, even unwillingly, he’ll be under Ozai’s complete control once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do this, Zuko</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wants to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai glares at Zuko, obviously considering it, before wordlessly looking down at Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seizes Sokka by the collar and drags him over to prop him against a pillar at the bottom of the stairs. Sokka lets out a yelp as he’s moved, the pain in his stomach and in his leg somehow even stronger than it was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt him!” Zuko shouts, and Ozai glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What difference does it make?” he sneers. “He’ll be fine.” He kicks Sokka for extra measure. There is a red puddle where he had been lying just moments earlier, and as he coughs the inside of his mouth feels wet and metallic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai approaches Zuko and Zuko doesn’t look at him as Ozai unchains him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ozai snaps before freeing Zuko, and Zuko doesn’t move even as he is unbound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai approaches Sokka, who is struggling to stay upright, and chains him to the pillar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get any ideas,” he hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly, he hears the dull thud of his boomerang fall out of its holster and hit the ground by his side as Ozai finishes chaining him up with another rough shake. If it weren’t for, well, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stab wound</span>
  </em>
  <span> making every movement unbearably painful, he’d gladly give his boomerang a nice hard throw in the direction of Ozai’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it quick.” Ozai finally snaps, and Zuko immediately surges forward to Sokka’s side as his father steps away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka,” he breathes, one hand on his shoulder, the other pulling at his clothes to see the wound. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood, it won’t stop, he didn’t even know he had this much in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka hisses in pain and the sound unfreezes Zuko from where he is staring at the wound in barely concealed fear. His eyes look back to Sokka’s and he starts covering his torso with some of his hair. “Hey, look at me, it’s alright, you’ll be fine—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko,” Sokka interrupts, every word causing him pain. “You can’t do this. I won’t let you. You can still...you can still get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shakes his head. “I can’t let you die, Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Sokka winces, eyes pleading with Zuko. “This is no way for you to live.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko forces a smile, one hand moving to rest on Sokka’s cheek. He doesn’t realize he is crying until Zuko starts brushing his tears away with his thumb, his touch impossibly gentle. “It’s going to be okay. As long as I know you’re alright, I’ll be fine,” he says. He takes a deep, shaky breath, and closes his eyes. “Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka raises a trembling hand to Zuko’s face. All the braids are gone, and Sokka brushes a loose strand of the now golden hair out of his face and then lets his hand rest on his unscarred cheek, feeling the warmth of Zuko’s body against his alarmingly cold hand, his dark skin and the dried blood on his fingers contrasting against Zuko’s pale face. Zuko leans into the touch as he continues singing, his voice determined and strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything feels foggy, but a thought, sudden and clear, comes to him through it all. He stares at Zuko’s hair as it glows, stares at the one thing about him that Ozai actually cares about, and he knows what he needs to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Careful, that’s sharp enough to cut you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had told Zuko on their first day together. His hand moves from Zuko’s cheek to his hair, running his fingers through it and stopping, his other hand reaching for the boomerang. He tries to go slow, tries to be subtle, but he barely has control over his movements. Zuko notices and opens his eyes. He watches Sokka curiously through his teary eyes, the gold of his hair spreading and getting closer to Sokka—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka feels a shock of pain and knows he doesn’t have time to wait. This is his only chance. As soon as he’s healed, Ozai won’t let him linger. They won’t be this close again.</span>
  <em>
    <span> This is his only chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans forward, urging Zuko closer to him, their mouths just inches apart—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s hand goes from resting on Zuko’s hair to holding it tightly, his other hand gripping his boomerang. Before Zuko can react, Sokka raises it to his hair, turning the tips away from him and using the inner curve of it to slice across Zuko’s hair, cutting it in one swift motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls back against the pillar, the sudden movement draining him, black spots filling part of his vision. Zuko’s eyes widen as he grabs at his now short ends and then picks up the cut hair that had been attached to him just moments before. He watches in horror as the golden, fiery appearance quickly returns to its original black, spreading the length of his hair, where it had stopped just feet from reaching Sokka. The tower is much darker now, the atmosphere heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka,” he breathes, “what did you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Ozai calls out, grabbing at the hair, then dropping it as if it had burned him. Sokka watches as his hair turns more gray than black, his face becomes wrinkled. Ozai stares at his hands and then his eyes snap up. “What have you done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s glaring daggers at Sokka, who has slumped to the floor now, and Zuko stands on shaking legs and steps over Sokka to stand between him and Ozai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get any closer to him,” Zuko says, his voice dangerous and steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka needs to move, to stop Ozai, to help Zuko, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t move</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He feels exhausted, his eyes are so heavy. He just needs to rest them for a minute, he wants to close them so bad, but he’s afraid of what will happen to Zuko if he looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko maintains eye contact with his father, who is seething, and Sokka’s head is spinning as he watches Ozai’s left hand start to glow with fire, stepping closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you are overdue for another lesson,” he spits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko shouts, fists clenched. “I’m not taking any more of your ‘lessons’. And I’m done taking orders from you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, the glow in Ozai’s hand becomes a flame, and he shoots it toward Zuko. Zuko raises his hand, effortlessly meeting it with his own burst of fire, and Ozai’s eyes widen just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve kept me locked away all these years, trying to convince me that I was safe here, that the world would hate me,” Zuko shouts. “But you were wrong! It’s where I belong. I won’t hide any longer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai’s eyes flash with anger. “Where could you possibly go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, as long as it’s far away from you,” Zuko answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looks away as Zuko shoots more fire at his father. Everything is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s hurting his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurts </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he’s struggling to breath. He focuses on that, on his breath, in, out. In — </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch — </span>
  </em>
  <span>out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai is shouting, and Zuko is yelling something back. Sokka tries to do something, to raise his head, anything. He should be there, he should be fighting, protecting Zuko. His eyes are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and when he looks at the pair again, he finds that Ozai is stepping back to avoid Zuko’s flames, being pushed closer and closer to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sloppy, you’ll never last out there with this kind of bending,” Ozai snaps, even as he is fighting hard, the one hand he can firebend out of working overtime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither will you,” Zuko spits back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoots another flame toward Ozai, and as he stumbles back, Druk enters from the window ledge and shoots down to his feet. Ozai trips over him, nearly falling out the open window, but Zuko grabs him by the wrist at the last second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes slip closed. He hears more voices, snippets of a conversation— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that Aang?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go! You’ll never—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—face it, you’ve lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—him out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got him…okka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get Katara. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t feel the pain anymore, not in his leg, not in his stomach. He can't feel anything really, he just feels so...so </span>
  <em>
    <span>light</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now. He barely registers Zuko pulling him into his lap, one hand supporting his neck, the other grabbing one of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes, but everything is still so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He squints, forcing his eyes to focus on Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, just hold on—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay, don’t go, please don’t leave me—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko,” Sokka says again, and his voice is weak, but his tone is urgent. Zuko shuts up immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Tell Katara I’m sorry. She’s coming, she’ll come...she'll come and get you, take you to Caldera...it’s where you belong, Zuko...she’ll explain everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shakes his head, his eyes again filling with tears. “Don’t talk like that. You’re not going to die. Katara’s on her way, I promise, she’ll help you. You can’t...you can’t leave me, you still have to take me to see the Spirit Lights, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka coughs, his lips twisting into a small smile. “I have never...seen the world the way that I have with you. You helped me see the beauty in it again, you gave me something to...believe in. You were...you were my new dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s tears spill down his face. “Sokka, you were mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka feels himself smile wider, and as the room gets brighter, he lets his eyes close again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Content warnings: physical and verbal abuse, graphic description of a stab wound, major character death)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah, did you notice I updated the chapter count? This chapter was just. so much. I had to split it into two for the sake of my sanity. Stay tuned for the final chapter!</p><p>Also, researching whether or not it was possible to cut hair with a boomerang was the very first thing I looked up when I started writing this story. It turns out, there are war boomerangs that have an extra sharp inner edge! Very convenient here.</p><p><a href="https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. you can imagine what happened next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka feels warm. </p><p>He doesn’t remember standing, but he’s on his feet. He looks down at his stomach. No blood. He pokes it. Nothing. His leg looks fine, too. He moves it around experimentally, giving a slight frown. Not even a slight ache from the pain of what just happened. </p><p>What just happened...everything flashes in his mind. Zuko's face when Sokka stumbled into the tower and saw him chained up, Zuko's look of shock when Sokka cut his hair, Zuko standing up to his father, Zuko's tears as Sokka slipped out of consciousness...</p><p>He looks back up and slowly spins in place, taking in his surroundings. He isn’t sure where he is. It looks like home, the blinding white landscape reminding him of snow, but the ground is flat and the air isn’t cold. It expands in all directions, seemingly endless until it finally meets the sky in the distance. It’s a cloudy gray, the sun hidden from sight but giving light nonetheless.</p><p>“Hello?” he calls out into the overwhelming silence. </p><p>Faintly, just barely, he can hear it. He strains his ears to make out the words.</p><p>
  <em> “Heal what has been hurt.” </em>
</p><p>“Zuko?” he shouts immediately, head whipping around as he tries to figure out where his voice is coming from. Zuko’s voice is quiet, and shaky, and it hurts Sokka’s chest to hear him sound so...so <em> broken </em>.</p><p>“Sokka.”</p><p>He turns around and inhales sharply. </p><p>He had been completely alone a moment ago, but now she’s standing just a few feet from him. She looks exactly like he remembers her, her long hair seeming to float behind her, her dress moving in a wind that Sokka cannot feel. She looks calm and content and beautiful and so <em>real</em>. More real than she ever did in any of his dreams. </p><p>“Yue.”</p><p>“Hello,” she smiles. </p><p>Her <em> voice </em>. He could picture her face every night, but hearing her voice...nothing compared to it. It washed over him, calming some of his apprehension and nerves. </p><p>
  <em> “Change the fate’s design.” </em>
</p><p>He glances back up at the sky, but then turns to her again. “Where am I? Am I dead?” he asks. </p><p>“You are,” she says simply, apologetically. “But not for long.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He frowns. “Is Zuko okay?”</p><p>“He is, because of you.” Yue smiles. “And for that, Agni has chosen to thank you. She led you to him, and you died to protect her gift. That does not go unnoticed.” </p><p>“<em> Save what has been lost </em>.”</p><p>“I kind of ruined her gift,” Sokka admits. “I cut his hair.”</p><p>Yue shakes her head. “Sokka, her gift was never the hair, nor his healing powers. It was him, Zuko. Her flower was what gave him life, and he personified the gift. For so many years, he has been hidden in that tower, but you were the one who showed him the world. And even though it meant you would die, you cut his hair to set him free. What you did, you did it out of love. To show you her gratitude, she’s giving you a second chance.”</p><p>Sokka’s going to get whiplash. Just a few days ago he rolled his eyes at the idea of Agni’s flower, not to mention it giving anyone powers. He scoffed at the thought of anyone being led by a spirit to find a missing prince, and he would never believe Zuko’s magic hair if he hadn’t seen it for himself. Now here Yue is, telling him Agni is bringing him back from the dead. He’s not sure if this is real. He’s not sure if he cares. </p><p>
  <em> “Bring back what once was mine.” </em>
</p><p>Sokka turns his head, but still sees no one behind him. He looks back to Yue, who nods. </p><p>“Go to him,” she says. </p><p>“Yue,” he starts, but he has no idea what to say. Where does he begin? How can words explain everything that has been on his mind since losing her? How he spent sleepless nights replaying their last moments, regretting that he didn’t get to say a real goodbye but instead had to watch as she turned away from him and the next moment, she collapsed into his arms, lifeless. How the months that followed were filled with confusion on who he was and why he wasn’t good enough. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says finally. </p><p>She smiles kindly. “There is nothing to forgive. You changed my life in the few short days we had together. It’s a talent of yours. It’s not your fault I had a destiny to fulfill.” </p><p>“But—“</p><p>“I know,” she says. “Sokka, you can’t save everyone. But you try. Every day, with everyone. And bending or no bending, you help them. You’re willing to do anything for them. I know you would take a thousand daggers for Zuko, or for anyone you care about, because that’s who you are. And that’s what matters, more than anything else. Now go. He’s waiting.”</p><p>
  <em> “What once was mine.” </em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Yue,” he says softly. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” she says, her bright smile returning. “Never forget, I’m always with you, watching over you.”</p><p>He turns his head in the direction of Zuko’s voice, taking a tentative step forward. He can’t help but glance over his shoulder at Yue, who is still smiling encouragingly, and look at her one last time. He's surprised to realize that instead of wanting to turn around and stay with her and never have to say goodbye to her again, he feels calm washing over him. Peace. <em> Closure </em>. </p><p>He faces forward again. Another step. Two more. He starts walking faster, he hears voices getting louder, and everything around him becomes brighter and brighter. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He’s on the ground, his head is in someone’s lap. It’s quiet. Someone else is sitting near his thigh and holding his hand. There’s another hand on his cheek. Something drops on his forehead— tears? </p><p>He flutters his eyelids open, blinking against the light. A gasp. The hand in his squeezes tight. </p><p>He looks up into the eyes of the person whose lap his head is resting in, and sees Zuko, his eyes swimming with tears. His hand is on Sokka’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing the skin there, smiling in disbelief. </p><p>“Sokka?” he whispers. </p><p>“Hey, sunshine,” Sokka grins. </p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p>Sokka looks over to see Katara kneeling by his side. Her cheeks are also stained with tears, and she’s holding one of his hands between both of hers. </p><p>“Oh, hey sis,” he says. “What...what happened?”</p><p>Zuko and Katara exchange a long look. “What do you remember?” Katara asks. </p><p>“Getting stabbed...Zuko fighting Ozai...Ozai almost falling out the window...hearing you guys...and then—“ He stops, the image of Yue so clear in his mind. Was it a dream? It had seemed so real…</p><p>“You were dead, Sokka,” Katara says, her voice breaking on his name. </p><p>“Right.” Sokka takes a deep breath, assessing the pain in his body. His leg is still screaming at him, but his stomach seems...fine, somehow. “Sorry about that. Did you heal me?”</p><p>“Agni did,” Zuko says, voice quiet. </p><p>“Right,” he repeats. “Uh, help me sit up?” </p><p>Zuko and Katara guide him into a sitting position and he feels the wound in his stomach gently, only to find there is no wound, just his bloodstained clothes. He looks up at them, wide eyes meeting their concerned ones. </p><p>“How do you feel?” Toph asks. Sokka hadn’t noticed her until she had spoken, but she’s leaning against the wall, near a giant hole where the window had been. There’s a large chunk of earth by her feet, what he assumes to have been their mode of transportation and the source of the giant hole and the debris now covering the floor. </p><p>Toph’s face is serious and her arms are crossed, but her fingers drumming against her arms give away her anxiety. Druk is on her shoulder, eyes fixed on Sokka. He's almost sure that the dragon winks at him, and Sokka blinks a few times. Either he’s still out of it after just dying, or he has another addition to his list of wild things he has seen in the past few days.</p><p>Sokka grimaces. “I feel like shit. Something in my leg is definitely broken, but at least I’m alive.”</p><p>“We need to get you to fresh water, let’s go,” Katara says, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. She moves to scoop Sokka into her arms, but Zuko stops her with his hand. </p><p>“Let me,” he says, and Katara nods and steps away. </p><p>Zuko grabs Sokka’s boomerang and places it back in the holster, more careful of the sharp edge than he was the first time. Then he picks him up carefully, sure to not disturb his injured leg. He takes a step and accidentally kicks the headpiece that was still lying on the ground, and Toph bends down to grab it where it lands in front of her. </p><p>“Wow,” she mutters, turning it over in her hands. “A whole lot of trouble for one tiny piece of metal. You’ve got your hands full, Sparky, I’ll hold onto this for you.” </p><p>Still recovering from the fact that his heart had stopped beating a few minutes ago, Sokka is starting to feel the adrenaline ebb away. The pain in his leg burns painfully. He bites his lip, hiding his face in Zuko’s chest as he steps onto the chunk of earth with Toph and Katara. Zuko’s arms squeeze tighter around him as Toph slowly lowers them all to the ground, one of her hands resting on Sokka’s shoulder.</p><p>He realizes Zuko is speaking softly to him, the rumbling of his chest pressed against his ear grounding him. “It’s okay...you’re okay...thank Agni you’re okay, Sokka…”</p><p>Zuko takes him to the stream and sits him down in the cold water. He tries moving away but Sokka is still gripping tightly to his clothes. He looks up at Zuko and doesn’t have to ask, Zuko just sits next to him in the water, holding him as Katara steps in and starts to work on his leg. </p><p>Katara frowns as her hands move up and down, hovering over his leg as the water moves around his skin. “I can’t do much for broken bones, but this should help with the pain.” </p><p>Sokka squeezes Zuko tight as the pain becomes sharper for a moment before it fades away into something more bearable. </p><p>“That’s all I can do now,” Katara says. “We’ll get you more help in the palace.”</p><p>Sokka nods, taking a few moments to breathe before he looks up and frowns. “Where is everyone?” </p><p>“We took care of the attackers, then arrived here right in time to help Zuko with Ozai," Katara explains. "Aang and Azula are taking him back to Caldera, they’ll be back with Appa as soon as they can.”</p><p>“Sokka, what exactly happened up there anyway?” Toph asks, sitting cross legged on the bank. Katara steps out and dries herself off, but Sokka makes no move to get out of the water, so neither does Zuko. </p><p>Sokka looks up at Zuko, who takes a deep breath and gives Toph and Katara the short version. Toph is quiet when he finishes, then asks, “So now your hair isn’t magical anymore?”</p><p>“Nope,” Zuko confirms, not sounding sad about it in the slightest. </p><p>“How did you know that cutting it would work, Snoozles?”</p><p>“Uh, lucky guess?” Sokka winces.</p><p>“You couldn’t have let me heal you first?” Zuko asks, still looking a little upset. </p><p>“I couldn’t risk it.” Sokka shakes his head. “I had to do something before it was too late. I had to free you from him.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes. “Was the whole ‘you were my new dream’ not obvious enough for you?”</p><p>Zuko’s lips twitch upwards. “I still want to hear you say it.”</p><p>“Sunshine.” Sokka takes his hand. “I really like you. Enough to die for you, literally.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen as he stares back at Sokka. </p><p>“I’m glad I can’t see them kissing right now,” Toph says into the silence. </p><p>“We weren’t kissing!” Sokka glares in her direction. “Well, I mean, not <em>yet</em>, you had to ruin the moment.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, get on with it then,” Katara smirks, turning to ask Toph about any injuries to give them some privacy. </p><p>Zuko smiles shyly at Sokka and Sokka moves his hand to the back of his neck, closing the distance. </p><p>The water around them is cold, but Zuko’s lips are warm against his, and so is the skin under Sokka’s hand. Sokka had recently died, but as he kisses Zuko, he thinks he has never felt more alive. Zuko’s lips move slowly against his, the kiss short but sweet, both of them smiling as they pull away. </p><p>“For the record, I really like you, too,” he whispers, but then the soft smile on his face changes into a sad look that tugs at Sokka’s heartstrings. He threads his fingers through Zuko’s, squeezing them tightly as Zuko drops his gaze. </p><p>“I thought...that I lost you,” Zuko whispers, his voice shaking. He blinks a few times and a tear falls from his eye. The sight brings a lump to Sokka’s throat and he stalls his response by bringing his free hand up to wipe the tear away. Zuko closes his eyes and leans into the touch. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sokka whispers back. </p><p>Zuko huffs a humorless laugh. “Are you apologizing for getting stabbed by my father?”</p><p>Sokka winces. “Well, when you put it that way…” his voice trails off and he moves his hand to Zuko’s chin, waiting until he makes eye contact to keep speaking. “You know that I didn’t want to leave you last night, yeah? Zuko, when I found out you were gone, I was…terrified. My worst fear was that I would come to the tower and find it empty, not knowing if I would ever see you again. I would’ve come sooner, but I had to sneak out of the palace while it was under lockdown, so it was complicated,” Sokka says. </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen. “You what?”</p><p>“Yeah, the Fire Lord wanted to wait until morning, but I said screw that. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, so we snuck out—“</p><p>Before he can finish, Zuko is kissing him again, effectively shutting Sokka up until he pulls away. </p><p>“Sorry,” Zuko breathes. </p><p>“Don’t be,” Sokka says once he finds his voice again. </p><p>“That was so brave of you. You’re incredible, you know that?”</p><p>Sokka’s first thought is <em>“Not incredible enough to protect you from him sooner,”</em> but he doesn’t say it. He thinks about what Yue said, and instead just smiles as Zuko continues talking. </p><p>“I’m just so glad you’re okay. My father always says I was lucky to be born, that I wasn’t born lucky, but I think all my luck was being saved so I could meet you.”</p><p>Sokka pushes down the anger that rises in him at the mention of Ozai. Not because he just stabbed Sokka, although that definitely was a part of it, but right now he’s angry for Zuko and for everything Ozai put him through.</p><p>He tries not to think about that. What matters is that they have each other. Sokka takes a deep breath and puts on a smile. “Well, I’m glad you think so, because you’ll have a hard time getting rid of me now.”</p><p>Zuko doesn’t laugh, but squeezes Sokka’s fingers tighter and bites his lip. “Promise?”</p><p>“Yeah. I promise,” Sokka says softly. He smiles and experimentally runs his fingers through Zuko’s hair. It’s a big change, but it suits him. The ends of it now reach right above his shoulder. </p><p>“I think I did a pretty good job,” Sokka smirks. “You look good in short hair.”</p><p>Zuko reaches a hand up to play with it self consciously. “It’s a bit drastic, don’t you think? You couldn’t have made it a little longer?”</p><p>Sokka laughs. “You have to remember I used a <em>boomerang</em> to cut it, I think you should give me more credit here. I can do a better job once it grows out.” He pauses, frowning. “Will it grow out? I have to admit that I’m not sure how magical hair differs from...normal hair.”</p><p>"I guess we'll find out. We have time. We have all the time in the world, you and I."</p><p>"We do, don't we?" Sokka smiles.</p><p>“Are you two done being gross yet?” Toph whines. </p><p>“Just be grateful you can’t see it, Toph. I don’t think they could sit any closer if they tried,” Katara smirks.</p><p>Sokka immediately scoops a handful of water and flicks it toward his sister, who lazily bends it out of the way and accidentally directs it toward Toph and Druk. </p><p>Toph retaliates with a rock that Katara dodges, and before it can escalate further than that, Appa’s shadow passes over them and he starts to descend. </p><p>His apprehension about the area seems to have left with Ozai, and as Sokka glances around, he notices the whole clearing looks different. The sun shines brightly on them, the plants look more vibrant than usual, and he thinks he hears some birds and other animals exploring the area. </p><p>Aang and Azula jump off the saddle and stare at Sokka and Zuko as Katara helps them stand up and step out of the water. Sokka balances himself between the two of them, keeping his weight on his good leg. </p><p>“Looks like you guys had an eventful morning. Nice haircut,” Azula smirks at Zuko. </p><p>Zuko blinks at her in surprise. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Everyone turns to stare at Sokka. </p><p>“What?” he asks defensively. “There wasn’t exactly time to explain! I just bled to death, give me a break.”</p><p>“You what?” Aang’s eyebrows shoot up as his eyes notice the bloodstains on his clothes for the first time. </p><p>“Explain what?” Zuko frowns. </p><p>Sokka sighs. “Well, you remember what I said about the lanterns being for the lost prince? Actually, maybe we should sit back down for this.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko’s expression is disbelieving, then confused, then surprised, and finally settles on excitement as Sokka explains the story of the lost prince and connects the dots of Zuko’s life to fit it perfectly. </p><p>“I have a family,” Zuko says at the end, his voice quiet, saying <em> family </em> as if it’s the most sacred word he knows. He looks up at Azula. “You’re my sister!”</p><p>“I guess I probably should get to that firebending teaching after all," Azula smirks. "You can train together with Aang.”</p><p>Zuko and Azula spend the whole flight back to Caldera talking. Mostly about firebending, but Sokka stops listening and focuses on his own sister. Katara sits next to Sokka the entire time, her head leaning on his shoulder, holding his hand tightly. They don’t say anything. They don’t need to. </p><p>They land on the palace grounds, the Kyoshi Warriors watching them closely as Suki breaks from the group and approaches them. </p><p>“Lord Iroh and Lady Ursa are waiting in the throne room,” she says. </p><p>“He needs medical attention first,” Zuko says sharply.</p><p>Suki’s eyes go from him, to where Sokka is supported between him and Azula, and then back to Zuko and more specifically, at his hair.</p><p>“No, Zuko, you should go, you don’t have to come with me,” Sokka says before Suki can say anything. </p><p>Zuko frowns at him. “I don’t want to let you out of my sight. And I would...I would like you to be there with me. When I meet them.”</p><p>Sokka’s heart clenches in his chest. “You know what, my leg is holding up alright. How about we go to the throne room now and you can meet your mom?” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The palace is quiet, but instead of the eerie silence from last night, it seems like the walls are holding their breath. Katara takes over supporting Sokka so Azula can lead the group into the throne room, Zuko still close by his side. Druk flies to land on Azula’s shoulder, and if she had been a stranger Sokka would be very intimidated by the sight of a member of the royal family strolling through the palace with a dragon casually perched on her shoulder.</p><p>The scene in the throne room is what Sokka would have imagined: Ursa is pacing, Iroh’s expression is more serious than usual as he talks with someone from the city's prison, and Lu Ten is having a heated conversation with one of the Kyoshi Warriors. It looks like they haven’t slept, let alone left the room, since Sokka was last here. The only difference is that most of the Kyoshi Warriors are gone. Sokka noticed many of them in the streets of the city and around the palace, but he hopes the injured have gotten some sleep. </p><p>Silence falls over the room as they walk (or in Sokka’s case, hobble) inside. Everyone stares, clearly more focused on Zuko than anyone else. He tenses at Sokka’s side, looking nervous, and when they stop walking Sokka pulls his arm away from Zuko’s shoulder to grab and squeeze his hand. <em> I’m here.  </em></p><p>Azula steps to the side and Zuko, who had been staring at everything in the room with wide eyes, now looks to where Iroh is sitting on his throne and Ursa, frozen in place, stands near him. She is staring at her son with wide eyes. </p><p>No one in the room moves as she seems to overcome her shock and steps in their direction, her hands shaking at her sides. </p><p>Sokka gives Zuko’s hand one last squeeze before letting go, and Zuko moves forward once he does. Sokka’s hold had anchored him, but now he gravitates toward his mom. </p><p>Ursa hesitates, then reaches a hand out to cup Zuko’s unscarred cheek. Zuko lets out a shaky breath, leaning into the touch as if unconsciously, then his hand reaches up to grab her wrist. Ursa’s eyes fill with tears, and then she’s pulling him into her arms. Zuko all but collapses into her embrace, holding her tightly. </p><p>Lord Iroh had stood up and slowly approached them during their hug, and as Zuko and Ursa pull away, Zuko turns to him and gives a small smile before Iroh pulls him into a hug. </p><p>Ursa approaches Sokka and Katara and they try to awkwardly half bow before she holds up a hand to stop them. </p><p>“I should be bowing to the two of you,” she says. “You brought my son home to me. I have imagined this day for so long, and now it is finally here, thanks to your bravery.”</p><p>Sokka’s first instinct is to brush off the praise, insist that it was no skin off his back, but the words catch in his throat as he looks into the sincere eyes of Zuko’s mother, tears still spilling down her cheeks. </p><p>“I…he saved me too, in a way.” </p><p>“I can’t thank you enough...Wang, was it?” she asks, a glint in her eye that makes Sokka laugh. </p><p>Wang died in that tower, Sokka didn’t need him anymore to be someone to be proud of. Yue helped him realize that, and so did Zuko, and Katara, and everyone else who he feels like himself around. He gives Ursa a smile— not something forced, not a charming smirk. A real, genuine smile. “Call me Sokka.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first night in the palace, they’re both exhausted and have been with each other all day, but Sokka refuses to leave his side and Zuko doesn’t seem open to the idea, either. Given the fact that there was recently an attempted coup and a certain theft highlighted a security threat to the lost prince’s bedroom, Zuko was given a temporary guest room. He doesn't step foot in it, instead falling asleep with his head using Sokka’s chest for a pillow, his arm tight around his waist even in sleep, and Sokka’s new cast propped up on a pillow.</p><p>Sokka is at Zuko’s side almost every moment the next day, but they get separated the day after that, and Sokka feels anxious until he is finally free to go searching for him.</p><p>He finds Zuko alone in the palace gardens, his feet on a bench as he hugs his knees to his chest, eyes fixed on the turtleducks in the pond in front of him. Sokka hobbles on his crutch to sit next to him. </p><p>“Hey, sunshine,” he grins, and Zuko doesn’t seem surprised that he’s there.</p><p>“Hey,” he glances up and gives him a tight smile before looking back at the water. “How’s your leg?”</p><p>“Eh,” Sokka shrugs. “It’ll be fine. Everything okay with you?” he asks, even though it’s a stupid question. </p><p>This time last week, Zuko was stuck in the same tower he had been in every day for as long as he could remember with a man who is now in prison. The trial had been quick, the punishment severe, with Ozai now far out of sight and out of mind along with the others who were involved in the coup. </p><p>Since his arrival to the palace, Zuko has been forced to meet all kinds of new people and learn so many new things about not only the world that had been hidden from him, but also the life of royalty. It’s a lot to take in, and they’re trying to ease him into it, but it’s still fairly overwhelming. Sokka notices he is still barefoot, and it makes him smile.</p><p>Despite everything, Zuko humors him with a generic answer. “I’m good.”</p><p>Sokka places his hand on the bench between them, and it’s an offering that Zuko takes, grabbing Sokka’s hand with his own and squeezing lightly. “Do you still want to go to the Snuggly Turtleduckling with everyone?” Sokka asks. </p><p>(Azula had been asking for a rematch, excited to show Zuko some more advanced moves now that he doesn't have seventy feet of hair to worry about. Sokka thinks the fact that he is also her brother might be part of the reason why she is so excited to fight him.)</p><p>(Lord Iroh and Lady Ursa think they are going to Ember Island. What they don’t know won’t kill them.)</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go,” Zuko says. He stands and reaches out a hand to help Sokka back on his feet, waiting for Sokka to position his crutch before walking by his side slowly. </p><p>He’s quiet, and Sokka considers asking him if he’s okay again, but Zuko interrupts his thoughts. </p><p>“When are you leaving?” </p><p>Sokka looks over at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You know, when are you going home?” </p><p>They had written to their father immediately, vaguely explaining some of the events and promising to return home with more details and all in one piece once everything had calmed down. Not giving an exact date had left Sokka feeling free, but as things start to wind down, it looms over him.</p><p>Not that he doesn’t want to go home. He’s just been through a lot lately. Including death. It's complicated. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” he tells Zuko honestly. “Katara wants to be there for her birthday, but that’s still a week away.”</p><p>Zuko doesn't answer, just nods at the ground, and Sokka smiles. “I do owe you a trip to the south though, don’t I?”</p><p>Zuko still won’t look at him, and Sokka stops walking, turning toward him. Zuko faces him and Sokka balances on his crutch to grab Zuko’s hands.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, waiting until Zuko makes eye contact with him. “I’m not eager to leave you anytime soon. If you want to come with me, I would love that. It’s also okay if you’re already tired of me, I’ll leave and be back in just a few weeks. It’s up to you.”</p><p>“It’s up to you, too, this is also your decision,” Zuko says quickly.</p><p>“My decision is you. I want to stay by your side, I want what makes you happy, whatever that is,” Sokka tells him.</p><p>Zuko is quiet. “Well...I have been dreaming of traveling the world for the past twenty one years. The South Pole seems like a nice place to start.”</p><p>Sokka beams. “Then we’ll go. Whenever you’re ready. Azula can come too, if she wants. We’ll take Appa there, and you can meet my dad, and I’ll show you the Spirit Lights.”</p><p>Zuko looks significantly more relaxed than he had when Sokka first found him. “Yeah, okay. I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“But first, I’m going to cheer you on as you kick some ass in probending,” Sokka grins, swinging their hands together. </p><p>“I don’t think it’s fair yet, not until Azula teaches me.”</p><p>“I still have faith in you,” Sokka says. “Oh! I almost forgot. I made this for you today during lunch!”</p><p>He reaches into his pocket and hands Zuko the wooden carving.</p><p>Zuko squints at it, then a smile appears on his face. “Is this a turtleduckling?”</p><p>Sokka beams. “It is!”</p><p>“I had no idea you could do this! I love it, Sokka,” Zuko says, turning it over in his hands and admiring the misshapen details.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so, I’m fairly out of practice.” Sokka’s smile dims a little. “I haven’t done it in a while. Not since...Yue. The girl I told you about, that was her name. I haven’t carved anything since her.”</p><p>Zuko’s face is serious as he looks up to meet his eyes. “Thank you, Sokka. This means a lot. I think I should name her Yue.”</p><p>Sokka hesitates, then he says, “When I was dead, I saw her. I talked to her. I don’t know if it was real, but it felt real to me.”</p><p>“What did she say?” Zuko asks curiously.</p><p>Sokka takes a deep breath. “Oh, what does any spirit say to their exboyfriend? Something about...maybe I can’t fix everything or save anyone, but I try, and that’s what’s important.”</p><p>“Smart girl,” Zuko smirks. “She’s right, you know.”</p><p>“The cool thing is, I think I believe her,” Sokka admits. </p><p>Zuko’s expression looks serious again. “I hope you do. Thank you for telling me, Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka blinks quickly. “Okay, enough of this sappy business. They’re probably wondering why we’re taking so long.”</p><p>“Hmm, I think they can wait just a bit longer,” Zuko says, stepping closer to Sokka, one hand coming to cup his cheek. Sokka chuckles and leans in to meet him halfway. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“...and we’re living happily ever after.”</p><p>“Yes we are,” Zuko says softly. </p><p>Sokka puts down the turtleduck carving that he had been holding for show and looks up to see Izumi fast asleep, her mouth slightly open and her head slumped against Zuko’s arm where she had insisted he lay down next to her. </p><p>“How long has she been asleep?” Sokka asks, shoulders slumping. </p><p>“Since I healed your hand by the fire,” Zuko says, sounding apologetic. </p><p>Sokka shouldn’t be surprised, Izumi tends to tire herself out when she gets to see Azula and Lu Ten again. That afternoon they had participated in a game of tag with Izumi and Druk that ended with all four of them looking exhausted.</p><p>“And you let me keep talking?”</p><p>“You know how hard it is to stop you once you’re on a roll,” Zuko smirks. “For what it’s worth, you had at least one attentive audience member. I always enjoy hearing you tell our story.”</p><p>“Sap,” Sokka teases, even as he reaches out to squeeze Zuko’s hand. “I guess we’ll always have time to tell it to her again. Do you wonder if she thinks we’re just making it up, or does she know it’s real?”</p><p>Zuko hums, brushing a strand of hair out of their daughter’s face. “I think she knows.”</p><p>Zuko gently detaches himself from her, tucking her into bed and kissing her forehead. With a wave of his hand he extinguishes the lamp on her bedside table, right next to the vase of dandelions that Izumi had picked after admiring for a solid three minutes during their walk that morning. <em> Like father like daughter.  </em></p><p>They walk out of the room and into the hallways of Caldera’s palace. It’s quiet, and in that moment it feels like they are the only people in the world.</p><p>Zuko glances over at him. “Is your leg feeling better?”</p><p>Sokka nods, then pauses. “Well, it could still use a warm bath or a massage from a warm firebender.”</p><p>Zuko snorts. “I think I know a guy who can help with that.”</p><p>“How convenient,” Sokka grins, swinging their hands between them. “You know, as much as I enjoy telling our story, I’m curious as to how you would tell it.” </p><p>Zuko hums thoughtfully. “I’d say, ‘this is the story of how I met your father’.”</p><p>Sokka makes a face. “Boring.”</p><p>“How about…’this is the story of how I got to be the luckiest man in the world’?” </p><p>Sokka grins. “I like it. How does it start?”</p><p>“Well, one day I was minding my own business when my tower was broken into by some rogue stranger—“ </p><p>“Was he handsome?” Sokka interrupts. </p><p>“He likes to think so,” Zuko answers, and Sokka elbows him in the side. </p><p>“Incredibly smart?” </p><p>“I can’t keep up with his math, it could all be wrong as far as I know.”</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes, but then he smiles. “Did you fall in love with him?”</p><p>“Again with the spoilers?” Zuko asks, raising an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Just answer it.”</p><p>“Yeah. I did,” Zuko says softly. “And the best part of it is, I’m pretty sure he fell in love with me too.”</p><p>“Wow, sounds like a great guy," Sokka says, sticking his chest out a bit.</p><p>“Maybe you’ve heard of him, he goes by the name of Wang Fire.”</p><p>Sokka shoves him and Zuko laughs. </p><p>“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” </p><p>“I’m not planning on it, no.”</p><p>“That’s okay, I’ve got plenty of my own embarrassing moments to remind you of, sunshine.”</p><p>“Eh, or I could just distract you instead.”</p><p>Sokka stops walking, pulling on Zuko’s hand until he faces him. He reaches a hand up to tuck his hair behind his unscarred ear. Sokka has let his own hair grow past his shoulders now, but the only change in Zuko’s hair since Sokka’s handiwork with his boomerang was when Katara evened out the ends. </p><p>His hand rests on Zuko’s cheek as his eyes dart down to his lips. “Hmm, yeah, that is another option.”</p><p>“Not like that.” Zuko rolls his eyes, starting back down the hallway and bringing Sokka along. “Come on, follow me.”</p><p>He recognizes the path to their favorite balcony. They discovered it soon after returning to the Fire Nation after Zuko’s first trip to the South Pole. They sat on the ground and leaned against each other and Zuko quietly pointed out the stars, telling Sokka this was the same view he had from his tower, where he spent years and years dreaming of this moment, not knowing for sure if he would ever get to have it. Not knowing if the moon and sun spirits heard his silent pleas to send him someone. </p><p>They have been living in the Southern Water Tribe since their marriage ten years ago, but Zuko still takes the time to stare at the stars with every trip to the Fire Nation. In the south, Sokka shows him the constellations, and here, Zuko points out the constellations he created for himself when he was ten. </p><p>Yue watches over them, the stars twinkle like lanterns, and Sokka thanks the spirits above for his curiosity on that spring day that brought him to the tower, to Zuko. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! Thank you so much for reading, this was an absolute blast to write and I appreciate all the support! Y'all are amazing </p><p>I want to give another shoutout to my beta reader Nora aka @wlwsmai on tumblr, this fic would not be possible without her &lt;3 thank you my friend!!</p><p>come find me on <a href="https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325057">[Podfic] now that i see you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyZinger/pseuds/MyZinger">MyZinger</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>